Resurrection K
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Killjoy returns from the dead; he starts forming an army to get his revenge on Sonic while the Toon Manor residents and their friends prepare for the greatest battle of their lives and make new friends. Meanwhile; Jules returns to the world of the living to help out in the battle against Killjoy.
1. Death of Toiletnator

In Toiletnator and Killjoy's temporary hideout; Toiletnator was doing tons of work on the remaining Chaos Pearls.

"Master, is this how you want it?" said Toiletnator.

Killjoy appeared in spirit form and looked at the pearls merged into one pearl.

Killjoy smirked and looked at Tolietnator.

"You did well Tolietnator." said the evil Spirit.

Toiletnator then placed the Chaos Pearl in the robot.

"Now you can take control of the mech." said Toiletnator.

Killjoy's spirit went into the robot before it activated.

The Robot began moving around and Killjoy went to the mirror and looked at his new body.

"Nice. A Sort of a Darth Vader kind of feeling." said Killjoy.

He turned his right hand into a sword and his left hand into a blaster before smirking.

"Yes, this'll do nicely." said Killjoy.

He turned to Toiletnator.

"Now that I have what I want, I have no need for you anymore." said Killjoy.

Toiletnator became shocked.

"What? We had a deal, and you're just going to end it right here right now?" said Toiletnator.

Killjoy smirked.

"Oh I have big plans and I was just using you. But you were loyal." said Killjoy.

"You-you were using me? What about our deal?" said Toiletnator.

Killjoy smirked before aiming his blaster at Toiletnator.

"Don't worry, you'll become famous among villains." said Killjoy.

He then shot Toiletnator through the heart.

The toilet themed villain gasped in pain and coughed up blood before falling on the ground with his eyes still opened.

Killjoy smirked.

He then approached the lifeless Toiletnator before aiming at him once more.

"As the idiot who let himself be used by the greatest evil ever known." said Killjoy.

Killjoy laughed and shot Toiletnator once more.

Killjoy's body then started to spark.

"OK maybe killing him was a bad idea." he said.

He opened up a chest compartment and saw the Chaos Pearl was cracking a bit.

"I need more power. Just one pearl won't do me any good if I'm to get my revenge on that blue hedgehog." said Killjoy, "This pearl is to much for me to handle."

He the laughed.

"I may know just the very person who can help me." said Killjoy.

He picked up the lifeless body of Toiletnator and left the building.

Meanwhile at Dominator's hideout; she entered the base with grocery bags in her hands.

"When did shopping become so hard?" said Dominator.

She placed her groceries on a table and entered a living room.

"Hey, Dominator." said a familiar voice.

Dominator became shocked before looking around the place.

"Over here." said the same voice.

Dominator looked at a recliner and saw Killjoy with his right hand with a finger gun aimed at her.

"Surprise. How do I look?" said Killjoy.

Dominator became shocked.

"Killjoy?" said Dominator.

Killjoy smirked.

"Bingo, did you miss me?" said Killjoy.

Dominator stammered a bit.

"I'm a little disturbed by this whole ordeal. You're supposed to be dead." said Dominator.

Killjoy stood up.

"It'll take more then someone punching my heart out to kill me. Speaking of which I've got something to show you." said Killjoy.

He opened up his chest, revealing the cracking Chaos Pearl.

"That gullible idiot Toilletnator merged all the remaining Chaos Pearls into one and it's now becoming very unstable." said Killjoy.

Dominator became confused.

"Where is Toiletnator now?" said Dominator.

Killjoy motioned to a coffee table that had Toiletnator's dead body.

Dominator became shocked.

"OH GOD!" yelled Dominator.

She then started puking before stopping after 15 seconds.

"What the fuck is wrong with you dude, you brought a rotting corpse into my home?" said Dominator.

Killjoy laughed.

"What the fuck is wrong with me is that I've got something special to show you." said Killjoy.

He held a hand out towards the dead body and it became bloody and started melting like in Raiders of the Lost Ark before it turned into a bot that was very similar to General Grievous, but was purple instead of white.

"Behold the second recruit to my army; General Slicer." said Killjoy.

Dominator became confused.

"Who's the first recruit?" said Dominator.

Killjoy turned to Dominator.

"I'm looking at her." said Killjoy.

Dominator became shocked.

"You seriously want me to return to your employment?" said Dominator.

Killjoy then aimed his finger blaster into Dominator's mouth.

"I'll blow your fucking brains all over the place if you don't." said Killjoy.

Dominator gulped.

"Um ok but can I please make a call first? I'm babysitting tonight." said Dominator

Killjoy groaned.

"I should do you in right this minute." said Killjoy.

Dominator pulled out a smart phone and started texting before sending it.

Killjoy shook his head and turned to General Slicer.

"Awaken Slicer." said Killjoy.

The newly mechanized Toiletnator now General Slicer opened his eyes and stood up.

"Wha-what is this. Who am I? Why don't I have any memories of my life?" Slicer said sounding like The the Batman version of Penguin.

He turned to Killjoy.

"Greetings General Slicer, I am your master Killjoy." said Killjoy.

Slicer got down on one knee and placed a hand on his chest.

"Why is thy bidding master?" said Slicer.

"Bring me the blue hedgehog known as Sonic the Hedgehog. But I want him alive so that he can see the suffering of all those he loves before I kill him myself." said Killjoy.

General Sclicer nodded.

"Yes my lord." He said and vanished in a flash of purple flames.

Killjoy turned to Dominator.

"And as for you. As soon as we find a way to contain all this Chaos Pearl inside of me, we're going to track down some of the greatest villains on Earth." said Killjoy.

"To recruit them into your army?" said Dominator.

"No, to kill them." said Killjoy.

Dominator is shocked.

"But some are in the league that I run." She said.

"I'm not going to kill those mockeries. I'm going to kill the head honcho's." said Killjoy.

He then smirked evilly.

"And I know just where to start." said Killjoy.


	2. Sonic Kidnapped

In Sonic, Duncan, and Lynn's bedroom; the three as well as Sonic's pets were sleeping when a faint voice was heard.

"Sonic." said the faint voice.

Sonic groaned.

"Sonic." said the same voice.

He groaned again and got out of bed and walked out of the room.

Woodstock woke up and saw everything.

He was confused by this and went looking for Sonic.

Outside the mansion; Sonic walked over to the swimming pool and looked around.

"You wanted to see me? Then show yourself." said Sonic.

General Slicer emerged from the shadows and revealed himself.

"So you're the great Sonic the Hedgehog." said Slicer.

Sonic became mad.

"What's it to you?" said Sonic.

"I am General Slicer new minion to Killjoy and your doom." said General Slicer as he pulled out a Two Pronged Staff

Sonic is mad and pull out a winged sword.

"Oh yeah Purple Grevious?" He asked.

Sliver groaned.

"I AM NOT A RECOLOR!" yelled Slicer.

The two charged towards each other and started clashing swords with each other.

"You're good. Seems like Killjoy made you to be able to keep up with me." said Sonic.

"That ain't all he did to me." said Slicer.

He grabbed Sonic with his other hand and started bashing him on the ground several times before Sonic was to weak to even move.

"When I get out of this, you'll be going straight to hell." said Sonic.

Woodstock appeared at the entry way and saw everything.

"Yeah, we'll see how that'll go down." said Slicer.

He laughed evilly and disappeared in purple flames.

Woodstock became shocked and flew back into the mansion before going into Sonic, Duncan, and Lynn's room and pecking the girls face.

Lynn whacked the bird sending it out the window.

She woke up.

"I'm trying to sleep." said Lynn.

Woodstock appeared at the window again and started chirping.

Lynn became confused.

"The hell you saying?" said Lynn.

Snoopy woke up.

"I got this. I speak bird." said Snoopy.

He turned to his best friend who was still chirping non stop.

"Sonic woke up, fought some recolor of General Grievious, Purple Grievious won, and took Sonic with him." said Snoopy.

Lynn nodded.

"Oh is that all?" She asked and laughed, "That's nice."

She then yawned.

"Well night." She said and went to sleep.

Woodstock groaned.

"You're right, we need to tell somebody else." said Snoopy.

In Tails's room; the two tailed fox was in his bed sleeping when Snoopy started licking his face.

The fox groaned and woke up before looking at the two.

"What is it?" said Tails.

"Woodstock woke up and saw something that he probably shouldn't have seen and-"Snoopy said before being interrupted by Tails.

"Just get to it." said Tails.

"It's your best friend Sonic, he's gone." said Snoopy.

Tails became shocked.

"Gone, what do you mean he's gone?" said Tails.

"Some purple General Grievious came and kidnapped him." said Snoopy.

Before Tails can say anything Lynn can bursting into the room shocked

"SONIC HAS BEEN TAKEN!" she shouted.

Snoopy and Woodstock groaned.

"Oh now you react negatively to the news." said Snoopy.

"I'm pretty slow." said Lynn.

"I can see that." said Tails.

Woodstock chirped.

"He said he was working for Killjoy?" said Snoopy.

Tails became shocked.

"Someone under Killjoy's employment, that makes it serious." said Tails.

"Who is Killjoy and how bad could this clown be?" Lynn asked.

"Only the worst threat we've ever faced before." said Tails.

"The minute he came back to life, he wound up killing Vilgax." said Snoopy.

Lynn became shocked.

"That is serious." said Lynn.

"But why would Killjoy want Sonic alive? Considering that he was the hedgehog that killed him, Killjoy probably would want him dead." said Tails.

Duncan came in and he was mad.

"CAN YOU BOTH SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" said Duncan.

"Sorry Duncan we were discussing about Sonic being taken by Killjoy's new minion." said Tails.

Duncan became shocked.

"What?" said Duncan.

"Yep, Woodstock saw the whole thing." said Lynn.

Woodstock started chirping.

"Liar." said Duncan.

"This place has security camera's outside the mansion." said Tails.

Later; the group was in the computer room and saw the whole fight between Sonic and Slicer.

Duncan became shocked.

"How's that for being a liar?" said Snoopy.

Duncan grumbled.

"With Killjoy back, it's going to be a universal apocalypse." said Tails, "We've got to spread the word."

Everyone nodded and walked out of the room.

In Killjoy's hideout; Sonic was passed out and strapped to a chair and slowly opened his eyes to see a smirking Killjoy looking at him.

"Comfortable?" said Killjoy.

Sonic is confused.

"Um who are you?" he asked.

"Here's a hint." said Killjoy.

He punched Sonic across the face, causing some blood to gush out of his mouth.

"Die like your breatherin." said Killjoy.

Sonic became mad.

"Killjoy." said Sonic.

Killjoy punched Sonic across the face again, making more blood gush out.

"That's right Mobian. Surprised to see me again?" said Killjoy.

"If your referring to the fact that you look like Megatron and Unicron's fucking love child then yeah, I'm surprised." said Sonic.

He then spat some blood on Killjoy's face.

Killjoy is angry.

"And I see you're still a dick." he said

He then punched Sonic across the face once more.

"I should do you in right this minute. But there won't be any fun in doing that if I want you to see your friends suffer my wrath before I kill you." said Killjoy.

He then punched Sonic in the chest.

"GENERAL SLICER!" Killjoy shouted.

Slicer entered the room.

"My lord?" said Slicer.

"Take this piece of filth to his cell immediately." said Killjoy.

Slicer nodded and removed the knocked out Sonic from the chair and walked off.

Dominator appeared carrying what looked like the shelling of the G1 Matrix of Leadership.

"This should keep that Chaos Pearl energy from exploding." said Dominator.

Killjoy smirked and took it and opened up his chest, revealing the cracking pearl before placing the shelling over it.

"Good thinking." He said, "Have you found where Psyphon is?"

Dominator nodded.

In Vilgax's spaceship; Vilgax was at a table with a birthday cake as Psyphon, an Ultimate Vaxasaurian, a black version of Cyber Shredder, and a character that looked like the 2012 mutated version of Bebop finished singing happy birthday.

Vilgax chuckled.

"Aw, you guys are the greatest schmucks to ever-"Vilgax said before an explosion was heard and everyone became shocked.

Psyphon became mad.

"WHO DISRUPTS THE GREAT VILGAX'S BIRTHDAY!?" yelled Psyphon.

Suddenly Killjoy, Dominator, and Slicer entered the room.

"Great Vilgax's birthday Psyphon? This is bad comedy." said Killjoy.

Psyphon became shocked.

"Killjoy, is that you?" said Psyphon.

"Here's a hint." said Killjoy.

He turned both his hands into cannons and aimed his right hand at Psyphon and his left hand at Vilgax before shooting he both of them through their hearts.

The two villains gasped in pain before falling on the ground dead as blood oozed on the floor.

Killjoy turned his cannons back into hands.

"Will anyone else attempt to fill their shoes?" said Killjoy.

The pig monster turned to the Ultimate Vaxasaurian.

"What did he say his name was?" said the pig.

"Killjoy." said Killjoy.

The pig, Vaxasaurian, and cybernetic creature placed a hand on their chests and bowed down to Killjoy.

"We serve only you Killjoy." they said and gulped.

Killjoy smirked.

"Good." said Killjoy.


	3. Jules Return

In the spirit world; Jules was slashing at tons of mannequins.

He eventually stopped and panted from exhaustion.

"Still a little weak. Try again." said the gorilla.

Jules groaned.

Suddenly the ground turned dark and the gorilla became shocked.

"Killjoy, he has returned to the world of the living." said the gorilla.

Jules is shocked.

"Killjoy has returned?" said Jules.

"Yeah, but your not ready to return to the world of the living. Unless you can get the Celestialsapien's to allow you to return to the world of the living to combat this threat." said the gorilla.

Suddenly; thirteen Celestialsapien's appeared in the spirit world.

"You were tasked with training the last candidate to combat the threat of Killjoy, and he isn't ready yet." said one of the Celectialsapien's.

Jules became confused.

"Hold up." Jules said before turning to the gorilla, "There were other candidates before me, why was I the one you wound up sticking with?"

"Because you're the asshole who wound up breaking the rules of the spirit world to warn Sonic about the threat of Killjoy and the weapon needed to combat him in the first place." said the gorilla.

"Could I help it if I care so much about my family and their friends?" said Jules.

The Gorilla is shocked.

"That was uncalled for." said the gorilla.

Jules turned to the Celectialsapien's.

"If innocent lives are being threatened, swift action and dedication come first. Send me to Earth please." said Jules.

The group of aliens looked at each other before turning back to Jules.

"Your funeral." said one of the Celectialsapien's.

They then zapped Jules with their eyes before he disappeared.

In a desert on Earth; a tumble weed went back as Jules appeared with his Magnus Elite Neurotransmitter on as his armor.

He looked all over the desert.

"So this is Earth." said Jules, "Sure seems similar to Mobius."

He sees Sir Sir Sir jogging past him.

"Morning." said the agent

Jules turned to Sir.

"You know which way Toon City is?" said Jules.

"Sure, just 375 miles south west of here." said Sir.

"Thanks." said Jules.

He walked off in the opposite direction of Sir.

In Doctor Claw's hideout; he was at his computer.

"Another day to try and eliminate Gadget." said Claw.

Suddenly; Slicer crashed through the wall.

Claw groaned and turned to Slicer.

"What the hell do you want? When you're done here, you'd better pay for the wall." said Claw.

"General Slicer here with an important message from Killjoy." said Slicer.

He pulled out a cross guard lightsaber and turned it on, revealing a purple colored saber blade and made a slashing motion at Claw, causing the villain to fall on the ground dead, and revealing his headless body.

Mad Cat who saw this gasped in shock and ran off to find the Gadgets.

In Nega Dragon's hideout; the dragon cyborg was using his iPhone to mess with the Gazelle App.

" _Wow, you're a smooth dancer Nega Dragon._ " said Gazelle.

Nega Dragon laughed.

Suddenly; the Cyber Shredder like minion appeared.

"Prepare for tons of trouble, cause Cyburai is here." the minion known as Cyburai said sounding like a Scottish John DiMaggio.

Nega Dragon screamed in shock and covered his phone with an empty bowl.

"Not now." said Nega Dragon.

"Yes now." said Cyburai.

He charged towards Nega Dragon and stuck his left hand armor blades through the cyborg dragon's chest, causing him to gasp in pain.

Cyburai removed his blades as Nega Dragon fell to the ground dead.

He then picked up the lifeless body and walked off.

In Mesogog's lair; Mesogog was sitting on his throne.

He was watching Riverdale and he was shocked.

"It's amazing what the CW can do to some shows to make it a Drama series." said Messogog. "Plus Archie and Valerie would make a good couple."

Suddenly; the pig monster entered the room.

"Hold it, the Porkinator is here." the pig known as Porkinator said sounding like Arnold Schwartzanagger.

Mesogog turned to the pig in anger.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Can't you wait another hour?" said Mesogog.

Porkinator saw what Messogog was watching and sighed.

"Fine." he said and sat down and went to sleep.

One hour later; the show ended.

"Okay now what is it you want?" said Mesogog.

Porkinator who was still sleeping aimed a saw off shotgun blaster at the dino and shot him in the chest, sending him crashing into a wall before falling on the ground dead.

"That." said Porkinator.

At the mansion; Tails and Duncan were in the computer room when Chuck, Shadow, Ben as XLR8, and Lynn in her weird Flash outfit appeared.

"We searched every square inch of Toon City." said XLR8.

"He's not at any of his favorite chili dog places." said Lynn.

"He's not at his favorite movie theater with those comfy recliner seats." said Chuck.

Everyone became confused.

"There's a movie theater with recliners?" said Duncan.

Chuck fell down anime style.

"Moron." said Shadow.

In front of Ray's house; Mordecai walked to the front door and knocked on it.

The door opened up and Janna was on the other side.

"What is it?" said Janna.

"This Killjoy threat we've been preparing for has returned and he's kidnapped Sonic." said Mordecai.

Janna became shocked and got on her knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY FRIEND!" said Janna.

Mordecai became confused.

"How can you say Sonic's your friend? You bully him all the time." said Mordecai.

"He completes me at this point, considering that Star's back in Mewni." said Janna.

Mordecai sighed.

"Look, can you just get Ray, Globox, and your cousin Mina to the mansion?" said Mordecai.

"Alright." said Janna.

She closed the door as Mordecai walked off.

In front of another house; Mordecai and Marco knocked on the front door and it opened up, revealing a yawning Jackie.

"It's eight in the morning what is it?" said Jackie.

"Killjoy's back, and he's got Sonic." said Marco.

The skateboarder became shocked.

"What?" said Jackie.

"Yep. Janna sure is taking it very hard, even going so far as to call Sonic her friend." said Mordecai.

"I can't picture her saying Sonic's her friend. She bullies him all the time." said Jackie.

"Yeah." said the bird.

"I'll be ready in a minute." said Jackie.

She closed the door.

Back at the mansion; Badger climbed out the compartment of Camo's spaceship.

"There, that should do it." said Badger.

He then pulled out an egg salad sandwich and started eating it as Luna appeared.

"So you fixed up your bosses ship." said Luna.

"Yep, took a while, but I pulled through. Makes me want to eat a breakfast for champions." said Badger.

He then pulled out a cup full of raw eggs and started drinking it.

Luna became shocked and started puking.

"Oh come on, Rocky Balboa does it and everyone's okay with it, but when a honey badger does it it's gross?" said Badger.

"I may like gross stuff that's that gross even for me." said The Tom Boy twin who walked by.

The honey badger groaned and drank the rest of the raw eggs.

"I always start my morning with an eggs based breakfast and work it off by lifting tons of weights." said Badger.

He saw some barbells that weight up to 375 lbs and started lifting them over his head several times.

"Kind of like Gaston." muttered Luna.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Gaston started lifting a barbell that weighed 550 lbs.

"No one lifts weight's like Gaston." said Gaston.

He was then tapped on the shoulder and turned to see Superman lifting a barbell with two five ton bars on both sides with only one hand.

Gaston became shocked.

"No one is as strong as Superman." said Superman.

Gaston then pulled out a rock of Kryptonite.

"No one has Kryptonite like Gaston." said Gaston.

A cracking sound was heard and Superman screamed in pain.

"MY BACK!" yelled Superman.

He fell on the ground before the weights he was lifting crushed him.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Badger dropped the barbell he was lifting and pulled out some Kryptonite.

"I've got Kryptonite for if we run into any evil Kryptonian's who were exposed to yellow sunlight." said Badger.

Everyone is shocked.

"You carry a glowing Kryptonian killing rock with you at all times?" said Luna.

"Insurance policy." said Badger.

In Killjoy's hideout; Sonic was passed out in a prison cell and slowly awoke.

He started to stand up, but fell on the ground and groaned.

"Great this is crazy. Killjoy is back and I can't stand it." He said, "But this is as nuts as that lawyer commercial I saw."

 **Cutaway Gag**

In an office; two lawyers one guy and one girl were looking at a camera.

"Hello, this is the Self Injury Law Firm. You suffered an injury, we're the guys to come to." the guy said sounding like Tom Kenny.

"We'll get you a sum of cash from whatever happened to you. Just look at these clients." the female said sounding like Kira Kosarin.

The scene changed to show Yosemite Sam smiling.

"These guys helped me win six thousand dollars." said Sam.

The scene then changed to The Scottsman smiling.

"These laddies helped me win two million dollars for my injury." said the Scottsman.

The scene then changed to Aku smiling.

"And I was able to get four million dollars from my case." said Aku.

Sam then became shocked.

"Wait what?" said Sam.

"That's right, we'll help you with your self injury case." said the female.

"I Aku almost choked on a pill. But thanks to these guys, I now have enough money for all the bad ass bounty hunters to destroy the samurai known as Jack." said Aku.

"I burnt the roof of my mouth just from eating pizza that was to hot, but now I can support my beautiful wife." said the Scottsman.

Sam groaned.

"Those aren't even worthy court cases, any real judge would have dismissed those cases. Me however, I was trapped in cement due to some construction contractor's misshap from a cement truck. I was trapped for five days with no food or water, and the fire department had to chisel me out of there." said Sam.

With the two people they smiled.

"We'll do whatever it takes to win your case." said the female lawyer.

"I even sold both my kidney's." said the male lawyer.

Sam became more shocked.

"How in tarnation are you still standing?" said Sam.

The scene changed to a green screen with the number 1-800-599-4271.

" _You got an injury case, call this number now._ " said a voice.

The three clients appeared in a circle and Sam became mad.

"I wasn't given that number. I was given the number to a Morgue." said Sam.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

General Slicer pushed a TV with a Dish Network cable box into Sonic's cell.

"Lord Killjoy wants you to enjoy yourself before your own demise." said Slicer, "So I got you a Dish Network deal with only shows on Telemundo."

He then walked off.

Sonic chuckled.

"Jokes on you asshole, I speak Spanish and every single language on Earth." said Sonic.

He chuckled again.

"And it's a good thing I've got a device made by Tails to give me more channels." said Sonic.

He pulled out a flashdrive and plugged it into the cable box before flipping the channel to Nickelodeon.

"Need to record the 2017 Kids Choice Awards, I don't want to miss John Cena hosting an awards show." said Sonic.


	4. The Search Begins

In the mansion; Duncan, Lynn, Tails, Gwen, Camo, Badger, and Luna were in the computer room trying to track where Sonic's at.

"This is a bust, so far we've tried all the likely places in Toon City Killjoy could be holding Sonic at." said Tails.

Badger did some thinking.

"Try outside of Toon City." said Badger.

Duncan is mad.

"Yeah right." He said.

"Kid, you've no idea what you're talking about denying Badger. He and I have had our share of shady characters during our smuggling carrier." said Camo.

"And if this Killjoy person is as smart and dangerous you claim him to be, he'll probably have his prisoner outside Toon City radar limits." said Badger.

Gwen and Tails nodded.

"Good point." Gwen and Tails said.

Badger nodded and typed some stuff and became shocked.

"And I was right." He said, "This guy has Sonic not in Toon City. Or on this planet."

Lynn became shocked.

"What're you talking about?" said Lynn.

Badger typed more stuff down and a satellite radar view of outer space appeared on the screen and a blinking red dot moving.

"You see that dot? That's not exactly a moving building, it could be a meteorite giving off it's own energy or a space shuttle. But take a good look at what it really is." said Badger.

He typed more stuff down and the screen turned into a monitoring video of a space station that looks like Armada Unicron in planet mode.

"IT'S UNICRON!" yelled Luna.

She panic and jumped out the window freaking everyone out.

"Okay, so now we have to get someone off a space station." said Duncan.

Camo turned to Badger.

"Get a small team ready. We leave in 30 minutes." said Camo.

Badger nodded and left the room.

Camo turned to Tails.

"Make contact with Bill and tell him everything that's happening." said Camo, "When that is done, send the Autobots and some others to Mobius for assistance. We can't let Killjoy succeed with what he's planing on."

Tails started typing stuff down on the computer.

At Bill's farm on Mobius; the hedgehog was picking tons of corn.

"Corn Corn Corn Corn Corn." He said and smiled. "How I love Corn."

A beeping sound was heard and Bill looked at his watch which looked like the original Omnitrix was flashing red before sighing.

He walked into his laboratory and pushed a button on his computer keyboard and the screen turned into a communication with Tail's group.

"This better be good enough to keep me away from my corn picking." said Bill.

Thirty seconds later; the whole story came out to a shocked Bill.

"Sonic's been kidnapped?" said Bill.

"Yeah, we're sending the Autobots over to offer assistance to you if Killjoy shows up on Mobius." said Camo.

Bill nodded.

"Alright, I'll get Hopper to help out as well." said Bill.

He pushed the end communication button before picking up a phone and dialing a number.

"Hopper, I'm going to need you over at my farm. It's an emergency." said Bill.

Back on Earth; Badger had gathered Marco, Ben, Kai, Ray, Janna, Jackie, Luna, and Trent in front of Camo's ship.

"Alright, I've gathered you here because I discovered that Killjoy has left Earth and is making his way to god knows where with Sonic as his only prisoner. So we're going to bust him out of Killjoy's ship. Worst case scenario in which the ship is badly damaged, we'll need to get Sonic's weapons over to him so that he can bust out on his own." said Badger.

"So that's why you wanted to make use of my dimensional scissors." said Marco.

"That and we may need to get Star to help." said Badger

Marco nodded and sighed.

"It will be tough." He said.

He pulled out his scissors and cut open a portal before going into it and returning five minutes later with Star before closing the portal up.

"Took some time, but I managed to get the royal family to agree to allow Star to help out considering that she's been a part of this from the start." said Marco, "In twenty four hours."

Everyone became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Janna.

Star revealed a wrist watch on her left hand with a timer that was counting down from 24 hours.

"After Killjoy is done with, it's back to Mewni for my own safety." said Star.

Ray tapped his chest two times and gave the peace symbol.

"Maybe your family can try and help." said Ray, "I mean come on you'd think they'd help with a threat bigger then anyone."

"This is a terrible threat." said Kai.

"Does anyone have Sonic's weaponry?" said Badger.

Ben pulled out the Darkspine ring, werehog morpher, Sonic's own Excalibur, and the P.E.N.

"Good, lock and load everyone." said Badger, "Star, best you go with the Autobots to Mobius just in case."

Star nodded and walked off.

Later; the group as well as Camo were in the cockpit.

Camo and Badger were starting up the ship.

"Better check the map before leaving Earth." said Camo.

Badger pushed a button and a map of where Killjoy's base was going appeared.

"We can make the trip, but we need to keep an eye out for the space monster on the path." said Camo.

Everyone saw some type of loch ness monster like alien on the digital map.

"I'm pretty sure those are just added onto maps for decoration purposes." said Marco.

Camo became shocked.

"Is that a fact?" said Camo.

Everyone else nodded.

"Wow, you learn something new every day." said Camo.

"Like the fact that John Cena is hosting this years Kids Choice Awards?" said Ray.

Camo and Badger became confused.

"Who the hell is John Cena?" said Camo.

The others became confused.

"You don't know who John Cena is?" said Trent.

"Nope." said Badger, "We barely even live on this planet."

"John Cena is only the greatest wrestler ever known to man." said Ben, "And he's on this ship right now."

He motioned to a curtain which opened up, revealing Marco with his shirt off and flexing his muscles while screaming.

"I'M JOHN CENAAAAAAAA!" yelled Marco.

"Okay, so it's actually Marco Diaz with spray on abs. We couldn't afford the real John Cena." said Ben.

"Prepare for liftoff." said Badger.

Everyone fasten their seat belts before the ship lifted off into space and flew off.

In the mansion; Knuckles was drinking a two liter bottle of Diet Pepsi when he heard a knocking on the front door.

The echidna became confused and went to the front door and opened it up to see Mad Cat.

Knuckles became shocked.

"Demon!" yelled Knuckles.

He kicked the cat and it meowed in pain before landing in a dumpster.

Goldar and Rito appeared.

"Our master's dead." said Rito.

Knuckles became more shocked.

"More demons." said Knuckles.

He punched the two across the faces, knocking them out.

Megavolt appeared.

"Lord Dominator's missing." said Megavolt.

Knuckles punched Megavolt across the face, knocking him out.

"Why are a bunch of random people showing up." said Knuckles.

Later; Megavolt, Goldar, and Rito were chained up to chairs in a dark room.

The three regained consiousness and looked all over the place.

"Where's the light?" said Goldar, "I'm supposed to be close to paradise if I'm to get my 72 virgins."

Rito turned to Goldar in confusion.

"You're an Islamic?" said Rito, "You told me you were Jewish."

"There's a reason I'm not circumcised." said Goldar.

Rito nodded.

"Hello, could someone tell us what's going on?" said Megavolt.

" _You tell us._ " Duncan said from a speaker system.

"NEVER, NOT AFTER THE WAY YOUR FRIEND TREATED US!" yelled Goldar.

" _I'll rip your dick's off and shove them up your asses._ " said Duncan.

"Lord Mesogog's dead." said Goldar.

In a monitoring room; Duncan and Lynn became shocked.

"Wait a minute, Mesogog's dead?" said Duncan, "And if Sparky's here, then it must mean that Dominator's working with Killjoy again."

Lynn did some thinking.

"This doesn't make any sense. First this Killjoy character somehow comes to life, then a General Slicer shows up, now some creepy dinosaur ends up dead. This is some weird conspiracy." said Lynn.

"For once I agree with the Sports girl." said Rito. "But its true. Plus Tolietnator is also dead now."

Everyone cheered for that.

"Thank goodness he's a horrible villain." said Duncan.

"Yeah even his own mother is embarrassed by him." said Tails.

"Fair enough. But why did Killjoy kill a bunch of other villains?" said Lynn, "It doesn't make any sense."

"Actually it does. After he returned to life the first time, the first thing he did was kill Vilgax, but the squid was restored to life couple days later." said Tails.

Duncan did some thinking.

"I just had a hunch." said Duncan.

"That Killjoy might have killed Vilgax again?" said Lynn.

Everyone is shocked.

"Yep, that's my hunch." said Duncan.

"That and he could have brought Tolietnator back to life and more powerful." said Leni who walked in.

Everyone looked at her and laughed.

Tails did some thinking and pulled out an iPad before doing some work on it.

He then became shocked.

"Problem." said Tails.

He showed the iPad to Duncan and Lynn showing an image of the General Grievious like armor and Toiletnator before touching the screen, causing the two things to come together to turn into General Slicer.

Lynn became shocked.

"Slicer is Toiletnator?" said Lynn.

"Yep." said Tails.

Bugs who was outside the room became shocked.

"We're fucked." he thought.

Leni is shocked

"I was right?" She asked.

"Well that's a first." said Bugs.


	5. Freeing Sonic

In space; Camo's ship continued to fly through the emptiness before being swallowed by the space monster on the map.

"Decoration my ass." Camo said from inside the monster.

"Everybody knows those decorations are supposed to be fake." Marco said inside the monster as well.

"Then explain why the Loch Ness alien just ate the whole ship?" said Ben.

The monster then spat out the ship.

Inside the ship; Trent was lathering himself with tons of Lysol spray.

Everyone noticed it.

"Come on, we were not in the alien ourselves. Just the ship that we were in." said Badger.

Trent nodded.

"Fair enough." said Trent.

Ray pulled out a saxophone and started playing the Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue theme song.

He noticed everyone looking at him.

"What, it's not like anything else interesting will happen real soon." said Ray.

"True." Everyone said.

Suddenly; laser blasts were heard and the ship started shaking.

"Okay that's interesting." said Luna.

"On screen." said Camo.

Badger pushed some buttons and an image of Killjoy's space station firing at their ship.

"This is bad." said Marco who panicked.

Jackie smacked Marco.

"Don't worry, this ship has some state of the art weaponry on board." said Camo.

Badger typed some stuff down on the keyboard and tons of weapons started firing at the space station.

"What a way to go down during this time." said Ray.

"Not today." said Badger.

He pushed a button labeled 'Not today' and a huge laser hit the station, creating a big hole in it.

Badger stood up.

"I'm going in. Give me Sonic's weaponry." said Badger.

Ben pulled out the Darkspine ring, werehog morpher, Sonic's own Excalibur, and Sonic's P.E.N. and gave them to Badger who went to the transporter pad before being teleported out of the ship.

"This is going to be great." said Camo, "Badger is the most toughest person I know."

"What makes him tough, the fact that he's a honey badger, is scientifically immune to poison of any kind, an inventor, or the fact that he's a stubborn asshole who can kick tons of ass?" said Kai.

Camo chuckled.

"So many good reasons." said Camo.

In Killjoy's ship; a bunch of bots that looked like B2 Super Battle Droids were being assembled on a conveyor belt.

Killjoy was with Dominator in the lab.

"Behold, the bots that'll lead to those do gooder's demise. The Killbots." said Killjoy.

Dominator nodded.

"Nice." said Dominator.

Cyberai entered the room.

"There's been a break in _._ " Cyburai said

Killjoy became shocked.

"Deploy the already built Killbots." said Killjoy

Cyburai nodded and ran off.

Killjoy turned to Dominator.

"Take a shuttle and return to Earth to destroy who could still be on that planet." said Killjoy.

Dominator nodded and ran off.

With Badger; he was walking around the ship looking all over the place.

A Killbot appeared on the other side of a hallway and saw Badger.

"FREEZE!" yelled the Killbot.

He aimed his right hand at Badger and started shooting at him.

But the honey badger ran towards the minion and lifted it up in the air before ripping it in half, destroying it.

"Hugh Jackman, eat your heart out." said Badger.

He laughed.

He continued to run through the hallways eventually destroying tons of robots.

In Sonic's cell; he was watching the 2017 Kids Choice Awards.

The hedgehog laughed.

"Oh if only John Cena were Batman instead of Ben Affleck. That would definitely be the day." said Sonic.

His weapons were then tossed into the cell.

Sonic noticed it and saw Badger.

"Have no fear, the escape artist is here." said Badger.

Sonic smiled.

"It's about damn time. I've been watching this pre recorded awards show for hours now." said Sonic.

Badger pushed a button on the wall and the cell opened up.

Sonic picked up his weapons and put them away.

"So get your boss to transport us back into the ship." said Sonic.

"Just one problem; this station has some type of inner interference, and the only way I could get in was by shooting a big hole in the ship in order to be transported in that area." said Badger.

Sonic became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Sonic, "I can't even control half the things anyone does."

 **Flashback**

Sonic was holding a Welcome Gaston sign and turned to Knuckles holding a stop sign and Leni who was holding a Welcome Lefou sign.

The hedgehog became confused.

"Knuckles, where the fuck did you get the stop sign?" said Sonic.

"Back at the corner of that very busy intersection." said Knuckles.

Car crashes, people screaming, cats meowing, and explosions are heard.

Sonic shook his head.

"Knucklehead." said Sonic.

 **End Flashback**

"Because of that, we now have to keep him away from any intersection we come across." said Sonic.

"Let's just go." said Badger.

The two started to walk off.

They reached a hallway and Badger puled out his own blaster and shot a Killbot, destroying it.

"That's nice, can I see that for a second?" said Sonic.

"Sure." said Badger.

He gave Sonic the blaster and Sonic did a 180 degree turn and shot a Killbot from behind, destroying it.

"I like this thing." said Sonic.

Badger became shocked.

"Really?" said Badger.

"No, I always wanted to say that." said Sonic.

The two reached the opening that Badger created.

"Camo, beam us up." said Badger.

The two were about to be beamed into the ship, but a Killbot shot Sonic in the back, causing him to scream and fall off the ship and out of the transporter range.

Badger noticed it.

"Oh for fu-" Badger said before being beamed into the ship, "ck sake."

"So how'd it go?" said Ben.

Badger turned to the omnitrix wearer.

"I got a hedgehog out of a ship's prison only for him to get shot in the back and fall out of it before I was transported in here. How do you think it went?" said Badger.

Everyone is shocked.

"So it blowed ass." said Trent.

Badger nodded.

Camo's ship was then hit by another powerful shot.

Badger, Luna, Marco, Jackie, Ray's head, and Janna went flying into an escape pod before it closed up and fell from the ship.

"Great, lost my engineer, now what am I supposed to do for temporary repairs till I get to Mobius? said Camo.

Ben activated his omnitrix.

"Leave that to me." said Ben.

He activated the Watch and accidentally turned into a Alien that looks like King Ponyhead and with the Omnetrix Symbols l on his nose.

Everyone noticed it.

"Nice, all we need now is a horse body and we can complete this." said Camo.

Ben looked at himself.

"The hell is this? I was hoping to go Jury Rigg." said Ben.

"I got this." said Camo.

He stuck his tongue out and hit the omnitrix, turning the new alien into Jury Rigg.

"Neat." said Jury Rigg, "So what needs repairing?"

Camo typed stuff down.

"The hyper drive, our shield generator, and our trans-digital preonconverter." said Camo.

Jury Rigg became confused.

"Trans-digit-what's that for?" said Jury Rigg.

"It's the ice cube maker." said Camo.

Everyone became confused.

"You've got tons of crap on this ship?" said Kai.

"Hey, me, Badger, and my kids just lost our hanger to an oil company and we keep this ship hovering Mobius at times we're not working. We needed everything a home needs on this ship now." said Camo.

Ray's body pulled out Ray's cellphone and typed something down and showed it to everyone, revealing that it said 'I should have just stayed home and watched Sealab 2021 all day'.

Camo became confused.

"What's Sealab 2021?" said the chameleon.

"An old show on Adult Swim that makes fun of Sealab 2020." said Kai.

Jury Rigg ran off and returned as Ben.

"All done." said Ben.

Camo became shocked.

"Wow that was fast." said Camo, "I was expecting that to take minutes."

"Maybe if I was Grey Matter or Brainstorm." said Ben.

"Come on, we got to get to Mobius for repairs." said Camo.

He flew the ship off.

With Sonic; he was still unconscious and regained consciousness and saw he was in space.

He pulled out his P.E.N.

"Battlizer." said Sonic.

His P.E.N turned into it's battlizer and he flew off.

The escape pod that came from Camo's ship kept on falling before entering the atmosphere of a moon.

It then fell on the ground and opened up as Badger came out of it followed by the others and Ray's head which was being held by Janna.

"What is this place?" said Marco.

Badger slipped on his goggles.

"A moon in the Mono system." said Badger.

Ray groaned.

"I knew I should have spent the whole day watching repeats of Sealab 2021 all day instead of agreeing to help out." said Ray.

"You and me both." said Janna.

Badger opened up a compartment on the escape pod and pulled out what looked like the original omnitrix in it's upgraded form and started doing work on it as the whole thing turned out to be monitored on a computer inside some type of cave.

Some shadowy figure with it's back to the readers was watching the whole thing.

" _Alright, when this beacon is set up, help will be on the way in no time._ " Badger said.

"Hmm, that thing seems interesting. Hopefully I'll be able to use that thing to complete what I'm working on." the figure said sounding like Jonah Hill.

A motorcycle with an iPad showing a smiley face emoji appeared next to the male figure.

"A way back to where you came from?" a voice sounding like Linda Cardinelli.

"No my scrap metal motorcycle, the battle armor watch I've been working on." said the male figure.

The iPad showed a frowny face emoji.

"You've already got a battle suit." said the motorcycle.

The two turned to a glass case with a purple Jango Fett like outfit.

"Yeah, but it's in spandex, I need an outfit made from tough armor for when I do return home." said the male figure.

A beeping sound was heard and the cycle turned to the computer to see tons of Killbots falling from outer space.

The iPad showed a shocked face emoji.

"Unknown robots entering the atmosphere." said the motorcycle.

The figure placed a hand on some type of touch screen and the spadex and helmet appeared on the figure.

"Whatever these bots are made of, I might want it." the figure said now sounding like Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"So when do we leave Meek?" said the cycle.

The figure known as Meek opened up a drawer and pulled out two blasters that looked like purple versions of the super mega blasters from Super Megaforce before placing them in holsters and pulled out a lightsaber with a samurai sword handle design and putting it on his belt.

"Right now." He said.

The motorcycle approached Meek and stopped in front of him.

Meek got on his homemade motorcycle before driving out of the cave.

"The plan is that we keep an eye out for those escape pod visitors and robots. If they end up battling each other, that'll be our cue to show up, destroy the mechs, and take that device in one swoop. You get all that Caddy?" said Meek.

The iPad faced motorcycle known as Caddy showed a shocked emoji face.

"Destroy mechs and steal a device, what kind of a person are you?" said Caddy.

"You know what I am." said Meek, "A lost soul hoping to find his place in life."

"One foster parent leaving you on this moon wasn't enough to help you out?" said Caddy.

"You know I can turn you into a unicycle this very minute, right?" said Meek.

Caddy gulped.

"I see your point." said Caddy.

The two continued to ride off into the distance.


	6. Milo Murphy's Assistance

In some type of biker bar in the desert; a bunch of bikers were beating the living daylights out of each other when Jules beat the door open.

Every biker turned to the hedgehog in anger as he approached the bar.

"Scotch neat." said Jules.

The bartender poured a cup of scotch with no ice and gave it to Jules.

He drank the whole thing.

One biker sat down next to Jules.

"You must be lost or something pal. Cause this is our territory." said the biker.

The other bikers started approaching the hedgehog.

"Now get out of here before we get real nasty with you." said another biker.

He pulled out a pistol and cocked it before aiming at Jules.

But the hedgehog turned around very fast and removed the firing pin.

The Bikers are shocked by this and the Bartender gulped.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. One of you give me the keys to your bike, and I'll be on my way." said Jules.

But one biker pulled out a double barrel shot gun and aimed at Jules.

"Like that's going to scare me." said Jules.

"No." said the biker.

Jules grabbed the barrel and bent it before the biker pulled the trigger, creating a hole in the roof.

Suddenly; a hang glider fell from the sky.

"Why?" said the hang glider.

The biker became shocked.

Jules held a hand out and a set of keys were placed on his hand.

He then walked out of the bar and got on a motorcycle before starting it and driving off.

At the mansion; Tails was communicating with Camo on the computer.

"So Sonic escaped and is nowhere to be found at this point?" said Tails.

"Yeah, but my ship has some damages that were temporarily fixed, so we're going to head back to Mobius in order to get permanent repairs." said Camo.

Tails nodded.

"Okay." said Tails.

He turned off the communication and turned to Duncan and Lynn.

"Killjoy's probably going to come back here first to look for Sonic, but he won't be here." said Duncan.

"So we just need someone to impersonate him for some time until we can find the real deal, but who?" said Lynn.

Duncan did some thinking.

"I know just who to use." said Duncan.

Later; the group was looking at a confused Milo Murphy.

"You want me to do what now?" said Milo.

"Pretend to be Sonic for however long it takes. He's somewhere in deep space and is being searched for by a dangerous foe. So we need you to impersonate him so that when you get captured instead, we'll be searching for the real deal." said Duncan.

"And how am I to pull that off?" said Milo.

Lynn pulled out an ID Mask and placed it on Milo, making him look like Sonic.

Milo looked at himself.

"Nice." said Milo, "Now what?"

"Wait out in the open until something bad happens." said Lynn.

"I know what that's like." said Milo.

He walked out of the mansion and started eating pistachio's.

Suddenly; he was transported away from the area.

"Should we be worried about this?" said Tails.

"No, he's unlucky. But I'd start worrying if any of his friends show up." said Duncan.

A knock was heard at the front door and Knuckles went to it to see Zack Underwood and Melissa Chase at the front door.

Knuckles became shocked.

"TRESPASSERS!" yelled Knuckles.

He prepared to punch Melissa, but the girl grabbed Knuckles's arm and threw him over her shoulder and onto the ground.

"Oh son of a bitch." said Knuckles.

"Self defense and Muay Tai kickboxing classes, BOOM!" said Melissa.

Duncan, Lynn, and Tails who entered the room saw everything and became shocked.

"Now we worry." said Duncan.

"We're wondering where Milo is so we thought we'd come here first for some reason." said Zach.

Duncan chuckled nervously.

"Funny story." said Duncan.

In the kitchen; Cameron was getting ready to eat some popcorn chicken.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Melissa yelled out very loudly, causing Cameron's glasses to shake.

The teen grabbed his glasses waiting for them to break, but nothing happened.

He uncovered his glasses and tapped the lens before sighing in relief.

Back with Milo's friends their jaws are in the floor, literally.

"Should have made something up." said Lynn.

"Claiming he's at a fake place called Pistachio land would be unbelievable." said Duncan.

"So you just say that Milo's been abducted by a dangerous alien war lord?" said Tails.

"Whatever happens on Killjoy's ship is his problem now." said Duncan.

Just then a new voice is heard.

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER!" An angry voice shouted.

Sara Murphy entered the mansion angrily.

"Milo's missing and I intend on finding out why." said Sara.

Duncan looked to his sides to see Lynn and Tails were gone.

"Fuck." said Duncan.


	7. Meeting Meek

Back on the moon with Badger's group; the honey badger was still doing work on the watch before it started beeping.

"Perfect, any minute now help will be on the way." said Badger.

"Or our imminent demise." said Marco.

Everyone became confused.

"What're you talking about Diaz?" said Ray.

"Look up." said Marco.

Everyone looked up and saw tons of Killbots falling from the sky before landing on the ground.

Badger pulled out his blaster.

"Prepare yourselves." said Badger.

"How am I supposed to prepare myself, my entire body is on your bosses ship." said Ray.

"You're not. Just stay inside of my beanie." said Janna.

She placed Ray in her beanie before making her own keyblade appear.

Marco pulled out his P.E.N and it turned into a two pronged sword.

Luna and Jackie pulled out blasters.

"Give them hell." said Badger.

Everyone charged towards the bots and started battling them.

However; unknown to each of them, a pair of hi tech binoculars were watching them.

The binoculars were being used by Meek still in his battle suit.

"There's the opportunity." said Meek.

He then smirked underneath the helmet.

"Time for battle." He said.

Back with Badger's group; the Killbots aimed their hand blasters at the group and started firing.

Badger hid inside of the escape pod and started firing at the Killbots.

"Don't let them take us dead or alive." said Badger.

Everyone looked at Badger like he was crazy.

"Seriously?" said Luna.

"Don't ask, just shoot." said Badger.

He continued firing at the bots.

Everyone else started destroying the bots.

"There's to many of them. They're returning like bees." said Marco.

"Fall back." said Jackie.

Everyone went back to the pod while still attacking the Killbots.

They then heard something and saw Meek riding Caddy and stopped in front of them before getting off and looking at the Killbots.

Everyone became confused.

Ray poked his head out of Janna's beanie and saw Meek.

"Who the hell is this guy?" said Ray.

"No idea." said Janna.

Meek pulled out his lightsaber and turned it on, revealing that it's purple.

He stuck his hand out and gave the 'come here' wave.

The Killbots started running towards Meek who started slicing at them without getting an injury.

Everyone became shocked.

Meek then put his saber away and started jury rigging the bots to nothing with his own hands.

"My god, this guy can take out a whole army of robots with no problem." said Badger.

"I know and they are awesome." said Ray who saw this.

Eventually; Meek stopped disassembling the mech's and tied them up in a plasma net before approaching Badger and removing his beacon watch before walking off.

Badger noticed his stolen watch and became mad.

"Hey buddy, that doesn't belong to you." said Badger.

Meek became mad and turned to Badger.

"It is now." said Meek.

He attached the net to Caddy before getting on and riding off.

"You shouldn't have stolen that device, they might have needed it for whatever reasons." said Caddy.

"Whatever the reason is, I want no part of it." said Meek.

Caddy turned her iPad to the front and showed a shocked face emoji.

"To late." said Caddy.

Meek looked up and saw Badger's group at his cave entry way and became shocked before stopping.

"How'd you find out and get to where I live so quickly?" said Meek.

Badger pointed to his goggles and pulled out Marco's dimensional scissors.

"I'll be taking my beacon watch back thank you." said Badger.

Meek is shocked.

"No, I don't want any part of what's going on with you guys." said Meek.

"Well guess what pal, because those bots saw you, you're now a part of this upcoming war." said Ray.

Meek just stared at the group.

"They only saw what I was wearing, not what I look like underneath this battle suit." said Meek.

"Then show us, show us what you really look like." said Badger.

Meek kept on staring at he two but removed his helmet, revealing that he was actually a tan teenage Mobian meerkat.

Everyone became shocked.

Romantic music started playing as Luna kept on staring at Meek in shock.

Jackie noticed it.

"I don't know what's more disturbing, the fact that Luna is taking a fancy to a meerkat, or a petty thief." said Jackie.

Meek saw Luna and became shocked by her.

Everyone else noticed it.

"I'd say the fact that a meerkat and a petty thief is taking a fancy to Luna." said Marco.

"Probably the first female I've seen in a long time." Meek said in his original voice.

A record scratching sound was heard and everyone became more shocked.

"Hey what gives? One minute he was sounding like the original Kindergarten Cop, the next he's sounding like some guy who frequently collaborates with Seth Rogan." said Janna.

"The helmet must have a voice disguise feature to it." said Ray.

Everyone nodded.

"Make yourselves at homes." said Meek.

The group walked into the cave and sat down on couches and love seats.

Meek sat down on a recliner and grabbed an acoustic guitar and started playing it.

"So I'm involved in this war you're getting into huh?" said Meek.

"That's not important right now, what we want to know is what's a Mobian doing on this moon?" said Luna.

"I'm fifteen years old, and I've been here for almost four years." said Meek.

Everyone became confused.

"Four years alone on a moon, how are you still sane?" said Marco.

Caddy appeared.

"He built me to be his friend and mode of transportation." said Caddy.

Everyone just stared at the motorcycle.

The iPad show a frown face emoji.

"Seriously, no one is disturbed by the fact that there's a talking motorcycle in the room?" said Caddy.

"We have seen lots of strange stuff." said Luna.

"Fair enough." said Caddy.

"I've been working on a way to get back to Mobius for four years now." said Meek.

"Is that why you wanted my beacon watch?" said Badger.

"No that's for something else." said Meek.

Everyone became confused.

"What's the something else?" said Badger.

"A new battle suit." said Meek.

He pulled the same touch screen and placed a hand on it before his battle suit and helmet disappeared, revealing that he was only in a pair of blue gym shorts.

Badger is shocked.

"Whoa." said Badger.

"Yep, that's all me. Now if you'll excuse me, Daddy's got some work to do." said Meek.

He stood up and walked out of the room.

"I don't trust this guy, I'm pretty sure the minute we get to Mobius, he'll leave us all for whatever reason he has." said Ray.

Luna laughed.

"Yeah right." She said and smiled.

With Meek; he walked over to a desk and sat down before pulling two devices that looked like the Biomnitrix.

He then placed the beacon watch on the desk and opened up each device.

"This beacon watch is equip with a solar cell with both yellow sun and red sun signatures mixed into one." said Meek, "This'll be useful."


	8. Camoflauge's Team vs Ultra Zilla

On Mobius; Bill was doing work on tons of blasters.

He inspected a pump action shotgun and looked in a mirror.

"You talking to me, are you talking to me? Well I'm the only one here, so you must be talking to me." said Bill.

He nodded.

"Perfect." said Bill.

Camo's ship landed outside and fell apart before Camo's group exited it.

"Well, at least we made it to Mobius." said Trent.

Trent looked around and saw Bill.

"Bill buddy, how're things?" said Trent.

"Not good considering that a dangerous threat is returning." said Bill, "And I heard that Sonic is no longer kidnapped, but now missing."

Camo appeared.

"Yeah, Badger got him out of Killjoy's ship, but they got separated." said Camo.

Bill thought of something.

"Where is your friend anyways?" said Bill.

"Damn if I know, I lost him after he, Diaz, Jackie, Ray's head, Janna, and Luna went falling into an escape pod which wound up leaving my ship." said Camo.

Ray's body raised its hands in confusion

A space bridge opened up and the Autobots, Mordecai, Mina, Penny, Dudley, Star, Rigby, Shaggy, Scooby, Mike, Zoey, Zach, Melissa, Sara, a tied up Duncan, Lynn, and Tails emerged from it before the portal closed up.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Nice digs." said Lynn.

"Need to make a living somehow." said Bill.

His watch started beeping and he ran off before returning.

"There's a small ghost town being attacked by one of Killjoy's generals." said Bill.

Camo pulled out his blaster.

"I'll take a small team to take them all out." said Camo.

"Like in Magnificent Seven?" said Ben.

Everyone looked at Ben.

"What? You think I only watch Superhero Movies?" asked Ben.

"We kind of had a hunch considering your big ego." said Long Arm.

"Look who's talking." said Windblade.

"For my team, I'm going to need to know some specialties." said Camo.

Zach became confused.

"What can you do exactly?" said Zach.

Camo darted hit tongue out on Zach's eyes and he covered them in pain while screaming.

"MY EYES!" yelled Zach.

Camo then turned invisible.

Everyone saw that and their jaws dropped.

"Yep, I'm that good." said Camo.

He then became visible and pointed to Mike.

"You; tall, dark, and skinny." said Camo.

Mike looked at both his sides before pointing to himself.

"What can you offer?" said Camo.

"I'm athletic, very scrappy, stealthy, and I've got great tracking skills." said Mike.

Camo pulled out a knife and cut off his own tail.

Everyone became shocked.

"Holy crap." said Melissa.

"Don't worry it'll grow back." said Camo.

He then turned invisible again and tossed his visible tail to Mike.

"Track me." said Camo.

Mike sniffed the tail before dabbing it on his tongue.

He then went to the entry way of Bill's barn.

"Found you." said Mike.

Camo then became visible in front of Bill's barn.

"Nice one." He said.

"It's a long story." said Mike.

"Now I need five more recruits." said Camo.

Later at a small village; a ton of Killbots as well as the Ultimate Vaxasaurian were destroying the whole town.

"Don't leave anything standing, or my name isn't Ultra Zilla." the alien known as Ultra Zilla said sounding like Shredder.

"Oh fuck." said a voice.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and saw Camo and Zoey looking at a paper map.

"You know, this is why we need a digital hologram map." said Camo, "We can never find our way to the Old Fearful geisure."

"We wouldn't be using an old school map if you hadn't of applied for that credit card." said Zoey.

"Hey." said Ultra Zilla.

Camo and Zoey turned to Ultra Zilla.

"Who the hell are you guy's?" said Ultra Zilla.

"Tourists." said Camo.

Ultra Zilla just stared at them and everyone gulped.

The dino alien then noticed Camo's blaster in his holster.

"Since when does a tourist carry a gun with him?" said Ultra Zilla.

"You never know." said Camo.

"Hand it over." said Ultra Zilla.

Camo removed his blaster from the holster.

"Alright, now I'm one willing to comply, but I can't say the same thing for my other companions." said Camo.

Ultra Zilla and his Killbots became confused.

Grimlock in dino mode appeared from behind the villainous group.

Penny appeared from the side of a sheriff's office with her P.E.N. in sawoff shot gun blaster mode.

Duncan appeared from inside a saloon.

And Mike appeared next to a post office.

Ultra Zilla became confused.

"What is this?" said Ultra Zilla.

"My entourage." said Camo.

"We know who your work for, and you'll be murdered, by Earth's greatest lover." said Mike.

"Murdered yeah, greatest lover I wouldn't say so." said Duncan.

A Killbot appeared on the roof of a building and aimed it's right hand at Camo.

"You better order that bot that's on the roof behind me and ready to kill me to back down." said Camo.

Ultra Zilla groaned.

"Back off." said Ultra Zilla.

But nothing happened.

"Yeah, I don't think it heard you." said Camo, "LYNN!"

The Killbot which turned out to have an arrow in it's back fell from the building and Lynn who was armed with a bow and arrow appeared.

She then shot another arrow at a Killbot, causing it to explode.

"Hawkeye, eat your heart out." said Lynn.

Duncan looked at Lynn.

"Seriously, compare yourself to Hawkeye instead of Green Arrow?" said Duncan.

On Earth Hawkeye and Green Arrow were playing cards when they sneezed.

"You say anything about me?" said Hawkeye.

"I thought you said something about me." said Green Arrow.

Back on Mobius; Camo still stared at Ultra Zilla and his goons.

"We can do this two ways. The easy way where you can lay down your arms so's to avoid bloodshed or oil shed, the hard way is where we can kill each other until only one of us is left standing. Which will it be?" said Camo.

Each side kept on staring at each other.

Mike turned to Penny and nodded at her.

Penny nodded and turned to Camo and nodded.

Camo nodded and turned back to the Killbots.

One Killbot started to aim it's hand at Camo, but the chameleon turned his gun around and shot the Killbot, causing it to fall to the ground.

He then turned around very quickly and shot some more Killbots.

"Destroy them all." said Ultra Zilla.

Grimlock roared and tackled Ultra Zilla.

He picked up a Killbot and ate it causing Ultrazilla to become shocked.

"HOLLY FREAKING MOTHER FUCKING COW DID YOU EAT A KILLBOY!" shouted Ultrazilla.

"Yeah baby." said Grimlock.

He and Ultra Zilla started to battle each other.

Penny heard some footsteps over her and aimed her P.E.N upwards and shot two Killbots that were over here.

One Killbot aimed for Mike, but he pulled out a .44 magnum like blaster and shot the Killbot.

Penny saw that and was shocked.

"You've got a car door destroyer in your hands?" said Penny.

Mike turned to Penny.

"We're in a war which none of us might make it out of alive. Better make it worth it." said Mike.

Penny did some thinking.

"Fair enough." said Penny.

A Killbot appeared from behind Mike, but Zoey threw a dagger into it's chest, killing it.

"Don't even think about it dumb bots." said Zoey.

Duncan pulled out two triple barrel shot guns and started shooting tons of Killbots.

Six Killbots ran into town and Lynn pulled out six arrows and shot the six bots, causing them to short circuit and fall to the ground.

Lynn smirked.

"Bucket of dolts." said Lynn.

Grimlock continued to battle Ultra Zilla.

"So much for a dinosaur alien." said Grimlock.

Ultra Zilla shot a missile at Grimlock's chest, sending him flying far away.

Grimlock groaned and stood up.

"So much for a dino bot." said Ultra Zilla.

He shot another missile at Grimlock, but the dino bot grabbed it and ran to the alien and shoved the missile in it's mouth.

"Hasta la vista baby." said Grimlock.

The missile then exploded.

Everyone turned and saw the explosion.

"NO, NOT GRIMLOCK!" yelled Duncan.

The explosion cleared off and Grimlock was okay, whereas Ultra Zilla was on the ground dead and bleeding.

The heroes became shocked and started cheering.

In Killjoy's ship; the robotic leader saw everything and was shocked.

"Not my tough guy." said Killjoy.

He turned to Porkinator.

"You porky, you're my new toughie." said Killjoy.

Porkinator nodded.

A knocking sound was heard and a door opened up and on the other side was an African American looking Kryptonian wearing a black Superman like outfit.

"Name's Zord." the Kryptonian known as Zord said sounding like Cyborg, "Thought you could use a guy like me."

Killjoy did some thinking.

"Okay." said Killjoy.

"GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO PROVE MYSELF THEN!" yelled Zord.

He flew over to Porkinator and started beating the living daylights out of him.

Killjoy became shocked.

"The fuck?" said Killjoy.

"Not so tough now are you hot shot?" said Zord.

Killjoy turned his right hand into a cannon and shot some green kryptonite energy onto Zord, weakening him.

"Dude, I just said your in." said Killjoy.

Zord chuckled nervously as Porkinator ran off.

"Now that you're working for me. You need to learn about who you'll be up against, and keep your distance from them. Chances are one of them may have kryptonite." said Killjoy.


	9. Milo Vs Killjoy

In Killjoy's ship; Milo still disguised as Sonic was in Sonic's prison cell watching Doctor Zone.

"Time for danger, time for action, time for Doctor Zone." said Milo.

The TV then sparked out before exploding.

"Rats." said Milo.

His cell opened up and Slicer appeared.

"Okay hedgehog, Killjoy wants you." said Slicer.

He grabbed Milo and walked off.

In Killjoy's throne room; Killjoy was relaxing when Slicer entered with Milo.

"Ready for his death sentence." said Slicer.

Killjoy smirked and stood up.

"Excellent." said Killjoy.

He approached Milo.

"Now Sonic, considering the fact that this ship's been falling apart since I brought you here a second time, I'm going to have to kill you right now before getting to your friends." said Killjoy.

Milo gulped.

Killjoy turned one of his fingers into a knife.

"Prepare to see what hell truly is like." said Killjoy.

He then made a stab for Milo's face, but wound up hitting the ID Mask causing it to glitch up.

Killjoy became confused.

"What?" said Killjoy.

He then removed the mask and saw that the Sonic image was changing to Milo Murphy.

Killjoy became shocked.

"Wait a minute, you're not Sonic." said Killjoy, "You're a sweater vest wearing middle schooler."

"What was your first clue?" said Milo.

Killjoy's throne explodes causing the villains and Milo to see that and became shocked.

"What the?" Killjoy said.

"Yeah stuff like that happens whenever I'm around." said Milo.

Killjoy turned to Milo in shock.

"Seriously? My ship has been falling apart for twenty minutes and you wait till now to tell me that it's because you're jinxed? That's it, now I'm pissed." said Killjoy.

He turned to Slicer.

"Kill him." said Killjoy.

Slicer nodded and drew out a cross guard light saber before turning it on, revealing it was purple.

"Okay buddy, time to-"Slicer said before turning to see that Milo is gone and became shocked, "Where'd he go?"

Porkinator who was using crutches entered the room shocked.

"Lord Killjoy; some sweater vest wearing middle schooler just hijacked an escape pod." said Porkinator.

Killjoy became mad.

"Mother fucker, so many damn people are escaping my ship. And I don't need anything else to make this day worse then it already is." said Killjoy.

A knocking sound was heard and Killjoy groaned.

"Now who could it be?" said Killjoy.

The door opened up and a humanoid turtle very similar to Shellshock, but in a black robe carrying a staff with a purple orb entered the room.

"Name's Spellshock." the turtle named Spellshock said sounding like Mr. Block,"Figured you could use a magical turtle like me in your reign of terror. I've got spells for growing monsters."

Killjoy did some thinking.

"Nice, you're in." said Killjoy.

Spellshock became mad.

"Looks like I'm going to have to prove myself." said Spellshock.

Porkinator became shocked.

"Oh fuck." said Porkinator.

Spellshock aimed his staff at the pig and blasted him to a wall before beating the daylights out of him.

"Sorry pal, but there's a new tough guy in town." said Spellshock.

"Dude Spellshock, I already said that your in my organization." said Killjoy and shook his head, "Sheesh, what's with these new recruited and not listening?"

In space; Sonic was still in his battlizer flying.

He was then hit by an escape pod very similar to the Frieza Army Attack Ball and started falling.

"Dammit." said Sonic.

Milo who was in the pod noticed it and chuckled nervously.

"Oops." said Milo.

On Mobius; Long Arm was doing tons of repair work on Camo's ship.

"Screwdriver." he said.

Cannonball pulled out a Philips screwdriver and gave it to Long Arm who started screwing stuff in.

"Socket wrench with 11/16 bit." said Long Arm.

Cannonball gave a socket wrench to Long Arm and he started doing more work on it.

"Oil can." said Long Arm.

Cannonball gave an oil can to Long Arm who then consumed the oil within it.

"Nothing like a good can of oil after a long repair session." said Long Arm.

Camo's group appeared.

"How's my ship coming along?" said Camo.

"It's finished, I even installed a brand new shield generator." said Long Arm.

Camo smirked.

"Cool what can possibly go wrong?" He asked.

Soon Milo's escape pot landed on Camo's ship destroying it.

Camo became shocked.

"MY SHIP!" yelled Camo.

"Oh well, back to the old drawing board." said Long Arm.

Dudley became shocked and started sniffing the air.

"I smell pistachios." said Dudley.


	10. Meek's New Armor

Back on the unknown moon; Badger's group was still in the cave living room.

"Look, I'm not saying that I don't like this Meek person, I'm just saying that it's a little weird that he's been here for four years." said Ray.

Luna became confused.

"What makes it weird?" said Luna.

"He's been here since he was eleven, how did he end up here in the first place, how is he still alive?" said Ray, "Don't you find that a little odd?"

"What I find odd is the Beauty And The Beast Animated Movie. I mean how old was the prince when he was cursed? Did they all stop aging when the curse was place and was Chip even a human to begin with?" asked Badger.

Everyone turned to Badger.

"Seriously? A teenage meerkat has been here alone for four years and you're worried about a Disney film?" said Janna.

"I can figure out Meek's history, just not the backstory in a film." said Badger.

Luna stood up.

"You figure that out, I've got things to do." said Luna.

She walked off.

"The meerkat and her will probably hit it off." said Marco.

Caddy entered the room.

"Obviously." said Caddy.

In Meek's lab; he was doing more work on his inventions and stopped.

He picked one up and aimed it at an empty can of soda and a grappling hook came out of the device and hit the can before bringing it to Meek.

"Grappling hook working properly. And I know that the other attachments will work." said Meek.

He put it on his right arm and placed the other on his left arm as Luna appeared.

"Hey." said Luna.

Meek turned around and did a roundhouse on Luna's face very quickly, sending her into a wall.

The meerkat became shocked and ran to her.

"Oh god, I am so sorry. I have incredible reflexes." said Meek.

Luna groaned.

"Animal crackers in my soup. Monkeys and Rabbits Loop the Loop." said Luna.

Meek pulled out a spray can and sprayed Luna's face, causing her to cough a bit.

"What just happened?" said Luna.

"Well you barged into my lab without knocking, snuck up behind me, I kicked you halfway across the room, and tended to you with a spray can of memory regain." said Meek.

Luna became shocked.

"That all happened?" said Luna.

Meek nodded and placed a hand on her neck before putting their heads together.

"Couldn't stand the sight of someone with his or her noggin knocked to a loop." said Meek.

Luna laughed.

She then noticed the devices on Meek's arms.

"So this is what you've been working on." said Luna.

Meek backed away and held his arms up.

"Yep, these are my battle armor morphers, they're actually one thing." said Meek.

"Nice." said Luna.

"Yeah, each are armed with a grappling hook, super intense heating lasers, tons of other stuff, and this is the best part." Meek said before each morpher opened up small compartments containing kryptonite, "Kryptonite."

Luna became confused.

"Kryptonite, aren't you worried that it might poison you? It did poison Lex Luthor after some time." said Luna.

The compartments closed.

"Don't worry, the compartment's it's kept in is made out of lead." said Meek.

Luna nodded.

Back with Badger's group; they were playing blackjack when Meek and Luna entered.

"Well my new morpher is built." said Meek.

He pulled out the beacon watch and tossed it over to Badger.

"Get this, his morpher has Kryptonite in it." said Luna.

Meek's morpher compartments opened up, revealing the Kryptonite.

Everyone became confused.

"Aren't you worried that you'll be poisoned by a rock with low level radiation?" said Marco.

Badger placed a lead box on the table.

"Open that box." said Badger.

Marco looked at the box and opened it up, revealing Badger's chunk of Kryptonite.

The Mexican teen became confused.

"You've had Kryptonite in a lead box this whole time?" said Marco.

"Yeah, anyone who knows how deadly Kryptonite is is smart enough to keep it encased in lead, like Batman." said Badger.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In the Metropolis hospital; Lex Luthor was on a bed puking into a bowl.

"Shouldn't have surrounded myself with kryptonite all these years." said Lex.

He then saw Batman was in the room and became shocked.

"So are you just going to interrogate me on where I got kryptonite this time?" said Lex.

Batman just growled.

"Nope, just to make fun of you." said Batman.

Lex became confused.

"Why?" said Lex.

"For keeping tons of kryptonite with you for so long. You of all people should have known that it'll poison humans as well." said Batman.

Lex became more confused.

"Then how are you still healthy? You carry kryptonite with you all the time." said Lex.

Batman laughed.

"I keep it in a lead compartment of my utility belt bitch." said Batman.

Lex groaned.

"I really need a lead utility belt, that way I can-"Lex turned only to see that Batman was gone, "Rude fucker."

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Batman is rude whenever he does that." said Jackie.

Meek laughed.

"You should see the chunk of Gold Kryptonite I'm working on." said Meek.

Everyone became confused.

"Gold kryptonite?" said Ray.

"While green kryptonite only drains your powers temporarily, gold kryptonite takes it away forever." said Badger, "I've got some red kryptonite with me that has 24 hour effects that are random."

 **Cutaway Gag**

Badger was on a Toon City park bench with red kryptonite as Superman appeared and saw the red kryptonite.

"Shit, 24 hour effects." said Superman.

He then started farting.

Badger turned to Superman and waved a hand in front of his own nose.

"Godammit dude, hold it in why don't you?" said Badger.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"24 hours later, Al Gore accuses the Man of Steel of global warming." said Badger.

"Blame Superman for something that might not be real, that's like failing to clone a Mew." said Janna.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a laboratory; a bunch of students walked into the room and saw a professor and a Mew.

"Hello class, today I'll be making a clone of this Mew who agreed to be a part of this experiment." said the prof.

Mew became mad.

"Agreed, you kidnapped me." said Mew.

Mew turned to the students

"What really happened I was enjoying dinner with my family when this guy kidnapped me." said Mew.

"Ignore the unusual cat character. Now I'll start by taking a sample of it's hair and placing it in the DNA replicator and we've got ourselves a cloned Mew." said the prof.

He then removed some of Mew's hair.

"HEY!" yelled Mew.

The professor then placed it in a device before closing it.

The device started working before a dinging sound was heard.

"Voila, a cloned Mew." said the professor.

He then opened up the device and saw a Ditto.

"Hey y'all." said the Ditto.

The professor became shocked.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING MOTHER OF GOD!" yelled the professor.

The Students became shocked.

"HOLLY HELL WHAT IS THAT!" asked the Male student

"IT'S A FAILED EXPERIMENT!" yelled a female student.

The professor started pouring tons of gas all over the place.

"No one must know of this mistake." said the professor.

He then lit a match and dropped it on the gas, causing the whole lab to catch fire.

Mew turned to Ditto.

"Are you really a failure?" said Mew.

"Nope, I just like fucking with these people." said Ditto.

The Mew laughed.

"Nice one bro." said Mew.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Caddy." said Meek.

Caddy approached Meek.

"I'm going to check the whole moon, scrounge up some more stuff, bring your escape pod over here, maybe test out my new morpher. You know, some of the usual stuff I tend to do everyday." said Meek.

He got on Caddy.

"Don't wait up." said Meek.

He then rode off.

"Gold kryptonite huh? I'm going to check out how it's coming along, maybe complete it, and possibly learn some stuff on him." said Badger.

He stood up and walked to Meek's laboratory.

"Well, Meek's a friendly alright, he'll probably be useful to us." said Ray.

"Yeah, but I'm still disturbed by the fact that Luna seems to be developing feelings for him." said Jackie.

Everyone nodded.

With Meek and Caddy; the two appeared close to the escape pod Badger's group was in.

Meek got off his talking motorcycle.

"Alright, this should be a good place to test out the battle armor capabilities." said Meek.

Caddy showed a confused face emoji.

"Exactly why're we doing this far away from the cave?" said Caddy.

"To keep anything bad from happening. I'm already carrying low radiation rocks in these synchronized morphers." said Meek.

Caddy showed a nodding face emoji.

Meek pushed some buttons on both morphers and they powered up.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" yelled Meek.

He was then struck by lightning before it cleared off, revealing that Meek was now in a purple version of the Batman Beyond Batsuit, but without the Batman logo, was more armor like, and had a Robocop like helmet, but with white Batman like eyes.

He turned to Caddy.

"What do you think?" said Meek.

Caddy just stood there with a shocked face emoji.

"My god." said Caddy.

"I know, it's impressive." said Meek.

"If I was what you are, I would make you my boyfriend this very minute." said Caddy.

Meek fell Anime style hearing that.

He then got back up.

"Whatever." said Meek, "I've got to check out how good the other capabilities to this battle armor are working."

He approached a rock wall and clamped his hands on it before climbing it.

Halfway up he stood up and looked down.

"Anti gravity boots are in tip top condition." said Meek.

He then aimed his right hand at the wall and shot a red laser onto the rock.

Later; he stopped carving stuff on the wall and saw that he carved 'Meek was here' with the laser.

"Super intense heating laser a-ok." said Meek.

He smiled and jumped off the wall before falling to the ground.

Suddenly some hang gliding stuff came from his arms and he landed softly on the ground.

"Hang glide check." said Meek.

He approached the escape pod and opened up a compartment.

The meerkat became shocked.

"Hello." said Meek.

He reached into it and pulled out some type of yellow glowing orb.

"A quantum space time power cell, this is just what I need to return to Mobius." said Meek.

He turned to Caddy.

"Caddy, attach the escape pod to your back wire." said Meek.

Caddy turned her back to the pod and shot a plasma wire onto the pod.

Meek got on Caddy.

"Now to return home and make good use of the quantum space time power cell." said Meek.

He then rode off with the escape pod.


	11. Jules Vs Dominator

Back on Earth; Donnie was in his room, working on his computer trying to find Sonic as Leo entered.

"How's the search going?" said Leo.

Donnie sighed.

"Terrible. I can't even find him anywhere, not even find a life signal, but I know he's alive. His P.E.N was badly damaged." said Donnie.

"Considering the fact that Sonic's a very hard person to find makes this harder then it needs to be." said Leo.

Donnie glared at Leo.

"Thanks for the reminder." said Tails

An alarm went off.

Donnie noticed it and pushed some buttons on his computer and saw Dominator in armored form destroying Toon City.

He became shocked.

"It's Dominator." said Donnie.

Leo did some thinking.

"It's probably just a way to draw us out of hiding. I don't like the looks of this, it's best we stay here until we can find Sonic and have him defeat Dominator." said Leo.

Rook entered the room.

"Randy left the mansion to go after Dominator." said Rook.

Leo smacked his face.

"That idiot." said Leo.

"Hey he said that he has a score to settle with her. Besides knowing the Norrisville Ninja he can take her." said Rook, "That and he told me its a distraction to get everyone to Killjoy."

In the city; Dominator was firing cannons all over the place.

"Come out wherever you fools are." said Dominator.

Suddenly; Randy in the ninja outfit managed to kick her across the face, knocking her helmet off.

Dominator glared at Randy and he saw her and he scoffed.

"Sorry I don't normally hit girls but you are to evil." said Randy.

Dominator grabbed her helmet.

"Well then." Dominator said before putting the helmet back on, "You're in for a surprise, cause I was given lots more power by Killjoy."

Randy scoffed.

"Yeah well your Mama is So dumb she spent all day saying R Not to R2." said Randy.

Dominator shot Randy in the shoulder, and his entire right arm became numb.

He became shocked.

"Wow, that additional power does pack a punch." said Randy, "Ninja Chi."

He was then surrounded by red aura.

He charged at Dominator who just grabbed his left arm and lifted him off the ground.

"Ninja Chi Ice." said Randy

Randy shot chi at the arm; freezing it.

However; the ice broke off because of Dominator's lava hands.

Randy became shocked.

"Oh yeah, lava hands." said Randy.

At Silo's base; the residents were at the space bridge as Donnie was reading a book on operating a space bridge.

However it was upside down.

Cyborg flipped it right side up.

"That's better." said Donnie.

He read the book and did some work on the controls.

"Okay, we're heading to Mobius." said Donnie.

He pushed a button and a portal opened up.

The group ran into the portal before it closed up.

Back with Randy and Dominator; they were still fighting each other.

Dominator managed to shoot a bunch of poison darts on Randy's arm.

He grabbed it in pain before Dominator punched him in the chest, making him spew out lots of blood.

The villainess smirked.

"Perfect." said Dominator.

She turned her right hand into a buzz saw before it started going.

She brought it closer to Randy's neck before a golden mechanical armor like hand grabbed her shoulder.

Dominator became confused and turned off her buzz saw.

She turned and saw Jules holding her shoulder.

Randy saw the figure and became shocked.

"What the fuck?" he said weakly.

Dominator's mask disappeared and she showed a shocked expression.

"What in the name of Killjoy?" She asked.

The hedgehog then tossed Dominator through a building.

Randy became shocked some more.

"Whoa." said Randy.

Jules approached him and pulled out a small bowl with medicine of some sort, lifted Randy's mask part ways, and made Randy drink it.

The ninja stood up and slid his mask back down.

"Wow, that healed me very fast, who are you?" said Randy.

"That is not important at this moment, you must space bridge on over to Mobius immediately." Jules said.

Randy nodded and ran off.

Jules turned to Dominator who had her mask down and approached the figure.

"You think you can just toss me into a building? You saw that I was a woman." said Dominator.

"Just because you're a woman, it doesn't mean that I'll take it easy on you." said Jules.

"Oh and who are you Darth Vader?" asked The villainness.

"I fight on the side of justice." said Jules.

Dominator became mad.

"Then I shall put you in your place." said Dominator.

Jules made a sword appear in it's left wrist.

"Bring it whore." said the figure.

The two continued to fight before the hedgehog turned one of his swords into a hammer and gave Dominator an upper cut, knocking the helmet off and revealing her face.

On Mobius; a space bridge portal appeared at Bill's farm and the other four Prime Elite warriors, Autobots, the others on Mobius, and Bill noticed it.

"What in tarnation is this?" said Bill.

The other residents appeared before the portal closed up.

"What's going on?" said Raph.

Another space bridge portal opened up and Randy emerged from it before the portal closed up.

He took off the mask, revealing that he's bruised up.

Theresa became shocked.

"Wow, why are you bruised up?" said Theresa.

"Dominator was tougher then I anticipated." said Randy, "Even Ninja Chi was useless."

Bill pressed some buttons on his computer and the scene with Jules and Dominator was shown.

He became shocked.

"Whoa nelly." said Bill.

Everyone went to the computer and became shocked.

"Is that-"Optimus said before Flame finished his sentence.

"Dad?" said Flame.

Randy is shocked.

"I was saved by someone that's been dead for 16 years?" said G.

"Something tells me that he's not dead anymore." said Optimus.

Dominator got on her feet and saw Jules.

She smirked before turning into her true form and approached Jules.

"Well, that was impressive." Dominator said flirtatiously.

The others became shocked.

"What the, is she flirting with that guy?" said Duncan.

Dominator continued to flirt with Jules.

She slowly approached the Mobian and placed her hands on his chest and a leg on him.

"You know, I dig a man who can easily make others seem like push overs." said Dominator, "What do you say we work together?"

Dominator leaned towards Jules's head while puckering up.

"Not a chance." said Jules.

Dominator stopped just inches close to Jules.

The hedgehog then smirked.

"Besides I just got back and want to help my son." said the Hedgehog.

Dominator walked away from Jules.

"Funny, just recently a hedgehog flew off of Killjoy's ship and was hit in the back by a laser before leaving, probably your son." said Dominator.

Jules became shocked.

"You shot my son?" said Jules.

Dominator turned back to Jules.

"I'm sure he's alive, but one thing you can do is let me see that weapon of yours you're wearing." said Dominator.

Jules held his hands out as the robotic armor detached and turned into the Magnus Elite Neurotrasmitter before he grabbed it.

The group on Mobius became confused.

"What is that idiot doing? Doesn't he know how serious a threat Dominator is?" said Sylvia.

"Even I agree." said Duncan.

Dominator took the M.E.N out of Jules hand and inspected it.

"Awesome, truly good mechanical creation. I'm pretty sure you were able to overpower me because of the power stored in this thing." said Dominator.

"You believe what you want, and I'll believe my own theory." said Jules.

Dominator smirked.

The M.E.N turned into an axe.

"Of course, I believe that the only reason you overpowered me was because this thing is very powerful, and you're nothing but a coward hiding behind it." said Dominator.

She then swung the axe at Jules and it hit his neck, but didn't do anything.

The heroes and Dominator became shocked.

"What?" said Sylvia.

"The." said Grimlock.

"Fuck?" said Dominator.

Jules grabbed the M.E.N before it turned to normal and placed it on his own back.

"You never learned from the P.E.N's didn't you? The M.E.N, and P.E.N's can't harm anyone they chose as their own masters." said Jules.

Dominator is mad beyond reason.

She tried to attack Jules with a sword, but was punched in the gut by the hedgehog and sent flying far away.

She pulled out some keys and pushed a button, making her ship appear in front of her.

Jules is shocked.

"Try and stop me now." said Dominator.

She landed in the ship and it started to fly away.

Jules smirked.

"I will." said Jules.

Jules put his hands together so that his fingers can touch and charged up some energy.

"Tri-Beam, HA!" yelled Jules.

He fired the Tri-Beam at the ship; destroying the engines and making it crash at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean.

"Not again." Said Dominator, "And I had it polished as well."

She huffed.

The heroes on Mobius were shocked by what they saw.

"Like, did that guy just shoot down a ship with his own bare hands?" said Shaggy.

"Wowzers." said Gadget.

Ben thought of something.

"Hey, that was a Tri-Beam." said Ben.

Everyone became confused.

"Tri what?" said Owen.

Ben turned to the others.

"You know, Tri-Beam, the signature move of Tien from Dragonball Z." said Ben.

Everyone just stared at Ben in confusion.

Ben groaned.

"The guy who has the third eye on his forehead." said Ben.

"Oh yeah." said Danny.

"That third eye always disturbed me." said Randy.

"It reminds me of one of the monsters in Power Rangers." said Launchpad.

Back with Jules; he pulled out a road map of the United States and looked at it.

He saw Silo's base on the map and closed it up before walking off.

"Better get going." He said.

He got on his stolen motorcycle and rode off.


	12. Meeting Arcee

With Sonic; his was still falling through space and started falling towards Cybertron.

On Cyberton; some type of construction working Cybertronian was working on the statue of Optimus Prime and finished it up.

"There, takes care of that." said the construction working.

Suddenly; Sonic who was on fire crashed through the Optimus statue, destroying it.

The construction worker became shocked.

"Scrap." said the worker.

Sonic came to and he groaned.

"What hit me?" Sonic asked.

He stood up.

"Disengage Battilizer mode." said Sonic.

The Battilizer turned back into the P.E.N just as Sonic walked off.

He looked around the metal planet.

"Where am I?" said Sonic.

He noticed that the vehicles had no wheels on them.

"Cybertron, definitely Cybertron." said Sonic.

He turned on his communicating watch.

"Optimus, can you hear me, this is Sonic, over." said Sonic.

He only heard a bunch of static.

"Optimus, Bee, anyone, can you hear me?" said Sonic.

The same thing happened.

Sonic groaned.

"Great, how can this get any worse." said Sonic.

Suddenly; a bunch of cop car Cybertronians appeared and turned into robot mode before aiming there blasters at Sonic.

"Freeze, this is the Kaon City police, you're under arrest for destroying the Optimus Prime statue." said one of the cops.

Sonic became shocked and turned and saw the statue of Prime.

"Oh boy, why couldn't Strongarm have gotten in trouble when that happened the first time?" said Sonic.

"Cuff him with the Mobian size Stasis Cuffs." said one of the cops.

However; Sonic ran off as the cops turned into vehicle mode and followed.

"FOLLOW THAT ORGANIC RAT!" A Cop said.

Sonic saw two buildings side by side and started wall jumping to the top.

"Send the choppers and jets." said a different cop.

Sonic made it to the top of a building as a bunch of Cybertronian helicopters and jets appeared.

"Don't try and escape up." said a helicopter.

Sonic ran off as a jet fired a missile at the hedgehog.

But the hedgehog jumped up and grabbed the missile and went flying with it.

"Big mistake." said Sonic.

Everyone is confused.

Sonic noticed that the missile was flying into a metal cliff of some sort and let go before the missile hit the cliff and blew up.

He managed to land on a small ledge.

He gulped and looked down.

"I don't know why, but I really enjoy Cybertron." said Sonic.

Suddenly; the ledge started cracking.

"Nevermind." said Sonic.

The ledge broke and Sonic started falling, but was grabbed by the ankles.

The Blue hedgehog became confused.

"What?" said Sonic.

He looked up and saw that he was being held by the Autobot Arcee.

"You're not a Cybertronian or human, but one innocent life death makes all the difference in the universe." said Arcee.

Sonic is shocked.

"An Autobot?" said Sonic.

Arcee pulled him up.

"What're you doing on Cybertron?" said Arcee.

Sonic looked around.

"Can we talk somewhere private? I'm being hunted down for something that wasn't my fault." said Sonic.

Arcee nodded.

Later; Sonic was riding Arcee who was in vehicle mode.

"So let me get this straight, some guy you killed has returned from the dead to extract his revenge, you crashed here by mistake, and now the law is after you?" said Arcee.

"Yeah, pretty much. I need to get to Mobius fast." said Sonic.

Arcee scoffed before stopping.

"Not my problem, if any Decepticons are involved, then I'll get involved. Until then, you're on your own." said Arcee.

Sonic got off of Arcee as she drove off.

" _Sonic...okay...location...over._ " Optimus said from Sonic's communicator, but was mostly covered by static.

Sonic became shocked and put a finger on his communicator.

"Optimus, Optimus is that you?" said Sonic.

Arcee stopped in shock before turning into robot mode.

She turned to Sonic and saw that he was still trying to work his communicator.

"Optimus, I can't hear you." said Sonic.

" _What...repeat...over._ " Optimus said from the communicator.

Sonic groaned.

"Great, must have been damaged from the crash landing." said Sonic.

Arcee picked Sonic up who looked surprise.

"Hey what the?" Sonic asked.

"Optimus is alive?" said Arcee.

"Uh, is that a trick question?" said Sonic.

"Depends, what all do you know about him?" said Arcee.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Well, I know that he was in the Realm of the Primes training for when Megatronus returned, was restored to life with a new body, and managed to defeat him with Bumblebee's help who he sent to Earth with his own team of Autobots before joining the team himself." said Sonic, "Then Ratchet was kidnapped by some con named Galvatron and became part of the Bee Team after being freed."

Arcee smiled and transformed into Motorcycle Mode.

"Hop on Blue Rat." said Arcee. "I will help."

Sonic got on Arcee just as she drove off.

"Okay, but just to set some ground rules, I prefer to work solo, but am willing to recieve help whenever it calls for it, and I'm a hedgehog." said Sonic.

Arcee sighed.

"Whatever." she said

"Anyways, I'm Sonic; Sonic the Hedgehog. Protector of the universe, fastest hedgehog ever known to man, last son of the late Jules the Hedgehog, leader of-"Sonic said before being interrupted by Arcee.

"Are you done yet?" said Arcee.

"Sorry, my ego gets the better of me sometimes." said Sonic.

Arcee laughed.

"I know someone like that." said Arcee, "By the way, names Arcee."

"Well Arcee, I have one question for you." said Sonic.

He pulled out his communicator.

"Do you know anyone who can fix my communicator?" said Sonic, "And possibly my P.E.N's battilizer mode? It was badly damaged when I was escaping Killjoy."

Arcee became shocked.

"KILLJOY!" She shouted.

She stopped, making Sonic fly off of her.

"Wow, his legend must have spread all across the universe." said Sonic.

Arcee turned into robot mode and picked up Sonic.

And she was mad.

"This is all about Killjoy?" said Arcee.

"Well, yeah." said Sonic.

Arcee is even more mad.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW CRAZY THAT GUY IS! HE MAKES SLEDGE FEEL LIKE A PUPPY! HE MAKES MASTER VILE A KITTEN!' Arcee shouted.

"It's bad enough that he already killed a lot of villains on my planet, one by one, but now he's going to make every alien race extinct." said Sonic, "We're talking a universal Apocalypse."

Arcee became confused.

"Is there even such a thing?" said Arcee.

Sonic groaned.

"If it's Killjoy, then there's such a thing." said Sonic.

Arcee nodded.

"Ok I understand that." said Arcee.

"So, what're we going to do about getting me on Mobius?" said Sonic.

"Simple, we'll get Team Prime back together again." said Arcee.

Sonic nodded to the idea.

"Cool." said Sonic.

Arcee nodded.

"I know now let's go." said Arcee and the two left.


	13. Meek's Sad Beginning's

In Bill's lab; he, Melissa, Zach, and Sara were looking at the pod with Milo.

"Well." said Zach.

"I don't know how to open this thing. It's an older model, small but very useful for quick travel." said Bill.

"Try using a Sonic Screwdriver." said Sara.

Bill pulled out a Sonic Screwdriver.

"Way ahead of you." said Bill.

Sara became shocked.

"Seriously, it's like everyone's got Doctor Zone merchandise these days." said Sara.

"I'm pretty sure that's a Doctor Who thing." said Melissa.

Bill zapped a keyhole to the pod and it opened up as steam came out and Milo emerged like the Genie from Aladdin while screaming.

A cracking sound was heard and Milo grabbed his neck.

"Fuck." said Milo, "I was only in that thing for 45 minutes, and already I've got a kink in the neck."

Bill placed a hand on Milo's neck before grabbing his head and jerking it, making a cracking sound.

"That's better." said Milo.

A barking sound was heard and Diogee appeared and tackled Milo to the ground before licking his face.

Everyone is shocked by this.

"How does he even find Milo all the time?" said Zach.

"That's what I can never figure out." said Sara, "And I'm his sister."

"What I still don't know is why this whole planet runs on a presidential democracy." said Bill.

 **Flashback**

In front of a huge building similar to the White House; a bunch of Mobians in blue coats were looking on a stage that had a Mobian who looked like Sonic giving a speech.

"Give me liberty, or give me death. The Mobian Declaration of Independence shall be signed." said the hedgehog.

Everyone cheered.

A mobian who looked like Sticks appeared.

"The invaders are coming." said the badger.

Everyone became shocked and ran into the building.

An invader that looked like Eggman, but in 1776 red British army like clothing appeared on a mechanical horse.

"My people want the world. Give it to us, or we'll give you what for you swines." said the evil leader.

A Mobian Pig appeared at a window.

"I prefer the term pig." said the Pig.

An echidna who looked like Knuckles appeared.

"Down with the king." said the echidna.

A laser blast hit the building and the entire wall came down, shocking everyone.

"Long live the king." said the echidna.

The hedgehog became mad.

"Traitor." said the hedgehog.

The echidna turned to the hedgehog.

"What're you nuts? These guys are using live ammo. Plus-"the echidna said before ripping off his blue outfit, revealing a red outfit, "I look good in red."

The hedgehog groaned.

"Great, now I have to sign this form right now." said the hedgehog.

He pulled out a pen and started signing the declaration of independence.

 **End Flashback**

"However it happened, I'm sure it was very historical." said Bill.

Everyone nodded at that.

Back on the moon in Meek's cave; Badger was sitting on a chair as a dinging sound was heard.

A compartment opened up and a gold gem on a ring appeared.

Badger picked it up.

"One sample of Gold Kryptonite perfectly made." said Badger.

He pulled out a lead box and placed the ring in it.

Badger chuckled.

He then noticed something under stuff and pushed it all out of the way to see a newspaper called the Daily Mobian.

The honey badger became confused and picked it up before reading the front page.

"Trillionaire investors die in a car accident due to chauffeur drinking on the job." said Badger, "Huh, amazed that this was a long time ago, but why would Meek keep this thing?"

He then noticed something else and became shocked before running out of the lab to everyone else.

"I've got some news." said Badger.

"You managed to make Gold Kryptonite?" said Ray.

Badger is shocked.

"What? No, I did make gold kryptonite, but that's not why I'm out here. Take a look at this." said Badger.

He tossed the paper on the coffee table and Marco picked it up.

"Trillionaire investors die in a car accident, what does this have to do with anything?" said Marco.

"Look at the photo below the photo of the car crash." said Badger.

Marco looked at a photo below the car crash photo and saw a crying four year old Meek being dragged away by a police officer Mobian Basset Hound.

"Tell me that meerkat looks familiar to you." said Badger.

Marco became shocked.

"It's Meek." said Marco.

Luna became shocked and took the paper before looking at it.

"Holy fuck, it is Meek." said Luna, "But why is he carrying this thing around after all these years?"

"Those trillionaire that died were his parents." said Badger.

Everyone became shocked.

"Say what?" said Jackie.

"Well, at least we didn't need Batman to figure this one out." said Janna.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In the Batcave; Alfred placed a piece of paper on a desk that Batman was operating.

"Sir, where do you suppose this key design came from?" said Alfred.

Batman looked at the key outline.

"Gotham First National Bank." said Batman.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Who needs Batman to figure something out in only two seconds?" said Ray.

Badger took the newspaper and put it away.

"I don't like the looks of this kids history at all, until I can figure out more about his life, we'd better keep the fact that we know about his dead parents to ourselves." said Badger.

Everyone nodded as Meek out of his armor and Caddy returned.

"Yo, what up?" said Meek.

Everyone turned to Meek.

"Oh not much, just explaining some plot holes in video games." said Ray.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In the Kanto Region; a Pidgey was flying by.

" _Ah, the Kanto Region, the perfect place for Pokemon of all kind, the center of all regions, the region that started it all._ " said a voice.

The Pidgey was then shot before falling to the ground.

The Duck Hunt Dog holding the Pidgey appeared as music played before it disappeared.

The setting then changed to tons of Pokemon running all over the place.

" _Whenever a child turns ten years old, they run away from home to start their journey to become Pokemon Trainers, now in my opinion, that is very fucked up._ " said the same voice," _What kind of nut job would come up with that law?_ "

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"How about you?" said Badger.

"Well I tested out my new battle armor, and I found a way back to Mobius." Meek said before pulling out the quantum space time power cell, "Behold, a space time power cell. The very thing that was in the escape pod you came in."

Badger did some thinking.

"Oh right." said Badger.

"Now I can use this power cell, but to make use of it, I'm going to need something that can be used to jump from place to place without any trouble." said Meek.

Everyone turned to Marco.

He noticed everyone staring at him and sighed before he pulled out his dimensional scissors.

Meek grabbed the scissors and walked into his lab.

An explosion happened inside the lab and Meek walked out of it covered in soot, but still holding the scissors.

"Alright it'll work now. But it can only travel to a planet once, the minute you cut open a portal to Mobius, you'll have already used up that only chance to getting there." said Meek.

He gave the scissors to Marco.

"You need to concentrate hard, think about where you want to go on Mobius." said Meek.

Marco closed his eyes.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to get the power cell into those scissors?" said Meek.

Marco sighed.

"Alright." said Marco.

He then cut open a portal and lightning started emerging from it, scaring everyone.

"HOLY FUCKING CRAP!" yelled Marco.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, because it's powered by a quantum space time power cell, lightning will come shooting out of it and possibly kill you." said Meek.

Badger groaned.

"Now what?" said Badger.

Everyone did some thinking before Ray looked at the pod.

"Well, we do have this escape pod." said Ray.

Badger pushed a button on the pod and it opened up.

"Okay, everyone in." said Badger.

Luna, Janna, Jackie, Marco, Badger, and Caddy entered the pod.

Meek pushed some buttons on the pod and it closed up.

Everyone became shocked.

"Hey, what's this about?" said Ray.

"Someone's going to have to get this thing through the portal to make sure each of you is safe." said Meek.

Caddy became more shocked.

"Are you stupid?" said Caddy.

Meek held a hand up showing his index finger was close to his thumb.

"A little." said Meek.

He then placed a hand on his iPad and his old battle suit appeared on his body.

"What, might as well get rid of this peice of crap." said Meek.

Caddy nodded.

Meek went behind the pod and started pushing it into the portal and was getting electrocuted and started screaming.

On Mobius; a fly was flying around the whole place.

Suddenly; a tongue caught the fly and went into Globox's mouth and he was with Camo and Lana.

The frog creature chewed the fly before burping.

"Boy those flies really come back to you." said Globox.

Camo chuckled.

"Check this out." said Camo.

He darted his tongue out and it caught a wasp before going into his mouth which he then started eating.

Camo then regrew a new tail.

Lana became surprised.

"Cool." said Lana.

Camo smirked.

"I know and check this out." He said.

He sees a bumblebee and shot his tongue out. The tongue made zigzags, a loop de loop, a picture of the Golden Gate Bridge and last the Statue of Liberty.

Camo then caught the bee on his tongue before bring it back into his mouth and chewing the bug.

Suddenly; the same portal that Marco cut open appeared and started sparking out lightning.

Everyone became surprised.

"WHOA!" yelled Globox.

The escape pod emerged from the portal before Meek came from it with his old battle suit badly destroyed and his helmet was badly destroyed as well.

The meerkat closed up the portal before panting from exhaustion.

Camo became shocked.

"That pod came from my ship." said Camo.

He went to it and pushed some buttons on it before it opened up and the group in it came out.

Ray poked his head out of Janna's beanie and looked around.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO, WE'RE BACK ON EARTH!" yelled Ray.

"This is Mobius." said Marco, "You've been here before, can't you see Bill's farm?"

Everyone saw the farm and is shocked.

"Oh." said Ray.

Camo approached his best friend.

"You okay?" said Camo.

"We're fine." said Badger.

The group turned to the pod and saw Meek still breathing badly and approaching them while ripping his old battle suit and helmet off.

"Him, not so much." said Badger.

Everyone nodded.

Meek looked all over the place.

"Mobius, hasn't changed since I was last here." said Meek.

He then passed out and started to fall on his back, but was caught by Luna before he could hit the ground.

"He's going to need some medical attention." said Luna.

The group nodded and walked off.

In Bill's lab; the hedgehog was doing some work on his computer and heard a beeping.

He pushed a button and saw a radar view of space and a flashing red light.

"Hello." said Bill, "A life signal on Planet Junk."

He ran out of the lab and looked at the Autobots.

"I found a life signal on Planet Junk." said Bill, "It could be Sonic, and it could not."

Silo nodded.

"Alright, I'll take Windblade and Cyclone to check it out." said Silo.

He, Cyclone, and Windblade flew into the air before turning into their air vehicle modes and flying off.


	14. Meeting Bulkhead

Back on Cybertron; Sonic and Arcee were going down a road.

"So where are we going?" said Sonic.

"We're going to get Bulkhead to join us first." said Arcee, "Once we get the team together, we'll find a place to hideout from the law and so that your communicator and battilizer can be fixed up."

Sonic nodded.

"Good idea." said Sonic. "But won't they go after you?"

"No, when the communicator is fixed, you'll contact Optimus and tell him of your whereabouts and hopefully he'll space bridge us to Mobius." said Arcee.

"That's good, because the Autobots are at my cousin's farm, and he has a space bridge." said Sonic.

Arcee is shocked.

"You don't say." she said.

"Yeah I needed to return to Earth quickly after my week long trip training with the P.E.N." said Sonic.

Now Arcee is completely shocked

"What?" said Arcee.

"How else was I supposed to return to Earth quickly to put an end to Killjoy?" said Sonic.

"Fair enough." said Arcee.

She then sees Bulkhead at an Oil Bar.

Arcee stopped.

"We're here." said Arcee.

Sonic was confused and he saw a Green Robot chugging Oil.

"Wait, shouldn't Cybertronian's be consuming Energon instead?" said Sonic, "Because this is somewhat a crime against nature."

Arcee turned into robot mode and smirked.

"It's Cybertronian life." said Arcee.

A purple guy Cybertronian dressed like an indian appeared.

"No, this is a crime against nature." the Cybertronian said in an indian language.

Sonic and Arcee became confused.

"What did he say?" said Sonic.

"No idea." said Arcee.

The two went to Bulkhead who was talking to a Bar Tender that looked like a Cybertronian version of Moe Szyslak.

"You know, I was the most happy when I was with Miko." said Bulkhead.

"Huh, special lady?" said the bar tender.

"Human." said Bulkhead.

The bartender became shocked.

"Yikes." the Bartender said before leaving.

Arcee sat down next to Bulkhead.

"If you had a chance to rejoin Team Prime, would you do it?" said Arcee.

Bulkhead turned and saw his old friend.

"Yeah, I would Arcee. But what's the point? Life's already boring since Optimus sacrificed himself to restore life to Cybertron." said Bulkhead.

He started drinking some more oil as Sonic got on the table.

"Look, Bulkhead is it? This may come as a shock to you, but Optimus is alive." said Sonic.

Bulkhead spat out his oil in shock.

"WHAT!?" yelled Bulkhead.

The Oil is on Sonic who is all black now.

"It's true, Optimus has been resurrected." said Sonic.

"But how?" said Bulkhead.

"We'll explain later, are you in?" said Arcee.

"Yep and Bumblebee is leading a team now." said Sonic.

Bulk Head smiled and remembered his friend.

"Silent, but deadly." said Bulkhead.

He stood up and clashed his fists together.

"I'm in." said Bulkhead.

He placed his fist down and hits Sonic.

The robot removed his fist and saw the injured Sonic.

"Sorry." said Bulkhead.

"I've had worse." said Sonic.


	15. Wreck Gar

On some weird planet with a bunch of scrap metal; Silo, Windblade, and Cyclone still in their flying modes landed on the ground and turned into their robot modes.

The Autobots looked around the place.

"Look at this place, it looks like Hurricane Matt hit ten times worse then normal." said Windblade.

Everyone nodded at that.

They then heard a sound and made a reach for blasters.

"Make sure it's a friendly." said Silo.

They heard more noises getting closer before seeing a robotic alien that had the body of Salvage but the head of Animated Wreck-Gar appeared.

"Loving it here." the bot said sounding like Weird Al Yankovic.

The Autobots became confused.

"What is that thing?" said Silo.

Cyclone kept on staring at the bot.

"A Junkion." said Cyclone.

Silo and Windblade became more confused.

"A what?" said Windblade.

"Junkion, a Cybertronian like alien with the ability to repair itself." said Cyclone, "They became extinct after an attack by Megatron. But it seems like this is the last Junkion."

"Are they peaceful?" said Silo.

Cyclone raised a hand up and it started glowing purple.

"Only one way to find out." said Cyclone.

He slowly approached the Junkion who turned to Cyclone.

The triple changer Autobot started speaking some type of alien language.

The Junkion smiled and spoke the same language as well.

Silo and Windblade became confused.

"What's that supposed to be?" said Windblade.

"I think it's the Universal Greeting." said Silo.

"You think?" said Windblade.

Cyclone and the Junkion continued to converse in the alien language.

The two then approached Silo and Windblade.

"What were you talking about?" said Silo.

"I told him everything that was going on." said Cyclone.

"And?" said Windblade.

"I'm in." said the Junkion.

Everyone is shocked.

"Really?" said Silo.

"Yep, it gets so boring being the only living bot on this planet. I'm the last one of my species." said the Junkion.

Silo smiled.

"Okay, first off, what's your name?" said Silo.

The Junkion smiled.

"I..."The junkion said before frowning, "don't remember."

Everyone stared at the Junkion on confusion.

"Seriously?" said Cyclone.

"I've been alone for so long that I can't remember my own name." said the Junkion.

"How about we call you Wreck Gar?" said Windblade.

The Junkion is shocked and sighed.

"Wreck Gar? Yeah, that sounds good." said the Junkion now known as Wreck Gar.

Silo turned on his comm link.

"We didn't find Sonic, just someone who wants to join the battle." said Silo.

A space bridge portal appeared and Wreck Gar became shocked.

"Holy fuck." said Wreck Gar.

"Relax, we use this type of thing all the time." said Windblade.

The New Robot just fainted.

The Autobots became shocked.

"Alright, it's going to be a ruff beginning." said Silo.

Later; Silo and Cyclone emerged from the space bridge on Mobius carrying Wreck Gar and Winblade emerged before the space bridge closed up.

"The minute this guy wakes up, we're going to have to get him acquainted with the others." said Cyclone.

In Bill's house; Duncan, Lynn, Milo, Zach, Melissa, and Sara were looking at a white board.

"Now I'm sure you've seen what Killjoy now looks like Milo, can you write down what he now looks like if you can?" said Duncan, "And hopefully not destroy anything by way of Murphy's law."

Milo grabbed a black dry erase marker and started doing some doodling.

Later; Milo completed drawing Killjoy's new appearance.

Everyone looked at it.

"Wow, that's uh...not that terrifying." said Lynn.

Everyone nodded.

"Me and Sonic could do terrifying." said Duncan.

 **Flashback**

At Toon City High School; Principal Skinner was walking to his office with a Subway sandwich.

"The Italian hero is such a good sandwich, to bad it'll be a limited time." said Skinner.

He opened his office door and saw a tiger in the office.

The feline roared, scaring Skinner so much that he closed the office door while screaming.

"SKINNERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" yelled a familiar voice.

Skinner became shocked and turned to the Superintendent.

"Suh-suh-Superintendent Chalmers." said Skinner.

"Care to explain why there's a tiger in your office?" said Chalmers.

Skinner gulped.

"I honestly have no idea." He said.

He opened the door again and two Tigers are seen in there now.

The two tigers roared and Skinner screamed before closing the door.

"Two tigers now?" said Skinner, "What's going on with this school?"

He then saw a piece of paper on his door and removed it before reading a message on it.

"If two tigers are found, please return to Spider Man and Blue Beetle." Skinner read.

 **End Flashback**

"You put the blame for that prank on two superheroes? That's horrible." said Zach.

"No, the worst thing was when we stole two of Mike Tyson's tigers." said Duncan, "He's got more then one you know, the Hangover wasn't all that accurate."

"I hear that." said Melissa.

Sara then thought of something.

"Just out of curiosity, how did you get two tigers in the first place?" said Sara.

"Funny story." said Duncan.

In a medical bay underneath Bill's barn; Meek was still unconscious on a bed as Luna was staring at him.

Badger entered the room and saw everything.

"You do realize that just staring at him won't make him regain consiousness quickly right?" said Badger.

Luna turned to Badger.

"I know, just want to be here when he wakes up." said Luna.

Meek groaned.

The other two turned to Meek.

The meerkat started to slowly open his eyes.

"Wh-where am I?" said Meek, "Why do I suddenly have an urge to access the Morphin Grid?"

Everyone laughed.

"So how're you holding up?" said Luna.

Meek crawled out of the bed and started stretching.

"I'm fine, haven't been in so much pain before." said Meek.

He then stretched out his own tail out.

The Female Loud smiled.

"That's impressive." said Luna.

She then tapped the tail and it started waging like a metronome.

"That's a lot to take in from a meekat who only wears shorts." said Meek.

"You should check out Earth sometime, it's magnificent." said Badger.

"I've been to Earth once." said Meek.

 **Flashback**

A ten year old Meek walked out of a building and looked at a poster of Mick Swagger.

"More like Dick Swagger." said Meek.

He then saw some old guy in a tuxedo walking down the sidewalk before stepping off it.

Meek turned and saw an oncoming car then back at the old man before becoming shocked.

He then grabbed the old guy and pulled him onto the sidewalk before the car passed by.

The old man became shocked and looked at Meek.

"You saved my life." said the old guy.

"One dead life makes all the difference." said Meek.

 **End Flashback**

"Wait a minute, you were at a Mick Swagger concert?" said Luna.

Meek became confused.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" said Meek.

"He inspired me to become a rocker." said Luna.

Meek became shocked.

"Oooh." said Meek.

Badger became confused.

"What exactly were you doing on Earth?" said Badger.

"Me and my mentor were on a mission." said Meek.

 **Flashback**

The ten year old Meek was at a Burger King eating a Big Kids Meal.

" _I was checking out the sights of Earth, while my mentor Seeker was trying to find an escaped criminal. I don't know exactly what all he did._ " Meek narrated.

On top of a skyscraper; an alien who looked like Khyber, but in a purple version of his outfit was holding some mugger by an ankle over the edge of the building.

"You going to tell me what I want to know?" the alien known as Seeker said sounding like Alec Baldwin.

The mugger chuckled.

"Please, this was scarier when Batman did it on me just to get info on where Condiment King is, and you ain't no Batman." said the mugger.

"Wrong answer." said Seeker.

The Mugger was confused.

"What're you talking about?" said the mugger.

The alien then dropped the mugger and he started falling while screaming.

Seeker pulled out a gun and shot a net out of it that caught the mugger before pulling him back up to Seeker.

"You were saying?" said Seeker.

The Mugger gulped.

Inside a warehouse; a man in a business suit was doing some calculations when the door was kicked down.

The man became shocked and made a run for it, but Seeker ho was the one that kicked the door down pulled out a sniper rifle blaster and shot the man before he fell on the floor passed out.

"Don't be such a baby, it was set to stun." said Seeker.

 **End Flashback**

Luna and Badger became confused.

"Mentor?" said Badger.

"Yeah, we were going after an escaped criminal who had sold a bunch of illegal weapons on the black market." said Meek, "And bailed on his own bail hearing."

He then saw his shorts and put them on.

"Well, better see how things are going in the real world." said Meek.

The meerkat then kissed Luna on the cheek before walking out the medical bay.

Luna who was shocked placed a hand on her cheek and blushed before smiling.

Badger turned to Luna and saw her expression.

"Try not to get to attached to him." Badger said jokingly, "Chances are he'll turn you in for a bounty."

He then sighed.

"But all jokes aside, we just got our second clue as to why he wound up on that moon." said Badger.

On Killjoy's base; Killjoy was relaxing on his throne when a knocking sound was heard.

"Come in." said Killjoy.

The door opened up and a purple version of the Justice League Action version of Braniac appeared.

"I'm Data." the villain known as Data said sounding like Beast Boy.

"You're in." Killjoy.

"I want in." said Data.

Porkinator who was now in a wheelchair groaned.

"Fuck." said Portinator.

Data then started pulverizing Porkinator.

Killjoy started crying.

"Poor poor Porkinator, he's a fucking handicapped for crying out loud." Killjoy said before becoming mad, "Alright, why're all these assholes showing up?"

Slicer and Cyburai chuckled nervously.

"We may have posted an add on Craigslist." said Slicer.

 **Flashback**

Slicer and Cyburai are at the computer room and typing something.

"So we just say we're looking for new recruits." said Cyburai.

"Yeah, that's good." said Slicer.

"And that the prove themselves is by beating someone up at random." said Cyburai.

"So good." said Slicer.

"Well, we've got something." said Cyburai.

 **End Flashback**

Killjoy became shocked.

"That's why a bunch of people are beating up Porkinator?" said Killjoy.

The minions nodded and Killjoy zapped them with lightning.

"Now I've got to punish the two of you in ways you can't imagine. Cyburai, remove the Craigslist add, and Slicer, I have reason to believe those do gooders are on Mobius, go there and kill one of them to teach them a lesson." said Killjoy.

Slicer became shocked.

"Why do I have to be the one to do the fighting?" said Slicer.

Killjoy growled.

"Because I said so, now head to Mobius, or I swear Disney will be making plans to bring General Grevious back to life and have him act like Jar Jar Binks by the time I get to the studio." said Killjoy.

Slicer gulped.

"Yes my lord." said Slicer, "One dead hero on the way.

He then ran off.


	16. Meeting Smokescreen

With Sonic, Arcee, and Bulkhead they were going down a road as Sonic was inside of Bulkhead.

"Question; who are we going after this time?" said Sonic.

"An Autobot named Smokescreen." said Arcee.

Sonic became confused.

"What's so special about him?" said Sonic.

"Smokescreen is training to be a member of the Cybertron Elite Guard." said Bulkhead.

Sonic was confused again.

"The what?" He asked.

Arcee sighed.

"The Cybertron Elite Guard, it's kind of like the FBI on Earth." said Arcee.

"Oh okay." said Sonic.

Bulkhead laughed.

"How about some music?" He asked.

"Okay." said Sonic.

Bulkhead turned on his radio and the Nutcracker started playing.

"Oh, not again." said Bulkhead.

"I've got this." said Sonic.

He punched the radio and the song changed.

"You got the touch, you got the power." the radio sang.

Bulkhead laughed.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." said Bulkead.

"The eighties." said Sonic.

The two vehicles stopped.

"We're here." said Arcee.

Sonic saw the place and was confused.

"What is this place?" said Sonic.

"The Elite Guard training camp." said Bulkhead, "Smokescreen should be in here somewhere."

Sonic got out of Bulkhead as the two Autobots turned into robot mode.

"It feels good to have someone in me again." said Bulkhead. "I miss the old days with Miko in me."

Arcee smiled.

"And I miss Jack. He and I had a great time." said Arcee.

"Come on doggies, lets climb this sucker." said Sonic.

"I think that's an electric fence." said Bulkhead.

Sonic leaped over the fence without touching it.

"Ta-da." said Sonic.

He touched the fence and was electrocuted before removing his hand.

"Yep, it's an electric fence." said Bulkhead.

Arcee fell and laughed.

Sonic shook his head before rubbing his Darkspine ring and becoming Darkspine Sonic.

He grabbed the fence and absorbed all the electricity from the fence.

The two bots are shocked.

"Oh yeah, bet you heaps of scrap didn't know I had that trick." said Sonic.

Arcee and Bulkhead shook their heads.

"This is what you get when you collect seven mystical rings just to kill a genie. Also, sorry for my rudeness, this form affects my personality as well." said Sonic.

Arcee sighed.

She leaped over the fence as Bulkhead crashed through it.

Arcee and Sonic became shocked.

"Bulkhead!" yelled Arcee.

Bulkhead chuckled.

"Still can't get enough of that." said Bulkhead.

Sonic groaned.

Just then Smokescreen came out and he was confused.

He saw Bulkhead and Arcee.

"Bulk, Arcee, what's going on here?" said Smokescreen.

He then noticed Sonic turning back to his original form.

"Why is there an organic on this planet?" said Smokescreen.

Sonic smiled.

"We need to talk." said Sonic.

Smokescreen became confused.

"Okay, what about?" said Smokescreen.

"Important business." said Bulkhead.

Smokescreen nodded confused.

"What kind?" said Smokescreen.

Sonic groaned.

"He's a lost cause." said Sonic.

"Optimus is alive again." said Arcee.

Smokescreen is shocked.

"NO WAY!" He shouted and cheered.

While cheering he stomped on Sonic.

"OW!" He shouted.

"Sorry Blue Earth Rat." said Smokescreen.

"Mobian." said Sonic.

"Mobian Rat." said the Race car.

He picked Sonic up.

"What else is going on?" said Smokescreen.

"Apparently Optimus put Bumblebee in charge of his own team of Autobots." said Bulkhead.

Smokescreen laughed.

"Right and what's next an animal Decepticon joined the Autobots?" He asked.

Arcee and Bulk Head laughed.

"That would be funny." Bulk Head said.

"Yeah imagine a Decepticon that's an animal joined the Autobots." said Arcee.

Sonic groaned before pulling out his cell phone and pushing an icon on it.

The theme to Jeopardy started playing.

"This is going to take a while." said Sonic.

The three Autobots just laughed.

"Oh please if an animal Decepticon did join us, I will eat cat food for three months." said Bulk Head.

"Agreed." said Arcee.

"One of the Autobots is a Dinobot who started off as a Decepticon." said Sonic.

The three Autobots continued laughing but stopped upon hearing what Sonic said.

"Your kidding right?" They asked.

Sonic now had a can of cat food and a can opener in his hands and shook his head.

He smirked.

"If only, now start eating Bulkhead." said Sonic.

Arcee laughed.

"You said you'd eat catfood." said Arcee.

"I was being sarcastic." said Bulkhead.

"Oh really, I didn't even notice." Sonic said sarcastically.

Smokescreen laughed.

"That's true sarcasm right there." said Smokescreen.

"You and Arcee are eating it as well." said Sonic.

Arcee became shocked.

"What?" said Arcee.

Sonic was now sitting on a lawn chair while drinking a smoothie.

"If Bulkhead does it, then you do it as well." said Sonic.

He chuckled.


	17. Shaggy Vs Slicer

Back on Mobius; Badger was using Bill's computer to do some work.

"Come on, need something on Meek." said Badger.

He then saw some type of form on the computer and inspected it.

"An adoption form." said Badger.

He then pushed the print button.

In some type of cafeteria underneath Bill's farm; every organic was either getting food or eating food.

At one table; Luna was resting her head on a hand.

Badger then appeared with a tray of dead snakes and a jar of honey and sat down.

"How you doing?" said Badger.

Luna sighed dreamily.

"Nice." she said.

Badger became confused.

He then walked next to Luna and looked at what she was looking at and saw Meek getting a tray.

Badger sighed.

"Young love." said Badger.

He went to the other side of the table and pulled out a flower and it squirted out tons of water onto Luna face.

The rocker girl coughed and looked at Badger angrily.

"Hey, what gives?" said Luna.

"Glad I caught you before you could do something stupid." said Badger.

Luna became confused.

"Pardon?" said Luna.

"Meek Meerkat, after his parents fatal car accident, he wound up being sent to the Westopolis Orphanage." said Badger, "A year later, he was adopted by our mysterious mentor Seeker."

"Anything on Seeker?" said Luna.

"He worked for the Westopolis Police Force sixteen years ago, but was fired after supposedly killing his old partner." said Badger.

Luna is still confused.

"So what you think Meek was raised to be a killer?" asked Luna, "Sheesh you sound like my dad. But at least he likes Bobby."

At the Manor; Lynn Sr who was cooking sneezed.

He looked all over the place and shrugged it off before going back to cooking.

Back at the cafeteria; Badger shook his head.

"No, the evidence was tampered with by a corrupt cop." said Badger, "After leaving the force, Seeker became a bounty hunter for hire, he has a reputation for always bring his targets in alive for the huge sum of money. Never killed one of his targets."

Luna nodded at that.

"He sure sounds like a great guy. I hope to meet him." said Luna.

"I wouldn't exactly count on that, Meek did wind up spending four years on that moon. I've got several theories on how he wound up on that moon, one is that Meek ran away, another is that Seeker abandoned Meek, and they both begin with some sort of falling out." said Badger.

Luna became confused.

"No death theory?" said Luna.

"I couldn't find a death certificate." said Badger.

Luna nodded.

Meek appeared at the table with a pot pie and a can of Barqs root beer before sitting down.

"My god, this planet is very magnificent as always. Yet I've only seen everything in a ten mile radius." said Meek.

He then saw that Badger and Luna were staring at him.

"Why're you staring at me?" said Meek.

Badger pulled out the newspaper and adoption form before placing it on the table.

Meek looked at the items.

"Is it true?" said Badger.

Meek sighed.

"For the last four years, I wish it wasn't." said Meek.

"What all happened that caused you to end up on that moon?" said Luna, "We might be able to help."

Meek sighed again.

"It was my eleventh birthday." said Meek.

 **Flashback**

On the same moon four years ago; an eleven year old Meek and Seeker were looking at a cuffed Tetramand.

Seeker pulled out a blaster similar to Rey's blaster and held it in front of Meek.

The meerkat became confused.

He grabbed the gun.

"The rite to manhood takes a long time, but to see if you can become one, you must do one of the most manily things ever." said Seeker, "Shoot this criminal."

Meek gulped.

"Okay." said Meek.

He aimed the blaster at the Tetramand.

The meerkat then tried to pull the trigger, but he groaned and tossed the blaster very far away.

Seeker became mad.

"I knew you weren't ready." said Seeker.

He grabbed the Tetramand by the cuffs and dragged him off.

 **End Flashback**

Badger and Luna became shocked.

"So he abandoned you just because you couldn't pull the trigger?" said Luna.

"Yeah, I could have become a cold blooded killer." said Meek.

"No you wouldn't have. Seeker always has his blasters set to stun, he did it just to get the huge sum of money." said Badger.

Meek became shocked.

"How did you-"Meek said before Badger interrupted him.

"I did some research on your mentor." said Badger.

The meerkat started eating his pie.

"Does it really matter if you came from a bad beginning? Many people had bad beginnings, Superman was sent to Earth because Krypton was going to blow up, Batman saw his parents getting murdered in front of his eyes, and Tony Stark had his heart replaced by an arc reactor." said Luna, "And they turned out okay, you can turn out just like them as well."

"Maybe, but I'm probably close to losing my sanity at this point. If I have to become something I don't want to become just to have a good life, then I don't want any part of it, just like I don't want to be a part of this war." said Meek.

He grabbed his can of soda and walked off.

Luna looked at Meek walking away.

Badger pulled out the lead box with the Gold Kryptonite ring and slid it over to Luna.

"Talk him into staying." said Badger.

Luna nodded and grabbed the box before walking off.

Outside the farm; Meek was fixing up Caddy.

"Still don't want to be involved in this war?" said Caddy.

"It's not my fight." said Meek.

"It pretty much did when those bots saw you and you wound up destroying them all." said Caddy.

"No, they just saw the suit destroying them, which makes the outfit the hero." said Meek.

Luna appeared.

"The outfit doesn't make you a hero, the person wearing it is the true hero." said Luna.

Meek sighed.

"Going to convince me to stay and fight?" said Meek.

Luna nodded.

"It would mean a lot of you did stay and help." said Luna.

Meek sighed and stood up before turning to Luna.

"I'm a coward by nature. Everything you saw on that moon was just for show." said Meek.

"And you showed courage on the moon, you were willing to fight despite your fears." said Luna.

"I don't know what life has in store for me,whatever path it leads me on, it better be a good one." said Meek.

Luna sighed and grabbed Meek's hands.

"So this is it then, this is good bye." said Luna.

"Wish it didn't have to be this way. Because I'm really glad that I met you today." said Meek.

Luna smiled.

"Same here Meek." said Luna.

The two hugged.

Unknown to them General Slicer saw this and smirked.

"Perfect." He said.

He started to make his move, but a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, stopping him before being dragged off.

The alien bot started choking.

The arms were then removed from his neck.

Slicer turned and saw Shaggy.

"Like, not going to happen on anyone's watch buster." said Shaggy.

Slicer became mad.

"You're willing to challenge me? You don't have any good fighting skills." said Slicer.

"Maybe." Shaggy said before pulling out a lightsaber similar to Count Dooku's and turning it on as a green blade came out, "But I'm not afraid to stand up for what is right."

Slicer smikred and split his two arms into four and pulling out four cross guard sabers and turning them on.

Shaggy became shocked.

"ZOINKS!" yelled Slicer.

"Fight me like a man." said Slicer.

Shaggy held his lightsaber in front of his face.

"Let's do this Tolietnator." said Shaggy.

Slicer became confused.

"What?" said Slicer.

The two started clashing sabers.

"Who is this Toiletnator that you speak of?" said Slicer.

"You are." said Shaggy.

The two continued clashing sabers.

"Liar, if I was who you say I am, I'd know about it." said Slicer.

"Unless your memories were wiped clean." said Shaggy.

He then sliced off one of Slicer's arms, causing the alien bot to scream.

"You sliced off my favorite arm." said Slicer.

"You have three more Tolietnator." said Shaggy.

He then sliced off another one of Slicer's arms.

"That was my second favorite arm. And I am not Toiletnator." said Slicer.

"Killjoy killed you and turned into something else." said Shaggy.

"Liar." said Slicer.

The two continued clashing sabers as Luna and Meek noticed it.

"I've got this." said Meek.

He aimed his right hand at Slicer and shot a wire onto the alien bots head before electrocuting him.

Meek then removed the wire just before it returned to his morpher.

Slicer groaned and looked into a lake and saw his reflection before becoming shocked.

"Wha-what am I, what has Killjoy done to me? I've become a monster." said Slicer.

Shaggy pulled out a blaster similar to Padme Amidala's blaster and shot Slicer on the neck.

Slicer groaned and stood back up before turning to Shaggy.

"I should probably go now." said Meek.

Luna grabbed Meek's hand and placed the lead box that Badger gave her and placed it in Meek's hand.

"For if you change your mind." said Luna.

Meek nodded.

Luna then kissed Meek on the cheek.

Meek was shocked and smiled and went away.

Back with Slicer and Shaggy the two were battling out.

"You are pathetic human once I defeat you and take you to master Killjoy he will reward me great." said Slicer.

Shaggy became mad.

"Not happening." said Shaggy.

He pushed Slicer away and shot him in the chest.

Slicer groaned.

Shaggy shot Slicer in the chest again.

Slicer groaned again

"No this can't be happening." said Slicer. "GENERAL SLICER WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!"

General Slicer fell and he exploded.

Shaggy started panting from exhaustion.

In Killjoy's base' Killjoy saw everything and became shocked.

"SLICER, NO!" yelled Killjoy, "That does it, now I'm going to have to make use of that dragon cyborg."

A knocking sound was heard.

"Fuck, not another recruit." said Killjoy.

The door opened up and a being very similar to the Son of Batman version of Killer Croc appeared.

"Names's Allidile, figured you could use someone like me." the gator said sounding like Robin.

Killjoy sighed.

"Fine, you're in." said Killjoy.

Allidile became mad.

"I MUST PROVE MYSELF!" yelled Allidile.

He then started pulverizing a blowup doll version of Porkinator.

Porkinator appeared next to Killjoy.

"How long till he realizes that he's beating up a fake?" said Porkinator.


	18. Meeting Ultra Magnus

With Sonic, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Smokescreen; the Autobots were in vehicle mode and going down the road as Sonic was in Bulkhead.

"We should reach Ultra Magnus in no time." said Bulkhead.

Sonic who was wearing a gas mask chuckled.

"Sorry, did you say something, I was distracted by the smell of cat food and put this thing on." said Sonic.

Bulkhead groaned.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" said Bulkhead.

Sonic nodded.

"Of course." said Sonic.

Arcee groaned.

"Can't believe we agreed to help him out." said Arcee.

"Well the universe is at stake." said Sonic.

"He has a point." Smokescreen said.

Sonic pulled out a harmonica and started playing it.

"So where is this Ultra Magnus guy?" asked the Blue Animal.

"Jury duty." said Bulkhead.

Sonic laughed.

"Right and what's next, they made him wear an Earth Tutu?" He asmdd

At a Cybertronian courtroom; a male Cybertronian judge stood up and looked at a Jury which included Ultra Magnus who oddly enough was in a Tutu.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" said the judge.

Ultra Magnus stood up.

"Yes and can I take this Tutu off?" He asked.

"No." said the judge.

Sonic and the Autobots entered the court room and sat down in the audience.

Sonic noticed Ultra Magnus.

"Huh, what're the odds of that?" said Sonic.

Arcee nodded.

"You were hoping for it." said Arcee.

"No I wasn't." said Sonic.

"I was." said Smokescreen.

"We the Jury find the defense not guilty." said Ultra Magnus.

He saw Arcee, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen.

The three Autobots waved to Magnus.

He motioned as if to say that he'll meet them outside.

They nodded and left.

Later; the three Autobots were waiting outside as Sonic was playing a harmonica.

Ultra Magnus came and he is still in a TuTu.

"Hey." said Ultra Magnus.

"Hey." the Autobots said.

Sonic started playing the Nutcracker Suite on his harmonica.

Ultra Magnus became mad.

"Seriously?" He asked.

Sonic smiled.

"Sorry." He said.

Ultra Magnus turned to his friends.

"So what's the problem?" He asked.

"We need to get him to Mobius." said Bulkhead.

"Not interested." said Magnus.

He removed his Tutu.

"Optimus is alive." said Sonic.

Ultra Magnus is shocked.

"What, Optimus Prime is alive?" said Magnus.

The Autobots and Sonic nodded.

Ultra Magnus threw his Tutu which landed on the windshield of a Autobots in car form.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted the Car Bot and he crashed in a building.

Ultra Magnus became shocked.

"Eh, I destroyed the Optimus Prime statue the minute I crash landed here." said Sonic.

Sonic threw his harmonica and it hits a motorcycle Autobots.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It shouted and crashed into the Statue of Bulk Head.

Bulkhead became shocked.

"MY BEAUTIFUL GLAMOUR STATUE!" yelled Bulkhead.

He screamed so loudly that a bunch of plane based Autobots flew off.

"MY BIRDS!" Bulkhead yelled before screaming once more.

Sonic became confused.

"Weren't those airplanes?" said Sonic.


	19. Killjoy's New General

Back on Mobius; Shaggy and Luna were dragging the dead body of Slicer to the farm.

"So this Meek person left huh?" said Shaggy.

Luna sighed.

"Yeah." She said.

"I don't blame you for trying to convince him other wise. From how you described him, he probably would have been very useful." said Shaggy.

"True, I even gave him some Gold Kryptonite that he's been working on which Badger finished working on if he does change his mind." said Luna.

Shaggy did some thinking.

"Was it encased in lead?" said Shaggy.

Luna nodded.

Shaggy sighed.

"Thank goodness, that stuff is deadly to non Kryptonians given a couple of months or so." said Shaggy, "Batman knows that. Though I'm wondering what Meek's up to."

Outside of a store called Clothes and a Shower; Meek walked out of the building now in a purple shirt underneath a black leather jacket with metal spikes on the shoulders, black finger less leather gloves with metal spikes, a pair of blue jeans, and black hiking boots.

"Odd name for a store." said Meek.

He then checked himself out.

"But this is a good change of clothes." said Meek.

He walked over to Caddy.

"What do you think?" said Meek.

Caddy checked out Meek and became shocked.

"They are good but do you really need a leather jacket with spikes?" asked Caddy, "Won't that hurt if Luna hugs you?"

"Nah it's cool, the spikes are only on the shoulders and back of the gloves." said Meek.

Caddy's iPad nodded.

"Fair enough." said Caddy.

Back at the farm; Bill was in his laboratory working on an arc reactor with Duncan and Lynn watching when Shaggy and Luna still carrying Slicer appeared and placed the corpse on the table, scaring the three.

"What the holy fucking donkey balls hell is this shit?" said Lynn.

Duncan is shocked by this. So shocked he ran to an open window and jumped out of it and crashing sounds are heard, horses naying are heard and cows mooing are heard.

"Don't worry, he's dead." said Luna.

Duncan walked back in.

"Oh thank goodness, I was worried that Toiletnator was sleeping." said Duncan.

"That's just it, he's in an eternal one. But the odd thing is that he has no recollection of his life as Toiletnator." said Shaggy.

Everyone was shocked by that.

"OK that makes no sense. and this is coming from a teen who seen lots of weird stuff and living in a town where strange things happen." said Duncan.

"Why would Killjoy kill his most trusted goon, bring him back as someone else, and wipe his memories of his past life clean?" said Bill.

The group did some thinking.

"I'm at a loss, and I'm still at a loss at the fact that Sonic was out auditioned by a female crested porcupine at a Sing audition." said Luna.

"I hear they still keep in touch, but on a friend zone scale." said Bill.

 **Flashback**

On the streets of downtown Toon City; Sonic who was wearing one of his leather jackets and carrying his electric guitar was walking down the sidewalk when his phone rang.

He picked it up and saw an image of Ash the Crested Porcupine on the screen before pushing the accept call icon and putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello." said Sonic.

A split screen appeared and Ash was leaning up against a brick wall.

"Hey, when're you going to show up at the cafe?" said Ash.

Sonic checked the time on his phone.

"Five minutes." said Sonic.

"Okay, and nice leather jacket." said Ash.

Sonic chuckled.

"Thanks." said Sonic.

He then stopped in confusion.

"Wait a minute, how'd you know what I was wearing?" said Sonic.

"Turn to your left." said Ash.

Sonic turned left and sure enough, he and Ash were in the same area.

He then pushed the end call icon before putting his phone away.

"Though you should get more clothes as well." said Ash.

"I know, but don't expect me to wear any pants." said Sonic.

 **End Flashback**

With Ray; he now had his entire body and was sitting at a desk in front of a city background and looking at a camera that Globox was operating.

"Welcome back to my podcast: Rayman's Late Night; if you're just joining us, then I'm talking about how the threat of Killjoy has returned, that this might be my last show, and I'm doing this broadcast on Mobius in place of my own basement on Earth. Let's face it, this whole thing came on short notice." said Ray.

Luan Loud who was drinking a smoothie appeared next to Globox.

"He can't be that good." said Luan.

"That was the terrible stand up comic known as Luan Loud with a bad joke, if I even knew what a bad joke was, but I wouldn't know if it came out of her pie hole." said Ray.

He pushed a button on his desk and a laugh track played out.

In Killjoy's base; the villainess bot was pacing around his throne room as Cyburai entered.

"Lord Killjoy, I've got good news." said Cyburai.

Killjoy turned to Cyburai.

"You removed that Craigslist post?" said Killjoy.

"No, that was twenty minutes ago, I found out where Sonic's at." said Cyburai.

Killjoy smirked.

"Good, where's he at?" said Killjoy.

"Planet Cybertron." said Cyburai.

"Excellent, while I'm gone, everyone will take orders from this guy." said Killjoy.

A door opened up and a being that looked like a robotic Lothor entered the room.

"Using the body of that cyborg dragon, I was able to turn him into this being that you see, with knowledge of us, faster, stronger, and comes with a smoothie dispenser." said Killjoy.

The being's chest opened up and he pulled out a smoothie cup.

"Care for one Cyburai?" the being said sounding like Dave Chappelle.

Cyburai took the cup.

"Thank you." said Cyburai.

Killjoy started to walk off.

"Don't disappoint me, or else Disney will own the rights to Power Rangers and Digimon again." said Killjoy.

"Yes my lord." said the new bot.


	20. Meeting Wheeljack

With Sonic and Bulkhead they were finding Wheeljack.

"So why aren't the others coming again?" Sonic asked.

Bulkhead turned to Sonic.

"They're going to find a warehouse to hide in until we find Wheeljack." said Bulkhead.

"That's reasonable enough." said Sonic.

He then looked at Bulkhead.

"So what's your story with Wheeljack?" Sonic asked.

Bulkhead turned to Sonic.

"Me and Wheeljack are old friends. He was one the most toughest Wreckers I know, and a great inventor. Those years of friendship have never pushed us away from each other." said Bulkhead.

Sonic nodded realizing he and Tails have the same bond.

"Also what are Wreackers?" He asked.

"You don't want to know, trust me." said Bulkhead.

Sonic noticed a body of water and went over to it before taking a leak.

"I knew I shouldn't have drank all that K-Cup coffee." said Sonic.

Bulkhead smiled.

"Glad I don't have those kinds of problems." said Bulkhead.

He then felt something and went over to the same body of water.

"Move it, oil leak." said Bulkhead.

He then started urinating oil.

Sonic noticed it.

"Oh god, put that thing away." said Sonic.

"Sorry, it was about to burst." said Bulkhead.

Sonic groaned.

Suddenly; Wheeljack appeared in vehicle mode before turning into robot mode and started urinating oil next to Bulkhead.

"A little to much again Bulkie?" said Wheeljack.

Sonic turned and saw Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack I presume." said Sonic.

"Yep." said Wheeljack.

Bulkhead turned to Wheeljack and smiled.

"Buddy." Bulkhead said before playfully punching Wheeljack on the shoulder.

The Autobots smiled.

"Same here Bulkhead." Wheeljack said.

He then turned to Sonic.

"And why's this guy here?" said Wheeljack.

"He's trying to get to Mobius." said Bulkhead.

"The hedgehog?" said Wheeljack.

"Yeah." said Sonic, "I need to get to Mobius and try and stop Killjoy once and for all."

Wheeljack became shocked.

"WHAT!?" yelled Wheeljack.

He became so mad he destroyed a trash can.

Sonic became shocked and jumped on Bulkhead's shoulder.

"You're dealing with someone who makes Frieza seem like a little girl?" said Wheeljack.

"Hey, I already killed him once." said Sonic, "Plus I've never been so sure on Frieza's gender."

 **Cutaway Gag**

At a hospital; King Cold was talking to a doctor.

"Well, what's the gender of my child?" said King Cold.

The Doctor looked confused.

"Well Queen Cold." said the Doctor.

King Cold aimed one of his fingers at the doctor.

"KING!" yelled King Cold.

The Doctor is shocked.

"King Cold." said the doctor.

King Cold smiled before putting his finger down.

"Thank you." said King Cold.

"We don't know the gender of the child." said the doctor.

King Cold is shocked and mad.

"YOU WHAT!?" He shouted.

"Dude, this is one weird and ugly child." said the doctor.

King Cold then shot some Ki through the doctor's heart, killing him.

"I knew I should have upgraded my technology." said King Cold.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Yeah, I've never knew Frieza's gender either." said Bulkhead.

"Look, I'm not going to get involved in this whole Killjoy thing. You're on your own." said Wheeljack.

He started to walk off.

"Optimus Prime is involved." said Bulkhead.

Wheeljack stopped in his tracks.

He turned to the two.

"What, Optimus is involved? That's impossible, Optimus sacrificed himself to restore life to Cybertron." said Wheeljack.

Bulkhead chuckled.

"Tell that to Sonic. Optimus is alive again, and he placed Bumblebee in charge of his own team." said Bulkhead.

Wheeljack is shocked.

"Bumblebee?" He asked.

Sonic nodded.

"You in or not?" said Sonic.

Wheeljack smiled.

"I'm in." said Wheeljack, "Who else is involved?"

"Arcee, Smokescreen, and Ultra Magnus." said Bulkhead.

Wheeljack is mad.

"Not that Blue guy." He said.

"Dude, we've got no other choice." said Sonic.

Wheeljack sighed.

"Fine." He said.

"Okay, just what I wanted to hear." said Sonic.

The two Autobots turned into vehicle mode.

Sonic smiled and got in Wheeljack.

"Let's go Samurai Bot." said Sonic.

The car just stayed in place.

Sonic groaned.

"Please?" said Sonic.

"Well, since you said please." said Wheeljack.

He and Bulkhead started to drive off.

Unknown to them; someone is watching them.

And that someone is Killjoy.

Killjoy chuckled evily.

"That's right Sonic, run away and lead me to where you're hiding out at." said Killjoy.

He then laughed.

Back on Mobius; Randy was training with a sword when a space bridge portal appeared.

Randy noticed it and saw Jules emerging from it before the portal closed up.

"Back up has arrived." said Jules.


	21. Sonic Vs Killjoy, Round One

At a grocery store; a bunch of Mobians were doing some grocery shopping.

A group of eight Mobian raccoons entered the store and one of them shot a bunch of rounds into the air, scaring everyone in the store and causing them to get on the ground.

"Alright, this is a robbery. Cashiers empty the registers, and shoppers stay on the ground." said one of the raccoons.

The scared cashiers started emptying their registers.

Meek who was shopping in the back saw everything and became shocked.

He noticed a janitor closet and walked into it before coming out in a blue jump suit and holding a broom and dust pan.

The meerkat looked at his wardrobe and groaned.

"Fuck." said Meek.

He walked back into the closet.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" yelled Meek.

A thunder sound was heard and Meek came out in his battle armor.

Back at the registers; one of the cashiers pushed an emergency button underneath her register.

One goon noticed it and aimed his gun at her.

"Die bitch." said the raccoon.

The female became shocked.

However; a dagger managed to go by, taking the gun with it, and sticking to the wall.

The coons turned and saw Meek on a shelf.

"If that were to happen, then it'll make me cranky." said Meek.

One raccoon became mad.

"Kill him." said the coon.

The armed coons started shooting at Meek, but the meerkat kept on dodging the blasts.

He shot out two wires from his morpher's and they attached to two coons before electrocuting them.

The wires then returned to the morpher's.

Meek pushed a button one of the morphers and he became invisible.

"Spread out and search for him." said the boss coon.

The other raccoons started walking around the store searching for Meek.

Two of the coons went down one aisle and saw a grenade on the ground.

"Huh." said one of the raccoons.

The grenade then released tons of smoke, causing the two to cough before being knocked out by a visible Meek.

Everyone is shocked.

"Let's get out of here." said one of the raccoons.

The remaining six started to run for the door; but Meek pulled out a blaster and shot a net over the group.

Meek approached the group and removed the leader from the net and held him off the ground.

"Pl-Please don't kill me." said the raccoon leader.

"I'm not going to kill you, I want you to spread the word about me on the streets." said Meek.

"Who are you?" said the raccoon.

"I'm Bounty Hunter." said Meek.

He then dropped the coon on his feet and aimed his blaster at his feet before shooting tons of rubber cement on the raccoon's feet, trapping him before walking off.

Back at Bill's farm; Duncan and Lynn were in Bill's living room watching a special preview of Imaginary Mary.

"This is supposed to be ABC's answer to Fox's Son of Zorn?" said Lynn.

"It seems to weird that only the person that created the Mary character can see her." said Duncan.

The TV went static before turning to a newsroom with a male Mobian swallow as the anchor.

"We interrupt this program with a special news bulletin." said the swallow.

Duncan groaned.

"We we're watching the Jenna Elfman show." said Duncan.

"A grocery store robbery was foiled by what unconfirmed sources claim to be a meerkat dressed up in some unknown armor. We go now to the scene where one of the robbers has something to say." said the swallow.

Duncan and Lynn became confused.

Lynn pulled out her cell phone and started texting her sister Luna.

The TV scene changed to the raccoon leader being interviewed in front of the grocery store while being cuffed by a Mobian wolf dressed like a cop.

"My gang was trying to rob this store, which failed miserably due to what could have been a meerkat dressed up like a cheesy Power Ranger. Pretty sure the security footage will confirm my rumors." said the raccoon leader, "He calls himself Bounty Hunter."

Luna entered the living room.

"I got a text saying that I should come in here, now what is it?" said Luna.

Everyone pointed at the TV.

Luna looked at the TV confused.

The scene changed back to the newsroom.

"We'll now show the security footage inside the store." said the swallow.

The video of Meek in his Bounty Hunter armor beating up the raccoons was shown.

Luna became shocked.

"Your boyfriend made a name for himself as the Bounty Hunter." said Duncan.

"He's not a boyfriend." said Luna.

"Alright, a meerkat you have a crush on." said Duncan.

Luna smiled.

"Much better." said Luna.

The swallow appeared back on the screen.

"And now we have confirmation that Bounty Hunter is a meerkat." said the swallow.

Then a video of Meek entering the janitor closet before coming out dressed like a janitor appeared.

The swallow groaned.

"DAMMIT BOB! You told me that you found footage of the meerkat becoming Bounty Hunter." said the swallow, "Not a fucking janitor."

"Sorry." said Bob.

Then Meek walked into the closet again as a flash of light appeared in the room before Meek came out in the Bounty Hunter armor.

"And now everyone knows who he is." said Lynn.

"At least people don't know who Batman's butler is, he is more bad ass then Batman." said Duncan.

 **Cutaway Gag**

At Wayne Manor; a knock was heard at the door and Bruce Wayne's butler Alfred appeared and opened it, only to see Joker aiming a gun at him.

"Where's Bruce Wayne's safe?" said Joker.

Alfred gulped.

"Right this way sir." said Alfred.

The two walked into a room with a photo of Bruce's dead parents.

"Behind the photo." said Alfred.

Joker smirked.

"Thank you." said Joker.

He removed the photo and saw some type of fireman pole.

"Oh boy, a way to the money." said Joker.

He grabbed the pole and started sliding down it.

Alfred appeared next to the entry and pushed a button labeled up and Joker came back up screaming for his life.

The butler then pushed the down button as Joker went back down still screaming.

Alfred chuckled and pushed the up button again.

Joker then came back up still screaming.

"SPARE ME!" yelled Joker.

Alfred did some thinking.

"No." said Alfred, "Not until the cops show up."

He pushed the down button and Joker came sliding down once more still screaming in fear.

 **End Cutaway**

"That makes so much more sense. Common crooks are not that scary, Superman is a bit scary, Batman is more scary, and Alfred Pennyworth is terrifying." said Lynn.

Everyone nodded at that

"He's so terrifying that even Freddy Kruger would scream." said Duncan.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Inside a dark room; Freddy Kruger was sitting on a recliner.

"Alright, another night on Elm Street, now I can enter dreams and kill those people." said Freddy.

He started laughing but was tapped on the shoulder.

The dead guy became confused and turned around to see Alfred looking at him.

"Boo." said Alfred.

Freddy Kruger screamed like a little girl and jumped out the window

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"What were you watching before the news interrupted your scheduled programming anyways?" said Luna.

"Imaginary Mary." said Duncan, "Some workaholic woman falls for a guy with three kids and winds up getting help from her imaginary friend from her childhood."

Luna nodded.

"I hope that show is better then that awful show Speechless." said Luna, "I saw the very first episode and hated it."

"Don't worry, if it manages to out perform that wheelchair bown child show, it can out perform any future show." said Duncan.

Back on Cybertron; the Autobots and Sonic were hiding in some type of warehouse as Wheeljack was doing work on Sonic's battilizer.

Wheeljack sighed.

"There's nothing I can do to fix this thing." said Wheeljack.

Sonic sighed.

"I get that." said Sonic.

"So where is Optimus?" said Magnus.

"Mobius, but I need a legal space bridge." said Sonic.

Wheeljack smiled and went to something underneath a tarp and removed the tarp, revealing a Space Bridge.

"The Cybertron High Council allows me to make use of this space bridge for any situation." said Wheeljack.

Sonic is shocked.

"You had that thing all along?" said Sonic.

Wheeljack nodded.

He then typed in some coordinates on the Space Bridge before activating it.

Sonic groaned.

"You know, this is why we need to tell things to each other." said Sonic.

Magnus, Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Arcee went into the space bridge.

Sonic was about to, but a beam of energy hit the controls, destroying the space bridge.

Sonic became shocked.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" yelled Sonic.

Suddenly; Killjoy who was now sprouting robotic wings much like a bat appeared laughing.

"Looks like your trip has been canceled." said Killjoy.

He laughed.

Sonic became mad.

"Killjoy." said Sonic.

He put on his still badly damaged battilizer.

"Lets do this." said Sonic.

Back on Mobius in Bill's farm; the others were watching the whole thing as a space bridge portal appeared and the members of Team Prime emerged.

"Optimus." said Ultra Magnus.

Optimus turned and smiled.

"Ultra Magnus, what're you doing here?" said Optimus.

"We got the team back together." said Bulkhead.

Strongarm became shocked.

"Team Prime is here?" said Strongarm.

She then shrieked so loudly from excitement that Cameron's glasses broke.

Cameron took off the broken glasses and put on a new pair.

Spongebob turned to Cameron.

"WHERE THE BARNACLES DO YOU GET THESE GLASSES FROM!?" yelled Spongebob.

"I don't know, they just appear." said Cameron.

Jules approached the Autobots.

"Where's my son Sonic?" said Jules.

The members of Team Prime did some thinking before becoming shocked.

"Uh oh." said Wheeljack.

Gwen is mad.

"WHERE IS MY BOYFRIEND YOU SORRY EXCISE FOR ROBOTS! I WILL KILL YOU IF HE'S DEAD!" Gwen shouted.

"Please madam, he was right behind us." said Smokescreen.

Bill pushed some buttons on his computer and Sonic still in the damaged battilizer and Killjoy were still looking at each other.

Ratchet saw this.

"Holy JESUS what are you doing?" He asked.

Grimlock became confused.

"Question?" said Grimlock.

"Christianity figure." said Bee.

"Question." said Windblade.

"Religion on Earth." said Denny.

"Question?" said Drift.

"You don't want to know." said Russell.

Sonic made his neurotransmitter on each hand into swords.

Russell saw this and is shocked.

"Whoa." said Russell.

"I should have finished you off every chance I had." said Sonic.

Killjoy laughed.

"Yes, you should have. But you won't do any good here." said Killjoy.

"One shall stand." said Sonic.

"And one shall fall." said Killjoy.

Optimus smacked his head.

Sonic and Killjoy charged at each other with swords out and clashed them with each other.

Sonic then slashed Kiljoy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Machine shouted.

On Mobius everyone is in a cheer leading outfits.

"Rake em, rack em, make em, bake, stick that sword into that junk." everyone said.

The robot heard the others.

"You stay out of this." said Killjoy.

Everyone but Flame took off their cheerleading outfits and Flame took out a small flag with a K on it.

"Killjoy, Killjoy, he's our man, if he can't do it-GREAT!" yelled Flame.

Everyone turned to Flame.

"The guy is evil beyond reason." said Flame.

Everyone nodded.

Sonic made his left hand Neurotransmitter turn into a Gatling gun and started firing at Killjoy before he was covered in smoke.

Sonic chuckled.

However; Killjoy flew out of the smoke with his wings out, shocking Sonic.

"What?" said Sonic.

The robot then punched Sonic in the gut very hard, making him puke up blood.

Killjoy smirked.

"How do you like that child?" said Killjoy.

Sonic grabbed Killjoy by the neck, but the robot made his left hand into a sword and stabbed him through the chest before pinning him to a building.

He smirked again.

"As soon as I kill you I will kill your friends." said Killjoy.

Sonic became mad and made his right hand Neurotransmitter turn into a huge blaster.

"In...your...dreams...Killjoy." said Sonic.

His cannon charged up before he fired a very powerful blast, that sent Killjoy flying very far away, but left the sword that was still lodged in his chest.

The battilizer fell apart before Sonic removed the sword from his chest.

He then fell on the ground passed out.

A space bridge portal opened up and Optimus Prime emerged from it.

He was shocked.

He picked up Sonic and the destroyed Battilizer before going into the portal.

Eventually; he returned to Bill's farm before Fixit deactivated the Space Bridge.

Optimus placed Sonic on an operating table.

He sighed.

"I don't think he's going to make it." said Optimus.

Everyone looked at the unconscious Sonic.

"No, he'll make it." said Bill.

Suddenly in a flash of light; the scene changed to black and white as lightning strikes were heard.

"Because I shall make him better, stronger, and faster then ever before." said Bill.

He then laughed like a mad scientist.

"ZOINKS, HE'S GOING TO DO SOME FRANKENSTEIN STUFF!" yelled Shaggy.

"Reah." said Scooby.

Everything went back to color and Bill stared at Shaggy.

"What, are you crazy? Why would I try and bring Sonic back Frankenstein style?" said Bill.

"Because your wearing a Frankenstein outfit." said Badger.

Sure enough; Bill was dressed up like Dr. Frankenstein.

Bill groaned.

"Actually, I was thinking about putting Sonic in that new healing capsule I just invented." said Bill.

He pointed to a capsule of some sort.

"Then why are you dressed as Frankenstein?" Randy asked, "No offense Bill but with Sonic he may need Shenron's help."

Jules looked at Sonic sword wound.

"He is still alive, the wound could have been very fatal if he was hit in the heart. But he wasn't." said Jules.

He turned to Randy.

"If that wound isn't taken care of real soon, it'll get infected and he'll die from a bad infection." said Jules.

Bill removed all of Sonic's clothes before placing him in the capsule, putting an oxygen mask on his face, and closing the capsule.

Some green liquid appeared in the capsule and the liquid surrounded Sonic.

Jules sighed.

"I just hope he'll be okay." said Jules.

"He will be, this capsule will have him healed up and ready for anything in 30 minutes." said Bill.

Gwen was worried.

She went over to the capsule and placed a hand on the glass dome.

Penny appeared next to Gwen and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Gwen turned to Penny.

"It's ok Gwen." said Penny.

The two hugged each other.

Azmuth, Tails, Cyborg, Badger, and Bill were inspecting the destroyed Battilizer.

Tails looked at the frog alien.

"Well, I'm sure we can fix this thing." said Tails.

"We can do more then fix it." said Azmuth.

In a stroke of lightning, the scene changed to black and white.

"We can make it better, faster, stronger, and more powerful then ever before." said Azmuth.

He then started laughing like a mad scientist.

Everyone became shocked.

"OH GOD, HE'S GOING TO DO LOTS OF FRANKENSTEIN STUFF!" yelled Cameron.

Suddenly; the scene changed back to color and Azmuth was shocked.

"What, why would I do something like that? I suggested using a bunch of advanced tool to fix the battilizer and P.E.N in one swoop." said Azmuth.

Bulkhead became confused.

"How did this entire scene go from color to black and white then back to color again twice?" said Bulkhead.

Azmuth looked at Bulk Head.

"I have to admit even I'm confused how that happened." said Azmuth.

Back on Cybertron; a hand emerged from a huge pile of rubble before Killjoy emerged from it.

He was mad beyond reason.

"I'll kill that child if it's the last thing I do." said Killjoy.

He sprouted his wings and flew off into space and started approaching his space station.

The robot entered the space station and went to the controls before activating the whole thing.

He then smirked.

"This time, it's personal." said Killjoy.


	22. Sonic's Back in Action

Everyone was still in Bill's farm waiting for Sonic to heal up inside the healing capsule.

Jules approached the capsule Sonic's in.

"Sonic, my son, I know you can't hear me, but I have faith in you returning. The universe needs a hero." said Jules, "And I know that you will be the one to end Killjoy's reign of terror for good."

The alarm went off and Bill pushed some buttons on the computer.

He saw Killjoy on the screen, killing lots of innocent Mobians.

He then became shocked.

"Guys, Killjoy's here." said Bill.

Randy became shocked.

"That's not good and with Sonic not here we need to stop him." said Randy and turned to Dudley, "Think you can get some surviving Mobians to a hiding spot?"

"Roger." said Dudley.

Randy groaned.

"No one says that anymore." said Randy.

"No my friend Roger's standing behind you, hey Roger." said Dudley.

Randy turned behind him in shock and saw Dudley's friend Roger.

"Sup bro." said Roger.

Randy face palmed himself.

"Why do I keep forgetting about that?" said Randy.

"Welcome to my world." said Kitty.

Jules pulled out his M.E.N before it turned into his robotic armor.

"Gather up all the survivors, I'll keep Killjoy at bay until Sonic is fully healed." said Jules.

Randy nodded.

"You got it dude." said Randy, "I always wanted to say that from Full House."

Jules shook his head before walking out of the barn.

With Killjoy; he grabbed a mother kangaroo and slit her throat with his right handed sword.

The evil robotic villain laughed.

He then saw the crying baby kangaroo and smirked before picking it up.

"Such sweet life just recently born. But a shame." said Killjoy.

He turned his sword into a blaster and aimed at the baby.

"TRI BEAM, HA!" Jules yelled from a distance.

Killjoy is confused

"Huh?" He asked.

He then saw the Tri Beam heading his way and jumped out of the way before it could hit him.

However; Jules managed to kick Killjoy in the back of the head, knocking him on the ground.

The hedgehog then landed on his feet before looking at Killjoy.

He then grabbed the falling baby.

The baby cried.

Randy appeared and grabbed the baby before running off.

Killjoy looked at Jules.

"I'd love to kill Sonic the Hedgehog, but killing his father is the next best thing." said Killjoy.

Jules got into fighting stance.

"You'll never know." said Jules.

Killjoy smirked and created a hologram of his original self.

The hologram approached Jules, but the hedgehog shot some energy at the real Killjoy, injuring him and making the hologram disappear.

"You of all people should know that I know a hologram when I see one." said Jules.

He charged at Killjoy with both wrists sprouting swords before clashing swords with the robot.

"I have been granted the Magnus Elite Neurotransmitter to ensure your plans don't go into affect Killjoy." said Jules.

Killjoy smirked.

"Well I have been granted lots of power from something more powerful then the Magnus Elite Neurotransmitter." said Killjoy, "And you won't live long enough to see the next sunrise."

Meanwhile inside the spirit world; Sonic awoke and stood up before looking around.

He was confused.

"Is this Heaven or Paradise?" said Sonic.

He did some thinking.

"No, if it was either of that stuff, then I'd be ripped off." said Sonic.

Suddenly; Bubbles the Talking Dolphin appeared in front of him.

"Sonic." said Bubbles.

Sonic screeched before attacking the dolphin non stop.

"STOP!" yelled Bubbles.

Sonic stopped attacking Bubbles.

"Oh sorry, thought you were an Orca. Those things really have it in for me." said Sonic.

"Perfectly understandable. names Bubbles the Talking Dolphin. The guardian of the universe." said Bubbles.

Sonic became shocked.

"You're the guy Spongebob got fired?" said Sonic.

Bubbles sighed.

"Yeah, he got me fired from this job, but I was happy about it, however I was rehired since everyone else was to chicken to watch over the universe." said Bubbles.

He then looked at Master Chicken.

The chicken clucked before baring out a bunch of knifes and walking off.

"See what I mean?" said Bubbles.

Sonic nodded.

"So what, is this limbo or something?" said Sonic.

Bubbles chuckled.

"No, just a meeting of minds. The universe is in more danger then anyone even thinks." said Bubbles.

An image of Killjoy's space station appeared in front of Sonic.

Sonic became shocked.

"That thing?" said Sonic.

"Killjoy's very own space station; once the main blaster is activated, the entire universe is done with." said Bubbles.

Sonic became shocked.

"What?" said Sonic.

"The station needs to be destroyed before it reaches full power. Now go." said Bubbles.

Back in reality; Sonic was still in the healing capsule when he opened his eyes and started banging on the glass.

Spongebob noticed it.

"Uh guys, the soups ready." said Spongebob.

Bill noticed it.

"Whoa nelly." said Bill.

He went to the capsule and started pushing some buttons on it before the liquid disappeared and the capsule opened up.

Sonic fell out of the capsule and on the floor.

He stood up and started breathing before removing the oxygen mask.

He then started looking around.

"Where am I?" said Sonic.

He then noticed Daphne knitting Frieza's Army Armor that looked like Vegeta's original armor complete with a brown jumpsuit, but with two holes in the back.

"And why is Daphne knitting a Dragonball Z outfit?" said Sonic.

Fred sighed.

"You don't want to know." said Fred.

"Good call, but can someone explain to me." Sonic said before yelling like Gilbert Gottfried, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Everyone is shocked.

"Wow, nice Gilbert Gottfried impression." said Smokescreen.

The others nodded.

"Killjoy's now here on Mobius and your now alive father is facing him alone while Dudley, Marco, Mordecai, Penny, and the other Autobots are trying to evacuate everyone on the planet." said Flame.

Sonic is shocked.

So shocked he punched Ben.

"I just needed someone to punch." said Sonic.

Bill gave Sonic his repaired P.E.N and battilizer.

"You'll need this." said Bill.

Sonic just looked at it and tossed it away.

"No, I'm tired of hiding behind this thing when facing Killjoy. This time, I'm going Super Sonic." said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

"That's right, the Super form is coming back." said Sonic.

The Chaos Emeralds appeared around Sonic.

Sonic's fur started to change yellow before going back to blue and it kept on going several times.

Suddenly; Sonic then turned into Super Sonic before breaking off the straps.

Lynn is shocked.

"Wow, never ceases to amaze me." said Lynn, "And I'm his number one fan and roommate."

Sonic then noticed the Battle Armor Daphne made before putting it on.

"Perfect." said Sonic.

He then teleported out of the barn.

Back with Jules and Killjoy; they continued to fight each other.

"You will never win Killjoy, I know it." said Jules.

Killjoy turned his right hand into a gatling gun before shooting Jules several times in the chest before he fell on the ground.

The robot chuckled evily before turning his gatling gun hand into a blaster and his left hand into a sword.

"Prepare to enjoy the after life once more." said Killjoy.

However; he didn't know that Sonic was standing on a cliff and did some rapid arm movements before aiming his hands that now had lots of energy at Killjoy.

Sonic then shot the energy at Killjoy before he could try and stab Jules.

The energy hit the robot, sending him flying away.

"Burn Attack." said Sonic.

He then teleported in front of Jules before placing a hand on his head and surrounding him in green aura.

Killjoy is shocked.

"No." said Killjoy.

Jules got on his feet and saw Sonic.

"Son." said Jules.

"Return to the barn, I'll finish this." said Sonic.

Jules smiled before running off.

Sonic then turned to Killjoy.

"It's over Killjoy." said Sonic.

Killjoy became mad.

"It only ends when I say so." said Killjoy.

The two foes flew towards each other, but Sonic managed to push Killjoy into a tree and pinned him there.

"When I say so." said Sonic.

Killjoy smirked.

"Yellow sure is your color, better then that blue crap you have all the time." said Killjoy.

Sonic punched Killjoy across the face two times.

"You're in for quite the surprise." said Sonic.

He tossed the robot into another tree and cupped his hands together, creating some energy.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Sonic yelled before shooting out lots of energy at Killjoy who was pushed back by the blast.

Sonic smirked.

"Damn, I always wanted to say that." said Sonic.

He then smiled before flying off towards Killjoy.

However; the robot managed to pin him to a temple.

"You will die by my hands." said Killjoy.

"No, you will." said Sonic.

He punched Killjoy in the chest and pinned him to the ground.

Sonic then opened up the chest compartment and saw the Chaos Pearl.

He became shocked and placed a finger on his communicator.

"Randy, are you seeing this?" said Sonic.

Randy nodded.

"Killjoy's being powered up by a Chaos Pearl." said Randy.

Bill saw the pearl and did some typing on his computer before noticing something shocking.

"Oh no, that thing is very unstable and is ready to crack. If it does the whole planet will be destroyed." said Bill.

Everyone is shocked.

"That's not good." said Ben.

Sonic smirked.

"I know just what to do with you pal." said Sonic.

He flew up into space with Killjoy.

The two appeared in Killjoy's space station and Sonic tossed Killjoy into a cell.

"What's the meaning of this?" said Killjoy.

Sonic smiled.

"It ends now." said Sonic.

He started charging up some red energy inside of him.

Killjoy became shocked.

"You fool, if you destroy this station, we both die." said Killjoy.

"No, just you. Besides Super Sonic is invincible to anything." said Sonic.

Killjoy became shocked.

"You're about to experience a Chaos Blast at full power in Super form." said Sonic.

The charging stopped and Sonic managed to release every bit of energy within him.

The energy spread all across the station, destroying everything in it's path.

Eventually; the entire station was destroyed and Killjoy was gone.

Back on Mobius; Bumblebee's team of Autobots and Optimus appeared in the barn in vehicle/dino mode just as Marco, Mordecai, Penny, and Dudley came out of Optimus.

The vehicle Autobots turned back into robot mode.

"All Mobians have been evacuated to a safe haven." said Strongarm.

"Very good." said Randy.

Bill pushed a button on the keyboard and Killjoy's destroyed space station was shown on the screen.

"And Killjoy is no more." said Bill.

In space; Sonic teleported onto an asteroid before turning into his true form.

He looked around and saw a green glow.

"Hmm." said Sonic.

He leaped off the asteroid he was on to another asteroid, and another asteroid.

He saw the Chaos Pearl that was in Killjoy still intact and in the casing floating towards him.

Sonic then grabbed the pearl.

"Still intact." said Sonic.

He pushed a button on his communicator.

"Open up a space bridge to my location." said Sonic.

" _You got it cuz._ " Bill said from the communicator.

A space bridge portal opened up and Sonic went into it before the portal closed up.

On Mobius; Sonic emerged from the space bridge before Bill turned it off.

The blue hedgehog then set the Chaos Pearl on the operating table.

Randy became shocked.

"That things still intact?" said Randy.

"Yeah, but the odd thing is that it didn't try to take me over." said Sonic.

Everyone else became shocked.

"What? But that's impossible." said Randy.

Optimus nodded and looked at Randy.

"Opening that thing would be a bad idea." said Optimus.

Fixit grabbed the pearl and was about to open it.

However; Grimlock grabbed it out of Fixit's hands.

"Something tells me we won't survive this thing." said Grimlock, "Or like the destruction it'll cause."

Randy is mad.

"We've got to get rid of that thing." said Randy.

Everyone nodded.

In space with the destruction of Killjoy and his space station; some of the parts started to attach to each other on their own.

Killjoy's minions who were on an asteroid saw everything.

"Lord Killjoy." said Zord.

Killjoy managed to repair himself into a giant version of himself.

"I live again, good thing I made that backup code in this situation." said Killjoy, "Now I can build tons of Killbots and begin the destruction of the universe. Once I'm done with this damn universe, I'll travel to another universe and destroy that one."

He turned to his minions.

"Land on Mobius and wait for my huge army. Then lead them into the invasion of Mobius." said Killjoy.

The minions nodded before Zord started pushing the asteroid over to Mobius.


	23. Meek's Involvement

Badger who was in Bill's lab had the Chaos Pearl in a lead case was doing tons of work on some stuff.

He then picked up what looked like a Star Wars thermal detonator and inspected it.

"Perfect." said Badger.

He grabbed the lead case and walked off.

In Bill's barn; Sonic was doing some one handed push ups when Badger walked into the barn.

"Good news, I found good use for the Chaos Pearl energy." said Badger.

Everyone turned to Badger.

"How so?" said Jules.

"I developed a bunch of bombs that're in sync with the Chaos Pearl, but they'll only activate when the pearl is opened up. Luckily if Killjoy does wind up coming back to life, we can unleash it onto him so that when the pearl and bombs explode, he'll be no more." said Badger.

Everyone nodded understanding that.

Bill entered the barn.

"Killjoy's back and restored himself by merging with his space station." said Bill.

Everyone became shocked.

"Saw that coming." said Sonic.

Badger then pulled out one of his bombs.

"This is one of the few hundred of bombs I made to be in sync with the pearl. But to make sure it is in sync, you have to push a button on the bomb." said Badger.

He pushed a button on the bomb and a light started flashing green.

Everyone is shocked.

"Relax, it'll only go off when the Pearl's energy is unleashed." said Badger.

He pushed the button on the bomb and it stopped flashing.

"Now someone has to go inside of Killjoy, set up a majority of the bombs before sending more bombs with more of us, and then unleash the powers of the pearl within." said Badger.

Everyone started doing tons of thinking.

"I'll do it." said Sonic, "It's me Killjoy's after, and I can cover more ground."

Everyone became shocked.

"Are you out of your mind? He almost managed to get the upper hand against you on Cybertron." said Gwen.

"A little." Sonic said before pulling out a metal box and opening it up, revealing Killjoy's original crushed heart, "I've got his heart from the first time."

Lana became shocked and started puking.

"You keep a dead guys heart with you at all times?" said Lana.

"What're you puking about? You enjoy filthy stuff all the time." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"I've got my limits." said Lana.

Badger then pulled out two chest ammo belts with tons of bombs on them before putting them on Sonic.

"Cover as much ground as you can then call for backup." said Badger.

Sonic nodded and opened the lead compartment before removing the Chaos Pearl.

He was then teleported away.

"Marco, Mordecai, Dudley, Penny, and old hedgehog who doesn't look that old; you'll stay here for backup with the extra bombs." said Badger.

The five nodded.

Duncan then started tapping Slicer's chest.

"What should we do with this guy?" said Duncan.

He was then electrocuted.

Later; Badger was patting the ground with a shovel before stopping and everyone was around the grave.

"We must make a pact to never speak of this incident to anyone ever again." said Badger.

Bobby Santiago then thought of something.

"Is it just me, or would this be much cooler with black hooded robes?" said Bobby.

"Better with hooded robes." everyone said.

"Load up everyone, we might not make it back alive." said Camo.

Ray pulled out an iPod touch and started going through the songs he had and touched Pellek Go Go Power Rangers just before it started playing.

Max Goof started putting on a yellow jumpsuit with a neutron symbol and some blue shades on.

Lynn now in her Flash outfit was getting it improved by Lisa.

The smart girl stopped working and Lynn made a fist with her right hand and Wolverine claw like light sabers emerged from her fist.

Mike started putting on a Green Arrow outfit.

He inspected some arrows before putting them on his back and pulling out a bow.

Bill's best friend Hopper was putting out an outfit similar to the 2017 Power Rangers film outfit, but in blue color.

He picked up a biker helmet and put it on.

Beast Boy was slipping some purple goggles.

Ray noticed it.

"Seriously?" said Ray.

"What, we might not make it out alive, so we might as well go down in style." said Beast Boy.

Everyone knew Beast Boy was right.

"Point taken." said the Smart Loud Sister.

Bill ran into the area.

Killjoy's army is heading for an evacuated city. I've got the coordinates punched into the ground bridge." said Bill.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright team; move out." said Camo.

Everyone save for Marco, Mordecai, Dudley, Penny, and Jules walked off.

Penny turned to Jules.

"So, you're Sonic's father. I am an old friend of Sonic." said Penny.

At some type of gym; Meek back in his gym shorts walked outside of it carrying a huge back.

"Unbelievable, another place abandoned, wonder why that is?" said Meek.

He turned to Caddy who was looking at Meek with a frowny face emoji.

Meek sighed.

"Don't look at me like that, I did what I had to do." said Meek.

"To do what, save your own fur? You don't plan on changing your mind and returning to help out do you?" said Caddy.

Meek sighed again.

"You know that every time I get close to someone I always wind up losing them in some way. I lost my parents in a car accident due to the chauffeur being drunk, and my mentor abandoned me due to not being able to pull the trigger when I turned eleven." said Meek.

"And now you abandoned a bunch of other characters due to believing that they may die if you stick around, and yet they're going to die without your help." Caddy said before sighing, "Look, I was hoping that when you made some new friends who saw you for who you are, you'd change your ways, but now I see that you're still afraid."

Meek became confused.

"What do I have to be afraid of?" said Meek.

"Yourself." said Caddy.

Meek is mad.

"I'm not afraid of myself." said Meek.

"If so, then look at your own reflection." said Caddy.

Meek turned to a mirror and looked at his own reflection.

He grunted before screaming and punching the mirror, breaking it.

The meerkat started crying.

"What has become of me, I've let my own insecurities take control of me." said Meek.

Caddy sighed and approached her best friend and creator.

"It's not to late you know, to make a change. You still have a chance to return and help." said Caddy.

Meek sighed and sat on the ground.

"No, I'm far from redemption." said Meek.

"What about that lead box Luna gave to you? Clearly she and Badger believe that there is hope for you." said Caddy.

Meek pulled out the lead box and opened it up, he became shocked and pulled out the gold kryptonite ring.

"The gold kryptonite I've been working on." said Meek.

Caddy smiled.

"Sir I may be a robot but even I can tell that this girl loves you." said Caddy, "I mean why else would she give you that?"

Meek placed the gold kryptonite back in the box before closing it.

"A way of saying that I've got a place in life, and I just need to find out what it is." said Meek.

He took off his shorts and started putting on his new clothes.

"Do you by chance know where she is now?" said Meek.

Caddy chuckled.

"You built me with highly developed GPS and tracking systems." said Caddy.

Her iPad screen turned into some type of map and there were lots of dots heading towards one city.

"Those friends and Killbots from the moon are heading for New Bork City." said Caddy.

Meek had just finished up putting on his blue jeans, black hiking boots, purple shirt, and black leather jacket and was getting ready to put on his black spiked leather gloves.

"Then that's where we're heading." said Meek, "We're going to be a part of this war."

Caddy smiled.

"I knew you'd change your mind." said Caddy.

Meek finished putting his gloves on and got on Caddy.

"Let's ride." said Meek.

The two started riding off.


	24. Meek Vs Zord

Inside of Killjoy; Sonic appeared still with the Chaos Pearl in hand.

"So glad you could come to meet your demise." said Killjoy.

Sonic started looking all over the place.

"The only demise that's going to be met is your own." said Sonic.

A cybernetic hand grabbed the pearl from Sonic's hands and disappeared.

"You won't be needing this where you're going." said Killjoy.

Sonic pulled out his P.E.N and it turned into a blaster before he shot a hole in one of Killjoy's columns, making him scream.

The hedgehog then pulled out a bomb and turned it on before putting it in the column.

"It all ends tonight." said Sonic.

He ran off.

Back on Mobius in New Bork City which looked a lot like New York City, but the statue of liberty looked like a Mobian Lizard; the manor residents and their friends emerged from a ground bridge and started splitting up.

"They won't know what hit them." said Camo.

Lynn and Mike appeared on top of a building and got their bow and arrow's ready.

Badger and Luna appeared in an unfinished sky scrapper and the honey badger pulled out his signature blaster before pulling out a sniper rifle and tossing it to Luna.

"So you think Meek will show?" said Badger.

Luna nodded.

"He will, he's got the gold kryptonite you told me to give him." said Luna.

"There is some chemistry between the two of you, I can tell the minute you both saw each other and when he kissed you before walking out of the infirmary." said Badger.

Luna smiled.

"I know Badger. I just hope it doesn't go crazy like feeding a Rare Candy to a Clefairy." said Luna.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Inside a Poke Mart; a trainer with a Clefary walked over to the counter.

"Greetings my good man, may I interest you in a Rare Candy?" said the Poke Mart worker.

The trainer became confused.

"Rare candy" said the trainer.

The worker pulled out a rare candy.

"Yes sir, the rare candy is one of the greatest things to hit the market, it is said to make your Pokemon stronger in every way possible." said the worker.

The trainer smiled and took the candy.

"Sold." said the trainer.

The Worker smiled.

"Wise choice." said the worker.

The trainer then gave his Clefary the rare candy and it instantly became a Hulk like being, but with it's own head.

"CLEFARY!" yelled the Clefary.

The worker became shocked.

"OH MY FUCKING ARCEUS, I THOUGHT IT ONLY BROUGHT POKEMON UP A LEVEL!" yelled the worker.

"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT FUCKING MIND WOULD CREATE THAT CANDY!?" shouted The Trainer

The Clefairy punched the Worker sending him out of the earth's atmosphere.

In Space the worker froze in front of the moon and had a shocked look on his face

Back on Earth; a female trainer entered the store and saw the Clefary.

"Oh boy, a super rare Clefary." said the trainer.

She then pulled out a Master Ball and tossed it on the Clefary, capturing it.

The male trainer became confused.

"How did you capture my legally owned Clefary, in fact, why did you waste a Master Ball on a Clefary?" said the male trainer.

 **Cutaway Gag**

"The schematics don't make any sense." said Badger.

He then slipped his goggles on and saw tons of movements from far away distances.

The honey badger then pushed a button on his watch.

"Look alive everyone, we've got company." said Badger.

The Killbots and Killjoy's surviving generals started entering the city.

Star and Jackie who were hiding in an alleyway saw some of the Killbots.

Jackie made a reach for a blaster similar to the Mighty Morphin blasters and grabbed it.

She then aimed at one of the Killbots before shooting it, causing it to explode.

Porkinator became shocked.

"They're here." said Porkinator.

The Villains saw them and are mad.

"GET THEM!" A Killbot shouted.

The Killbots and generals started splitting up to battle the heroes.

The heroes then drew out their own weapons or powers and started battling the villains.

Mike and Lynn looked all over the place and saw some bots similar to Buzz Bomber's approaching.

The two became shocked and Lynn turned on a communicator.

"He's got flyers." said Lynn.

" _Keep them busy._ " said Camo.

Lynn nodded and pulled out an arrow before shooting the Bee Bots.

Mike joined in with her.

Lori and Bobby were distracted with some Killbots of their own.

"Come on you fuckers, we can take you all on." said Bobby.

One of the Killbots shot Bobby's shoulder, causing him to moan and dropped his sword to grabbed his shoulder.

"Maybe not." said Bobby.

Lori became shocked.

"BOBBY!" yelled Lori.

She was then shot in the arm by the same Killbot.

The two lovers backed up to the building as the Killbot approached them and aimed once more.

The bot was then tapped on the shoulder and became confused..

It turned around, only to be kicked across the head and sent flying into a dumpster.

Lori and Bobby became confused.

The two and the Killbot saw Meek in his Bounty Hunter outfit looking at the bot.

"I heard that you're working for someone very dangerous." said Meek.

Bobby became more confused.

"Who the hell is this guy?" said Bobby.

"I literally have no idea Bobby but he might be a new villain working for Killjoy." said Lori.

The Killbot ran towards Meek who just pulled out one of his blasters and shot the Killbot, destroying it.

Meek then turned to the two and approached them.

"Don't come any closer." said Lori.

"Relax, if I was working for Killjoy, you'd be dead." said Meek.

Bobby and Lori thought about that and looked at each other.

"He has a point." said Bobby.

"True." said Lori, "I just hope Luna is ok."

Meek became shocked.

"You know Luna?" He asked.

Lori became confused.

"She's one of my sisters, how do you know her?" said Lori.

Meek placed a hand on his helmet and it disappeared, revealing his head and face.

"Consider me an acquaintance." said Meek.

Bobby became confused.

"Aren't you the meerkat Luna's been talking about." said Bobby.

Meek started looking all over the place.

"Well I'm the only other meerkat here, so I must be the meerkat Luna's been talking about." said Meek.

"MEEK!" A voice shouted.

Everyone turned and saw Caddy moving to her creator.

"Meek we have trouble." said Caddy.

"What is it?" asked Meek.

"My sensor's indicate that there's a Kryptonian in the city heading to Badger and Luna's location." said Caddy.

Meek became shocked.

"A Kryptonian? Time to put that gold kryptonite to good use." said Meek.

He placed a hand on his head and his helmet appeared before he got on his motorcycle and rode off.

"Am I the only one disturbed by the fact that there was a talking motorcycle?" said Bobby.

On the unfinished building; Badger and Luna were shooting at tons of bee bots when Zord appeared and punched the two onto another building.

Badger and Luna became shocked.

"A Kryptonian." said Luna.

Zord flew towards the two.

Badger pulled out his kryptonite, but Zord used his heat vision to destroy the gem.

"So much for kryptonite. Looks like I'm about to enjoy this." said Zord.

He started laughing but then became shocked and started groaning.

Badger and Luna became confused.

"What gives?" said Luna.

"I lost my kryptonite, how is he groaning?" said Badger.

Zord then fell on the ground, revealing that Meek was holding a baseball sized chunk of kryptonite.

The Kryptonian turned to see the meerkat.

"I know I'm enjoying this." said Meek.

He tossed the kryptonite over to Badger who then caught it.

Meek's lead compartment's to his morpher's opened up, revealing the small chunks of kryptonite.

He then grabbed Zord.

"You and me are going for a little trip to ground level." said Meek.

He stepped off the building, taking the Kryptonian with him.

Badger and Luna became shocked.

"I had a feeling he was nuts." said Badger.

Meek and Zord continued to fall to the ground, but the meerkat let go of the Kryptonian and aimed his right hand morpher at a building and shooting a grappling hook to the top of the building.

The meerkat then swung onto the side of the building and saw Zord land on the ground.

The grappling hook returned to the morpher and Meek jumped off the building before landing feet first on the ground.

Zord got on his feet and the two charged towards each other.

The Kryptonian got ready to punch Meek, but the meerkat blocked the attack with his left arm, exposing kryptonite on Zord.

Zord groaned in pain.

"No fair, you're using kryptonite." said Zord.

"All's fair in love and war." said Meek.

He punched Zord across the face.

"And this isn't love." said Meek.

Zord then ran far away and used his heat vision on the chunks of kryptonite, destroying them.

Meek became shocked.

"My kryptonite." said Meek.

Zord chuckled and flew towards Meek and punched him very hard, sending him flying through five buildings and crashing into one.

The kryptonian appeared next to Meek and grabbed his helmet before tossing him into a light pole, but Zord was still holding the helmet.

"Wow, you must be one of the most stupidest Mobians I've ever seen." said Zord.

He then crushed Meek's helmet.

Meek groaned and saw his gold kryptonite ring on the ground and grabbed it.

"I've got a reason for being stupid." said Meek.

Badger and Luna who had just appeared became confused.

"I wonder why." said Badger.

Zord appeared in front of Meek and started to throw a punch at the meerkat, but his hand was grabbed by Meek.

The Kryptonian then punched Meek into a dumpster.

Zord laughed.

"I'm going to enjoy this." said Zord.

His eyes started glowing red.

Bagder and Luna shielded their eyes.

But Zord's eyes stopped glowing red.

He became confused and twitched his eyes some more.

"Why isn't my heat vision working?" said Zord.

Meek chuckled and put his back to the dumpster.

"Look at your left hand." said Meek.

Zord looked at his left hand and saw the gold kryptonite ring.

He became shocked.

"Whoa." He said.

"That's gold kryptonite, once exposed to it, you become powerless forever." said Meek.

Zord chuckled.

"Even without my powers, I can still kick your fucking ass." said Zord.

He charged towards Meek, and just as he got ready to attack him, Meek drew out his samurai like lightsaber and turned it on, running it through Zords's chest.

Zord gasped in pain and saw the saber through him.

"Don't be so cocky." said Meek.

He turned off his lightsaber and pushed Zord to the side as he fell to the ground dead.

Meek then removed the gold kryptonite ring from Zord's hand and placed it in the same lead box.

He then saw Luna with a hand in front of him and grabbed it before being helped to his feet.

Luna placed a hand on Meek's cheek.

"You came back." said Luna.

Meek smiled.

"Yeah, I did." said Meek.

He then sighed.

"Luna, I've been doing a lot of thinking during my off time. I never really know where my place in life was due to how much I've been insecure about my own past when I should be focused on my future and what all is happening right now." said Meek, "Also before coming here, I might have gotten seven years of bad luck after destroying a mirror."

"Yeah, I don't care that much about a destroyed mirror. You're here, that's all that matters." said Luna.

"It was a Magic Mirror." said Meek.

Luna became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Luna.

"No, I just took one look in it and saw how selfish I've been." said Meek.

"Save the chit chat for later, we've got Killbots to kill." said Badger.

He ran off with his blaster in hand.

Luna started to run off, but was grabbed by Meek.

"And Luna, thanks." said Meek.

Luna smiled and kissed Meek on the cheek.

"You're welcome." said Luna.

She then ran off.

Meek saw his destroyed helmet and picked it up.

"I'll fix it later." said Meek.

He put it away and ran off.


	25. Yo Mama Fight and Growing Monster

Back inside of Killjoy; Sonic ran to a wall and placed a bomb onto it before turning the bomb on.

He turned on his communicator.

"I set the last bomb up, bring up the rest of them." said Sonic.

A space bridge opened up and Marco, Mordecai, Penny, Dudley, and Jules with chest ammo belts with bombs appeared from it before the portal closed up.

"I thought it would last forever." said Dudley.

"I was only here for ten minutes." said Sonic.

Marco then noticed something amiss.

"Where's the Chaos Pearl?" said Marco.

"Killjoy's got it somewhere, I'm going to have to find it while the rest of the bombs are set up." said Sonic.

"Oh man it will be like trying to find a Needle in a Haystack." said Dudley

 **Cutaway Gag**

Inside a huge haystack; a needle was resting, only to be pulled out by Mike the Mouse.

"Found it." said Mike.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Shouldn't that have taken a long time?" said Mordecai.

"Yeah it should have been a while." said Penny.

"Anywho, spread out and set up the remaining bombs, the minute they start to go off, you'd better find a way out of here." said Sonic.

He then ran off.

Dudley sighed.

"Finding a way out of here?" asked Dudley, "That will be weirder then trying to find a penny in a cave."

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a Cave; Mike the mouse was lookin for a penny.

"Where is it?" He asked.

He then stepped on something and saw a penny.

"Found it." said Mike.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Will you quit using cutaway's with a con artist mouse, we've got to set up these bombs." said Jules.

He pulled out one bomb and placed it on a wall before turning it on.

Dudley groaned.

"I wonder if this is how Johnny felt when he was with his father?" asked Dudley.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Inside a getaway car; Johnny gorilla was driving his father's gang and sighed.

"I really need to get out of this gang." thought Johnny.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Back on Mobius; the heroes were still destroying Killbots.

Wreck Gar was battling some Cybertronian sized Killbots with blue lightsaber like tonfa's.

"This guy dares to be stupid?" said one of the Killbots.

"I am Wreck Gar, I dare to be stupid." said Wreck Gar.

He continued to slice at the Killbots, but one of them shot Wreck Gar, making him fall apart.

"Yes." said the Killbot.

But the Junkion fixed himself up quickly and continued destroying Killbots.

"Fuck." said the same Killbot.

Wreck Gar then sliced the one Killbot in half.

Duncan destroyed some Killbots but he started twitching his nose.

"That shock must have done a number on me." said Duncan.

He then sneezed, releasing a ki blast onto a Killbot, destroying it.

Duncan became shocked.

"The fuck?" said Duncan.

He shot out more ki blasts onto several Killbots, destroying them.

He chuckled.

"I'm going to enjoy this." said Duncan.

Suddenly; a screaming sound was heard and Porkinator appeared in the air ready to attack Duncan, but the teen held his arms up and blocked the attack before pushing the pig to the ground.

"Good thing Killjoy healed up all my injuries from those dumb ass new recruits that kept on showing up before this battle." said Porkinator.

Duncan chuckled.

"And it's a good thing that you won't be around much longer." said Duncan.

The Pig is confused.

"Your pathetic." He said.

"Like your mama." Duncan muttered.

"What was that?" asked Porkinator

"I SAID YO MAMA WAS SO UGLY THAT FREDDY CRUGER WAS SCARED KF HER!" shouted Duncan.

"Yeah well Yo mama so fat: Jabba the Hutt said "DAAMMNN!" Said the Pig.

The Killbots are shocked.

"AH YO MAMA FOGHT!" shouted a Killbot.

A chalk board appeared between Duncan and Porkinator.

"Yo Mama's so fat that whenever she farts, Al Gore accuses her of global warming." said Duncan.

The Killbots ooed as a line was drawn on Duncan's side.

Porkinator snorted.

"Yo mama is so stupid: Kylo Ren couldn't force read her mind!" said the pig.

The Killbots ooed as a line was drawn on Porkinator's side.

"Yo mama's so hairy, she can only speak Wookie." said Duncan.

The Killbots ooed as a line was drawn on Duncan's side.

"Yo mama's so stupid she think's a Lifesaver has fewer calories." said Porkinator.

Everyone became confused.

"What?" said one of the Killbots.

"I don't get it." said another Killbot.

"It's a lifesaver not lightsaber, as in the mint." said Porkinator.

Everyone just stared at Porkinator in confusion.

"That's just sad." said a Killbot.

"Yo mama's so fat that she can't even avoid a Tri-Beam attack." said Duncan.

Porkinator became confused.

"Huh?" said Porkinator.

Duncan then held his hands up in the shape of a triangle.

"TRI-BEAM, HA!" yelled Duncan.

He fired a Tri Beam on Porkinator, killing him and several Killbots.

Duncan looked at his hands.

"Huh, neat." said Duncan.

On top of an abandoned crane, Spell Shocker was looking down and saw everything.

"Oh fuck, looks like I'm going to have to do my stuff." said Spell Shocker.

He pulled out a card and tossed it on the remains of Porkinator and the Killbots before aiming his staff at the card.

"Evil spirits of destruction and strife, give these fallen warrior's new life." said Spell Shocker.

His staff started glowing before zapping the card.

The card then made Porkinator and the Killbots grow to gigantic size.

"Snort, snort, I live again." said Porkinator.

Duncan looked up in shock and put a hand on an ear piece communicator.

"Is anyone seeing this?" said Duncan.

Max Goof who was using the Shark Bow Gun and Snake Axe on some Killbots saw the giant Porkinator and Killbots.

"Seeing, still working on believing." said Max.

He put his bow gun and axe away before pulling out his Gosei Weapon Summoner and the Gosei Great Megazord card.

Max opened the device and placed the card inside of it before closing it up.

"Gosei Great Megazord." said the device.

The Dragon, Shark, Phoenix, Snake, and Tiger Zords appeared before coming together to form the Gosei Great Megazord.

Max jumped up in the air and into the Megazord's cockpit.

"Your all going down." said Max.

Porkinator saw the Megazord and is shocked.

"You think that will stop me?" He asked.

Max made his Megazord battle Porkinator, but the Killbots started shooting at the Megazord.

The Goof screamed.

"To many giant Killbots." said Max.

Badger, Luna, and Meek who were battling some Killbots looked up and saw everything.

"Sheesh, that won't end well." said Badger.

Meek chuckled.

"I've got this." said Meek.

He pushed a button on his left hand morpher.

"Meerkat zord, activate." said Meek.

The morpher started glowing before a zord very similar to a meerkat appeared from within.

Badger and Luna became shocked.

"You had a zord this whole time?" said Luna.

"Pretty much." said Meek.

He jumped into the air and landed in a cockpit similar to the movie Red Lightning Turbo Zord cockpit.

The meerkat zord jumped into the air and did some type of spin attack on the Killbots, slicing them in half.

"Good thing the Meerkat Zord tail also function's as a sword." said Meek.

Max's zord turned to the Meerkat zord and activated an X-ray feature, revealing Meek operating the zord.

Max became confused.

"Who the hell are you?" said Max.

Meek pulled out a microphone.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend of Luna Loud." said Meek.

Max nodded confused.

"Ok." he said, "Sheesh what next a warthog Zord?"

"I've got a friend on Earth who is a Mobian warthog, and he does have a warthog zord." said Meek.

Max groaned.

Porkinator became shocked.

"Another zord?" said Porkinator.

Meek chuckled.

"Let's see how you like this. Meerkat zord warrior mode." said Meek.

The meerkat zord jumped into the air before it's head disappeared and it's arms and legs swapped places before the tail came off and became a sword similar to the original Mighty Morphin Megazord power sword and was grabbed by the zord's right hand.

The zord landed on the ground before a head similar to the Time Force Megazord head appeared.

"Meerkat Megazord, online." said Meek.

Porkinator became shocked.

"Oh fuck." said Porkinator.

Meek pushed a button in his Megazord.

"Somebody better find out who managed to grow this wild boar." said Meek.

Star who was looking at her watch and saw that she only had 2 hours left became confused.

"Wait, who is that?" said Star.

Jackie then realized something.

"I think that was Meek." said Jackie.

Star became confused.

"Meek who?" said Star.

"Luna's boyfriend." said Jackie.

A Phone sound was heard and Jackie answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"WE ARENT DATING!" shouted Meek and hung up.

Jackie put her phone away.

"Alright, somebody who Luna is hoping to go out with eventually." said Jackie.

She then became confused

"Wait how did he know my number?" Jackie asked.

"That's weird, and I've seen those recent Samurai Jack episodes where Aku was a neat freak." said Star.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Inside Aku's home; Aku grew to the entrance and saw some guy with nacho's in his hands.

"Greetings Aku, I have come to offer some nacho's with cheese sauce." said the man.

He accidentally spilled some cheese sauce on the ground.

Aku became shocked before becoming mad.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU'RE RUINING MY HOME, I JUST VACUUMED IN HERE YESTERDAY!" yelled Aku.

He then used his laser eyes on the guy, killing him.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"And don't get me started on the english dub of the third episode of Pokemon Sun and Moon." said Star.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Professor Kukuki's lab; the Rotom Pokedex was looking all over the place.

"Wow, this is nice." said Rotom.

He then became shocked.

"OH FUCK, I SOUND LIKE WEIRD AL YANKOVIC OR MILO MURPHY BEFORE THEY HIT PUBERTY!" yelled Rotom.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Technically the same person, but I'd better find who's growing monsters." said Star.

She then ran off.


	26. Star Vs Spell Shocker

At some type of pistachio building; Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota were pushing a giant pistachio out of the building.

"Tell me again why we're on another planet getting a giant pistachio instead of protecting a boatload of pistachio's on Earth like we were told to do. In fact, when did we get the funding for planetary travels?" said Dakota.

Balthazar Cavendish turned to his partner and friend.

"You know you have asked a lot of stupid questions when we are on a mission like this but for once I have to agree with you on this." said Balthazar Cavendish.

"Seriously though." said Dakota.

Cavendish nodded.

"So that we can send this giant pistachio to the future instead of having to keep some pistachio's from being destroyed in the past. Also I have no idea how we got the funding, it just seems great to not be anywhere near that Milo Murphy agent." said Cavendish.

A screaming was heard and the two saw Milo falling from the sky and landing on the pistachio before running away with it.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT!" yelled Milo.

Cavendish groaned.

"Seriously?" said Cavendish.

He threw his hat on the ground.

"Can things get any worst?" He asked.

Soon Killbots appeared in front of the two Time Travelers

"Ok I did not see that coming." said Dakota.

Suddenly; the Killbots were sliced in half by a floating energy sword.

Then Camo became visible, revealing that he was using the energy sword.

Dakota became shocked.

"A chameleon that turns invisible, now I've seen everything." said Dakota.

Camo approached the two and noticed their quantum localizer.

"A quantum localizer, owning one of those on this planet is illegal." said Camo.

The two time traveler's gulped.

Camo took the device from the two.

"Tell you what, you let me keep this thing, and I won't tell the law on this planet about this incident." said Camo.

The two Time Travelers looked at each other then at the Chameleon.

"Only if we come with you." said Balthazar Cavendish, "Believe me it would be better then guarding these green nuts."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but alright." said Camo.

He pulled out a triple barrel pistol grip shot gun and gave it to Dakota.

The track suit wearing time traveler smiled.

"Sweet." said Dakota.

Camo then pulled out a blaster similar to the noisy cricket from Men in Black and gave it to Cavendish.

The Steam Punk outfit wearing time traveler became shocked.

"What gives? I feel like I may break this tiny toy gun." said Cavendish.

"It's not the size that counts, it's how you use it." said Camo.

The Time Traveler dressed as Doctor Zone is mad.

"This is stupid, the minute I pull the trigger, I'll break it." said Cavendish.

He aimed his blaster at a Killbot and shot it, destroying the bot, but also sending Cavendish flying backwards into a fire truck, destroying it.

The Doctor Zone like time traveler groaned.

"I told you that size doesn't matter, but how it's done." said Camo.

With Randy; he was in his ninja outfit and had his sword out, battling Cyburai.

Cyburai pushed Randy into a Hummer.

"Ninja chi." said Randy.

He was then surrounded by red aura.

The evil minion is shocked.

"What?" He asked.

"Impressive, isn't it?" said Randy.

Cyburai prepared to slash at Randy, but the norrisville ninja slashed Cyburai's sword, breaking it.

The minion became more shocked.

"Aw fuck." said Cyburai.

Randy then ran his sword through Cyburai's chest, making him fall to the ground dead.

However; one of Spell Shocker's cards landed on Cyburai.

Randy became confused.

"What the?" said Randy.

On top of an apartment building; Spell Shocker was aiming his staff at Cyburai.

"Evil spirits of destruction and strife, give this fallen warrior new life." said Spell Shocker.

His staff glowed and zapped Cyburai, making him grow to gigantic size and come back to life.

"Back from the dead assholes." said Cyburai.

Randy looked up in shock.

"Oh boy." said Randy.

Spell Shocker aimed his staff at Randy, but was hit by some magic.

He turned and saw Star aiming her wand at him.

Spell Shocker chuckled.

"How's your little wand going to beat my big staff bitch?" said Spell Shocker.

"It's not the size that counts, it's how you use it." said Star, "Bitch."

The two started clashing weapons with each other.

"So what are you, some sort of witch?" said Spell Shocker.

"A magical princess from another dimension." said Star.

"Eh, close enough." said Spell Shocker.

He then zapped Star's watch and it started counting down from five minutes.

Star noticed it and became mad.

"Fuck. I've got to finish this fast." said Star.

The Lothor looking bot appeared.

"I am Motar." said the bot known as Motar.

Star then blaster the bot, causing him to spark out and fall off the building.

Spell Shocker's staff started glowing.

"Flames of Entei." said Spell Shocker.

He shot out tons of fire from his staff at Star who deflected it with a force feild.

"Narwal blast." said Star.

Her wand shot out a narwal that stuck it's horn through Spell Shocker.

The turtle groaned in pain before falling from the building and exploding.

"Took care of that." said Star.

She then took off her watch and saw a switch on the back saying 'Flip switch to deactivate'.

Star became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Star.

She then flipped the switch and the watch stopped counting down at three minutes and fifteen seconds.

At the bottom of the building; Motar who was still sparking out looked in a window and saw a reflection of himself.

"Who dares to give me an ugly appearance, for I am Nega Dragon." said Motar.

He then saw Spell Shocker now badly burning up and landing on the ground.

Motar became confused.

"Huh?" said Motar.

He started touching the corpse before grabbing it by the legs and dragging it off.


	27. Killjoy's Defeated Army

Inside of Killjoy; Mordecai and Marco were setting up the last of their bombs.

Mordecai placed a bomb on a wall before turning it on.

"There, that's our last bomb." said Mordecai.

Suddenly; a bunch of turrets appeared and started firing at the two.

Mordecai and Marco pulled out their P.E.N's and turned them into swords to deflect the attacks.

Marco turned on his ear piece communicator.

"Sonic, you'd better find that Pearl fast." said Marco.

Sonic who was running through the whole place turned on his communicator.

"What do you think I'm doing, dressing up like Batman and doing the Macarena?" said Sonic.

He stopped in his tracks and started doing the Macarena.

"My parents are dead so I'm gonna Macarena, maybe later I'll become a vigilantena, and I'll be working with the pigga's, EEEEHHH MACARENA!" Sonic sang.

Dudley, Jules, and Penny who were setting up their own bombs heard Sonic singing from their own ear piece communicators.

"Nice singing." said Dudley.

"If only I had a camera to record your dancing." said Penny.

Sonic became mad.

"You wouldn't dare." said Sonic.

Penny giggled.

"Oh wouldn't I?" She asked.

Sonic turned off his communicator and ran off.

Back on Mobius; the giant Porkinator was still battling Max and Meek's Megazords.

"So, you think you can stop me, no matter." said Porkinator.

He pulled out a Gatling gun and started firing at the two.

But Meek's Megazord pulled out it's meerkat head that also serves as a shield to block the blasts.

Max smirked.

"Nice way of using your head." said Max.

"Thank you." said Meek.

Porkinator shot at the ground, creating an explosion that sent the two Megazord's flying backwards.

"Meerkat mode." said Meek.

His Megazord turned into it's meerkat mode before landing feet first on a building and leaping off of it and spinning like a ball, attacking Porkinator, destroying his outfit.

"My favorite jumpsuit." said Porkinator.

"Megazord mode." said Meek.

The zord turned back into the Megazord mode.

"Now let's see how you like this? Meerkat blade super slash." said Meek.

The Meerkat Megazord sword started glowing before slashing Porkinator three times.

The pig started screaming.

"You may have won this battle, but the war is far from over." said Porkinator.

He screamed some more before exploding.

Meek and Max jumped out of their respective Megazords close to Badger, Luna, Roxanne, and Caddy.

"Looks like bringing home the bacon." said Meek.

Luna nodded and ran to Meek.

"That was a great Megazord Meek." she said

Meek smirked.

"I know and I might build you one." Meek said, "But it may take some time."

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll take you longer then it took to build me. The only fighting thing you gave me was a built in Gatling gun." said Caddy.

She then revealed a Gatling gun coming out from her front.

Everyone became shocked.

"Yep, I've got very limited combat capabilities." said Caddy.

Meek did some thinking.

"I've got an idea." said Meek.

He pulled out his crushed helmet and approached Caddy.

"This may hurt." said Meek.

He started doing tons of jury rigging on Caddy.

Roxanne became confused.

"He can jury rig anything?" said Roxanne.

"I think so." said Max.

"Four years on a moon alone, you may learn something." said Badger.

Meek stopped working on Caddy and stepped back a ways.

Suddenly; arms popped out from Caddy's side before she placed them on the ground and lifted herself up off the ground as her wheels came out and became high heel feet like and touched the ground. The entire bike body then spun around a bit before the seat part turned into a robotic version of a thin woman's body.

Then a head very similar to a robotic version of Lana Loud's head appeared.

Everyone but Meek became shocked.

"Whoa, now that's impressive." said Badger.

Caddy looked at herself then at a reflection of herself.

"This is nice." said Caddy.

Meek nodded.

"Yep, with this new upgrade, you'll be able to go from motorcycle to robot and back without any trouble, and you'll have adaptable combat capabilities." said Meek.

Caddy smiled.

"I'm going to enjoy this." said Caddy.

She ran off followed by the others.

With Cyburai; he was battling Randy's Falcon Ninja Megazord.

Randy was shocked of how long this battle was taking.

"Oh man this is rough like how Officer Jenny hadn't caught a single Team Rocket member." said Randy.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In the Alola Region; Jessie, James, and Meowth were walking out of a bank with bags of cash when an Officer Jenny appeared with a gun out.

"Hold it right there Team Rocket." said Jenny.

The three put their hands up.

"This is all just some misunderstanding." said Jessie.

"Yeah, we're not Team Rocket." said James.

"You've got the wrong guys." said Meowth.

Officer Jenny became shocked.

"Oh sorry." said Jenny.

She then walked off.

"Dumb bitch." said James.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Some wires appeared from Cyburai and attached to the Megazord.

However Cyburai was electrocuted.

"Ah fuck." said Cyburai, "I think I've got a virus."

Randy's Megazord then slashed at Cyburai several times before the being fell to the ground and exploded.

"Cybernetic piece of junk." said Randy.

Back on the rooftop with Mike and Lynn; the two were still shooting at Bee Bots when Alidile landed on the roof, scaring the two who turned in shock.

Alidile roared.

"Okay this is uncalled for." said Mike.

He then pulled out an arrow and shot it at Alidile's feet, freezing them in place.

"Good thing we've got tons of trick arrows." said Mike.

"Yep." said Lynn.

Alidile then breathed fire on his own feet, thawing them out.

"Or not." said Mike.

Lynn clenched her fists together, causing the lightsaber like Wolverine claws to emerge from the suit.

"Bring it on mother fucker." said Lynn.

Alidile is shocked.

"How is that possible?" Alidile asked.

"Enhancements before coming into battle." said Lynn.

The two charged towards each other and started battling each other.

Mike pulled out an arrow and aimed it.

"This may come as a shock to you." said Mike.

He fired the arrow and it hit Alidile, electrocuting him.

The monsterous gator screamed and turned to Mike before charging him.

Mike became shocked and grabbed Alidile's mouth before he could take a bite.

"Die like a man." said Alidile.

He then groaned in pain, confusing Mike.

"Huh?" said Mike.

He looked behind Alidile and saw Lynn had the lightsaber claws in Alidile's back.

She then removed the claws and Alidile fell to the ground dead.

"He sure didn't." said Lynn.

With Bill who was in his battle armor, Hopper, and Mina; the three were battling tons of Killbots.

"These guy's are relentless." said Bill.

"Then you're going to love me." said a voice.

The three turned and saw Data who brought out a bunch of wires that attached to Bill's armor.

But they were electrocuted, making Data scream in pain.

"Firewall security, you can't break into it." said Bill.

Data is mad.

"Oh yeah well your stupid." said Data and pulled out a sword similar to Goldar's Sword.

Bill pulled out a charger and placed it in the armor.

" _Lightsaber charger, engage._ " said the armor.

The blaster arm turned into a green colored lightsaber.

The two charged towards each other and started clashing swords with each other.

Some wires came from the back of Bill's armor and attached themselves to Data's head.

The organic like robot screamed in pain before the wires disappeared.

"You stole twenty percent of the data I've collected." said Data.

"Doesn't take much, does it?" said Bill.

Data ran towards Bill, but the hedgehog punched him in the gut.

The robot groaned before Bill's wires attached themselves to Data's head, sapping some more data.

The hedgehog then sliced Data in half down the middle before falling to the ground.

A compartment opened up in the weaponry part of Bill's armor, revealing a memory card.

Bill removed the memory card.

He then smiled.

"Looks like I'll be seeing much of what you've been collecting." said Bill.

Back inside of Killjoy; Penny, Dudley, and Jules were setting up the last of their bombs inside of Killjoy.

Penny placed one bomb on a wall and turned it on.

She then smiled.

"I will be so glad that this will finally be over. Like how Ash finally caught the Litten he met in episode 1 of Pokémon Sun and Moon the series." said Penny.

"To be honest, I was thinking that Litten would be a full on recurring Pokemon like that Jiggulypuff from the original series and that Ash would capture an Alola Marowak or a Salandit." said Dudley.

Jules looked at the bombs set up in the area.

"It's now up to Sonic to unleash that Chaos Pearl's energy." said Jules.

Everyone nodded and Penny turned to Dudley.

"Also why would you want Ash to catch that Poison Lizard Pokémon that Team Skull has?" asked Penny.

"I don't know, I was just wondering." said Dudley.


	28. Death of Killjoy

With Sonic; he was traveling the insides of Killjoy.

He reached a room and saw a green glow.

He smiled.

"The Chaos Pearl." said Sonic.

He approached the pearl but it disappeared.

Sonic became shocked.

"What?" said Sonic.

Suddenly; a small version of Killjoy appeared behind Sonic wearing the Chaos Pearl like a necklace.

"This time, we're going to finish it the way it should have ended. With me ending your life." said Killjoy.

Sonic became confused.

"Something is up." said Sonic.

He turned around and saw Killjoy with a buzz saw right hand and blaster left hand charging at him.

The hedgehog dodged Killjoy and pinned him to a wall.

"You think you'll be lucky against me a second time. Even though you killed lots of villains just to make yourself more powerful, it won't do you any good." said Sonic.

Killjoy laughed.

"Oh, the odds are in my favor this time." said Killjoy.

He pushed Sonic off of him and started slicing at him with his buzz saw.

"You should know better then to just tangle with someone with super speed. You haven't learned anything from our last encounter." said Sonic.

Killjoy shot Sonic in the chest, making him fall on the ground.

"Oh but I have you Blue Rat." said Killjoy.

He turned his hands back to normal and started strangling Sonic.

"I'm going to savor your death." said Killjoy, "First, that fool Toiletnator, then Vilgax, Psyphon, Dr. Claw, Nega Dragon, Mesogog, and now, you. It's a pity everyone dies so easily, otherwise I'd have a sense of satisfaction now."

Sonic managed to grab the Chaos Pearl and it started glowing as music started playing.

"You've got the touch." the pearl sang.

Sonic kicked Killjoy in the chest, breaking the chains that the pearl was on.

Sonic rolled away and stood up.

"You've got the power, yeah." the pearl sang some more.

"Fulfill your destiny." the pearl said in a James Earl Jones voice before turning Sonic into Hyper Sonic.

Sonic became shocked.

"Whoa." said Sonic.

Killjoy saw what was going on.

"No." said Killjoy.

He turned both his hands into blasters before shooting at Sonic who didn't flinch from the attacks due to being invincible.

However, the Chaos Pearl was shot out of Sonic's hands.

"This is the end of the road Killjoy." said Sonic.

Killjoy is mad and two more arms came out and turned into swords.

He charged at Sonic and slashed at him, but the hedgehog removed the arms before punching Killjoy through the chest.

Killjoy groaned in pain.

Light came out of the robot before the villain exploded.

Sonic then grabbed the Chaos Pearl before he began to open it up.

"Now, light our darkest hour." said Sonic.

The Pearl cracked up some more before shattering, releasing all of it's powers across the giant Killjoy's insides.

The bombs started beeping rapidly.

With Mordecai and Marco; they were destroying lots of tentacle like claws.

One claw went for Mordecai, but the blue jay grabbed it and tore it off.

Mordecai smirked.

"Oh yeah, that's the way we do things." said Mordecai.

Suddenly; there were some explosions happening inside the place.

The two became shocked.

"I don't like the looks of this." said Mordecai.

"I agree." said Marco.

Suddenly; Penny, Dudley, and Jules appeared in the area.

"Penny, Dudley." said Marco.

"Marco, what's going on here?" said Penny

"No time to answer that now, we have to get out of here. But it seems like the Pearl has been opened up." said Marco.

The group started to run off, but Penny noticed something.

"Look." she said.

Everyone turned and saw Sonic still in Hyper Sonic form flying away from an approaching explosion.

Everyone is shocked.

"Stay still, we're getting out of here." said Sonic.

He held his hands out in front of everyone and a force field surrounded the group.

"Chaos Control." said Sonic.

He and the others teleported out of Killjoy.

They eventually appeared on Mobius and saw Killjoy sparking out.

The robot ended up removing his right leg.

"NOOOOOOO! THIS CANT BE! NOT AGAIN!" shouted Killjoy.

He then flew far away from Mobius before blowing up.

In New Bork City; the other's looked up and saw the explosion and death of Killjoy.

"Sonic did it, he finally killed Killjoy for good." said Lynn.

Meek chuckled.

"I don't know who this Sonic person is, but he seems like my kind of guy." said Meek.

Luna smiled.

"He's a great person, or Mobian hedgehog in this case." said Luna.

"I'll bet." said Meek.

He saw a broken window and a helmet similar to the 2014 Robocop's helmet, but with eyes similar to Batman's was displayed.

The meerkat grabbed the helmet, placed some Mobiums on the display, and returned to Luna before putting the helmet on which attached to his armor.

He pushed a button on his left gauntlet.

"Power down." said Meek.

His battle armor disappeared.

Luna checked out Meek's current wardrobe.

"Nice, rocking that leather jacket with spikes on shoulders." said Luna.

Meek nodded.

"Think the spikes are too much?" He asked, "Because I feel like I'm ripping off Ghost Rider."

"Eh, it's rare to see a leather jacket with spikes." said Luna.

"Fair enough." said Meek.

With Camo; he gave Badger the Quantum Localizer he took from Cavendish and Dakota.

The honey badger became shocked.

"A Quantum Localizer? Tell me you bumped off some time traveling nuts to get this." said Badger.

"Yep, and after this incident, I sent them back to their own time on Earth." said Camo, "Now check out what makes that thing work."

Badger nodded and unscrewed the back of the device before opening it up.

He pulled out some type of green orb.

"A Crono Power Cell that can give any device it comes in contact with time travel capabilities, this should be interesting to make use of." said Badger.

Camo became shocked.

"Really?" said Camo.

"Yep, these things are hard to find. Worth about millions on the black market." said Badger.

Camo chuckled.

"Well none of those generals were worth millions. And even if any of them are still alive, they wouldn't be worth it." said Camo.

With Motar; he was dragging the lifeless body of Spell Shocker away.

He soon reached a tree and placed the turtle next to it before grabbing the turtle's staff.

The staff glowed before it zapped Spell Shocker who opened his eyes.

"Uhh." said Spell Shocker.

Spell Shocker looked around and saw Motar.

"Huh, what's going on here?" said Spell Shocker.

"We're going to Earth." said Motar.

Spell Shocker became confused.

In Nega Dragon's base; Bane and Kundo were eating pizza when a crashing sound was heard.

The two became shocked and saw a hole in the wall and Motar and Spell Shocker emerging from the hole.

"Your leader Nega Dragon has returned." said Motar.

Bane and Kundo became confused.

"Huh?" said Kundo.

"You're not Nega Dragon." said Bane.

Motar pushed Bane into a wall and started strangling him.

"Are you questioning my authority Bane?" said Motar.

Bane became scared.

"No no no." said a scared Bane. "I believe you now."

Motar smirked and turned to Spell Shocker.

"Spell Shocker as of now you are my New second in command." said the cyborg.

Kundo became confused.

"Make up your mind on second in commands why don't you." said Kundo.

Motar shot lasers from his eyes onto Kundo.

"Shut up." said Motar.


	29. The Future Plans

With the heroes; they were now celebrating Killjoy's final death.

"That was awesome." said Sonic, "I grabbed the Chaos Pearl and Stan Bush's the Touch started playing before I opened it up to destroy Killjoy from the inside."

Arcee smiled.

"I'll give you this much, I thought you wouldn't defeat Killjoy a second time. But you proved me wrong." said Arcee.

"Of course he did, after all, he's Sonic the Hedgehog." said Tails.

Everyone sighed.

"So what now, we defeated Killjoy, what do we do at this point?" said Denny.

"Like, what do we do now?" said Shaggy.

Sonic turned to the group.

"The minute we return to Earth, I'm going to use the Hyper Sonic form to resurrect everyone that was killed by Killjoy." said Sonic, "When that's done, we'll just live life."

Meek did some thinking.

"I've never really thought much about what to do with my life when I return to civilization." said Meek.

Sonic became confused.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" said Sonic.

Luna smirked.

"My new boyfriend." she said.

Meek became confused.

"Wait, when did we become boyfriend girlfriend?" said Meek.

"The minute you returned to help us out." said Luna.

"Well I still have things to do, find a new home, get a paying job, build a zord, reconnect with my warthog friend on Earth I haven't seen in years, and see if Earth has changed since I was last there." said Meek.

Badger handed Meek a piece of paper and he read it.

"This form states that you acknowledge Badger as your new...screw it, like Seeker is going to return for me." said Meek.

He wrote his name down and gave the form to Badger.

"Just remember this much son, I had Luna try and convince you to stay and fight." said Badger.

"Oh I will father." said Meek.

Badger chuckled.

"Like father, like son, only we're not really related." said Badger.

Meek then made his own tail massage Luna's back.

"So, what's the plan girlfriend?" said Meek.

Luna chuckled and kissed Meek on the lips.

Sonic turned to Wreck Gar.

"What's this supposed to be, a Cybertronian?" said Sonic.

"Junkion." said Windblade.

"And who is he?" said Sonic.

"I am Wreck Gar, I dare to be stupid." said Wreck Gar.

Sonic is confused and looked at his friends.

"For real?" said Sonic.

Everyone raised their shoulder's in confusion.

Sonic turned to the member's of Team Prime.

"Team Prime, you're free to return to Cybertron if you want." said Sonic.

Smokescreen smiled.

"I'm vouching to go to Earth. Time on that planet beats any training at the academy." said Smokescreen.

"Plus I miss that planet." said Arcee.

"Christmas Time and Halloween were great there." said Bulkhead.

"Well, there are some great sights on Earth." said Magnus.

"Hopefully there's some advanced tech on the planet I can use to make new stuff." said Wheeljack.

Sonic smiled before turning to Jules.

"What about you Dad?" said Sonic.

"Things are in capable hands on Earth and Mobius, I do not believe I am needed anymore." said Jules.

Sonic became shocked.

"What?" said Sonic.

Jules turned to Sonic with a smile on his face.

"It was your team strategy and courage that won the day Sonic. You truly are a great leader." said Jules.

"You fought Killjoy to a standstill and proved to be a valuable asset to our cause. Believe me, you're needed." said Sonic.

"If I stay, it will be as more then your father and mentor, also as your equal." said Jules.

He placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder who turned to his friends who had smiles on their faces.

Sonic then smirked before turning to his father.

"I could work with that." said Sonic.


End file.
